


That was a GREAT idea (or the one that started with tequila)

by GrandTheftBagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, But I wish I did, Daichi and Suga get walked in on a lot, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Captains, I don't own any of the characters, I hate myself more and more every chapter, I wish I had a life, I'll add more as time goes on - Freeform, M/M, Multiple characters scarred for life, Not really though, One straight couple, Sleepovers, Smut, Totally accurate description of gay sex in chap 6, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, god bless the gays, haikyuu!! - Freeform, there might be another i'm still deciding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandTheftBagel/pseuds/GrandTheftBagel
Summary: It was all an absolute nightmare. The stove was flaming, and there were people screaming.Why had they decided to do this again?In which the Haikyuu!! captains all have a sleepover, but it doesn't turn out well.





	1. Tequila and Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! this is my first haikyuu fic ever, so i hope that the characters aren't ooc. ALSO I will be continuing this, I'm just posting this first chapter.

It was all an absolute nightmare. The stove was flaming, and there were people screaming. 

Why had they decided to do this again?

 

It all started with Kuroo and Bokuto. They proposed the idea of a sleepover with just the team captains, then they had personally called up each and every one of the other captains that they could think of. Everyone had accepted, leading them to all meet at Oikawa's house. Oikawa's house had been chosen for one reason, and one reason only. His house was fairly large, and no one wanted to have a sleepover in a small space.

It was around 3:00 on the scheduled Friday when people started to arrive. The first to arrive was, much to Oikawa's distaste, Ushijima, who brought some soda bottles. As he walked into the kitchen, he set the bags with the soda bottles onto the counter. 

“Your house is quite nice, Oikawa. The furniture and the colors go very well together,” he noted, eyes looking fairly blank as he gazed around the room. Oikawa grimaced slightly - he never enjoyed Ushijima’s presence, really, but he did like when people complimented where he lived.

The next to arrive was Daichi. He had brought some chips. As he walked in through the door, he was attacked by Oikawa. 

“Dai-chan, it was just Ushiwaka here, but then you saved me!” He exclaimed, on the verge of tears. Daichi let out a soft sigh - what would he ever do with Oikawa? As that thought was running through his mind, the doors of the house were violently swung open. Kuroo and Bokuto had arrived, bringing with them even more chaos. 

They had apparently driven there together - Kuroo drove to Bokuto's house, then Bokuto drove to Oikawa's house. Along with their rowdiness, they had brought even more soda (“We're gonna need a LOT, guys!” “We don't need 12 bottles of it, Bokuto”). 

Soon enough, all the other captains had arrived. Daishou brought candy bars and popcorn (“Why didn't I think of that, Bokuto?”). Moniwa simply had the necessities for sleepovers (“Dude, you brought like, three blankets!” “I need them all”). Terushima arrived looking as if he just saw the most stunning sight in the world.  
“Bokuto-san, you didn't tell me that Ushijima-san would be here!” The second year walked towards the other captain. When he was standing face to face (or rather, face to chest) with Ushijima, he tilted his head to the side slightly. “Wow, you're really tall! Can you teach me how to spike like you do?” 

After he finished speaking, Daichi pulled him away from Ushijima, who only looked rather confused. Terushima frowned slightly before pulling away from the Karasuno captain. Oikawa sighed softly, before clapping his hands rather loudly. 

“Alrighty, everyone! Since we're all here, and we've got everything we need, we can start!” He exclaimed, a happy expression on his face. “I've got a little surprise for you all,” he mused, a mischievous look plastered on his face as he walked away for a moment. 

Daichi looked worried, Terushima looked excited, Ushijima didn't necessarily care, and Bokuto was pestering Kuroo about what the surprise might be.

“Kuroo, what do you think it is??”

“I don't know, but it's gotta be good.” Kuroo and Bokuto crack up when Oikawa comes back with his “gift”. Daichi just looks even more worried, and he pulled Terushima closer to him, as if he were protecting him from being tainted by Oikawa. 

“I've got some booze!” Oikawa nearly shouted - obviously he was excited about this development. Kuroo and Bokuto both shared his enthusiasm, but Daichi wasn't so keen on getting drunk. 

“Oikawa….where’d you get the alcohol?” Daichi questioned, eyeing the setter as he waved it around. 

“Oh, Mattsun and Makki got it for me, since they look older than they are!” Oikawa flashed a grin as he spoke, making Daichi a bit unnerved. “So, we're gonna drink some tequila, and then we're gonna play some truth or dare or somethin!” He set down the tequila, only going to go grab some shot glasses. 

After grabbing them, Oikawa poured out some tequila into the small glasses, handing one to each of the people there. Kuroo and Buried drank their shots immediately, Daishou waited until the others had theirs, Ushijima seemed a bit confused (but he took it anyway), and Moniwa just set his down. Daichi immediately took the shot glass that Terushima was holding, putting it in front of Oikawa. 

“What exactly do you think you're doing, Tooru?”

“Drinking tequila, of course!”

“I mean what the hell are you doing, giving it to Terushima? He's the youngest one here!”

Oikawa took a look at Daichi, thinking all the while. 

“Ah, Dai-chan, loosen up a little bit! If Terushima only had one shot, he should be fine. Right?” Oikawa questioned, giving a shot to the second year. 

Fast forward a little bit, and the situation has gotten out of control. Kuroo, Bokuto, Daishou, Ushijima, Moniwa, and Oikawa are drunk off of their asses, and Daichi is trying to keep them all from getting injured in some way. Specifically, he was trying to keep Kuroo and Ushijima from hurting themselves. Kuroo’s the wild drunk, and Ushijima is surprisingly even more wild than Kuroo is. 

However, he didn't have to worry about the other captains. Daishou was the philosophical drunk, so he wouldn't do anything really crazy. Bokuto was the sad drunk, and the craziest thing he did was take off his shirt and cry. Moniwa was just sitting in the corner, not doing or saying anything. Terushima only had one shot, so he wasn't drunk by any means. Oikawa was just trying to flirt with everyone, and while it wasn't going to hurt anyone, it was getting a bit annoying. 

At some point, Kuroo had made his way into the kitchen, claiming “I need some food, I'll go make some. Don't worry, I'm really good at cooking!” It was, because of this experience, that Daichi found out that Kuroo isn't actually a good cook. He set the stove on fire. Daichi put it out, but not before someone had started screaming. The captain sleepover had turned into an absolute shitshow - why had Daichi agreed to this in the first place?


	2. Why is Oikawa in my kitchen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi HAD been planning on having a peaceful weekend, reading books and eating snacks. He had just wanted to relax. The peace, however, was shattered. He heard the door being swung open, and he heard shouting.   
> “Dai-chan, we're here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's nickname for Kuroo, Black Jack, comes from the fact that in this universe, Kuroo plays slapjack a lot, and he's got black hair.

[From Oikawa Tooru]  
Hey guys, we should all have a sleepover again!!!

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
Omg dude that's a gr8 idea ;0

[From Bokuto Koutarou]  
thts great bro!!!!!!

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
There's no way in hell that I'm letting something like that happen again! You guys are too irresponsible.

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
Well, Sawamura, YOU'RE responsible!

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
Whatever, just don't hurt yourself on accident.

 

Daichi HAD been planning on having a peaceful weekend, reading books and eating snacks. He had just wanted to relax. The peace, however, was shattered. He heard the door being swung open, and he heard shouting.   
“Dai-chan, we're here!” Oikawa exclaimed, carrying an alien backpack with him. After him, the other captains filed in. Kuroo walked over to Daichi, who had a large grimace plastered upon his features. 

“Tetsurou, what do ya think you're doing?” Daichi looked up at Kuroo, an expectant look in his eyes. Kuroo laughed softly, putting an arm around Daichi's shoulders. 

“Well, last time we had a sleepover, it was a disaster! We were thinking that if we had it at your house this time, it'd be okay!” Kuroo smiled as he finished his statement, and Bokuto and Oikawa only nodded, backing up his statement. Daichi plucked Kuroo’s arms off of him, and glared at all of them. 

“And why exactly would you believe that?” Daichi questioned, gaze flitting from Oikawa to Bokuto to Kuroo, folding his arms as he did so. Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck softly, but Oikawa was the one to speak.

“Because you're the most responsible one, Dai-chan!” Oikawa then went to put his arm around Daichi's shoulders. Daichi sighed loudly, but then gestured to his living room. 

“I guess I can't kick you guys out, so make yourselves at home. And Oikawa, let me check your bag.” Daichi muttered, grabbing the bag from the Seijou third year. He dug through it, and once he was satisfied, he handed the alien bag back to Oikawa. As he did, Oikawa drug him towards the couch, where Bokuto and Kuroo were. The Seijou captain pushed Daichi onto the couch, effectively covering him up with a blanket. Daichi gazed up at Oikawa with a questioning look on his face. 

“Ah, don't worry my dear Dai-chan! The other captains and I have decided that you won't be taking care of things tonight!” Oikawa said, a proud smile on his face. Daichi gave him a look that said “Do you really think that you're responsible enough to do this?” Oikawa grimaced slightly before speaking again. 

“Dai-chan, don't make that face! We don't have any alcohol this time, so we can be responsible.” He mused, walking into the kitchen as Kuroo turned on the TV. Daichi leaned in closer to Kuroo so he could whisper to the Nekoma captain. 

“Eh, Black Jack - does Oikawa really know what he's doin in the kitchen?” He asked, eyes going from the kitchen to Kuroo. Kuroo chuckled softly, punching Daichi's shoulder.

“Believe it or not, Sawamura, Oikawa is actually really good at cooking when he's trying.” He stated, turning his gaze to the TV. Daichi did the same, relaxing into the couch. 

What he didn't know was that Oikawa had a lot of preparing to do, and the dinner would take a fairly long time to cook. As he was watching the movie, he began to doze off, eventually resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder as he fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he woke up to the smell of really good food, and some chuckling. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. 

“What's so funny?” He asked, yawning all the while. 

“When you fell asleep, Sawamura-san, you were resting your head on Kuroo-san’s shoulder.” Terushima was laughing quietly before Bokuto piped in. 

“I got some pictures of it!!! Wanna see?” He asked, getting out his phone. Daichi was still in the process of waking up when Oikawa walked into the room with a plate in his hand. 

“Voilà! I made pizza from scratch. I even made the dough myself!” He exclaimed, a large smile on his face. He handed the plate to Daichi, who smiled softly. 

“Thanks, dude. It looks great.” He said, taking a big bite of the pizza. As he began eating, Oikawa brought food to the other captains. They all dug in, thoroughly enjoying the pizza that Oikawa had made. 

When they finished, they heard the door to Daichi's house opening again. Daichi had a questioning look on his face, before he heard a voice. 

“Hey, Daichi! I brought some sweets!” The voice exclaimed, and Daichi immediately knew who it was. 

“Oh, hey Suga!” He said, setting down his plate to get up and greet the new arrival. He walked over, giving Suga a hug before looking at what he brought. “Thanks, Suga! You're staying, right?” Daichi asked, a small smile on his face as he looked at Suga. Suga nodded, before making his way to Daichi's room. Daichi walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch again. “Hey guys, Suga is staying over. Oikawa, is there any pizza left?” Daichi questioned, looking at Oikawa, who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. 

“Oh yeah! Let me go get it!” Oikawa got up quickly, jogging into the kitchen. As he was doing that, Suga came out from Daichi's room in clothes different from those he had arrived in. Terushima looked a little confused as he spoke.   
“Suga-san, do you have clothes here?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Suga nodded, before sitting next to Daichi on the couch. Oikawa came back with a plate, handing it to Suga. 

“Did you make this yourself, Tooru-chan?” Suga asked, looking at the beaming third year as he took a bite. 

“Yep! I even made the dough from scratch! It took a long time.” Oikawa laughed, then sat on the ground. It was, at this point, when Bokuto decided to chime in. 

“When Oikawa was prepping everything, Daichi fell asleep on Kuroo's shoulder!” Bokuto laughed as he got out his phone. There was a moment of silence as he brought up the picture.   
When he showed it to Suga, he couldn't help but laugh (“Aw, Daichi, that's so cute!” “Don't patronize me, Suga”). Although Suga and Daichi were bickering, they were still sitting very close to one another. 

At some point during the night, Daichi's arm found its way around Suga. Bokuto and Kuroo snapped some pictures of this occurrence (“Why did we need this again?” “Bokuto, because we might be able to use it as blackmail!”).

This sleepover had been a success. Daichi was glad he had agreed to it.


	3. Blackmail and Face Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the other captains showed up, Daichi was putting away the groceries. Oikawa threw his bag onto the ground before speaking. 
> 
> “Hey, Dai-chan, take us out for some coffee!” He said, latching onto Daichi. Daichi sighed loudly, before walking towards the door with a very happy looking Oikawa hanging onto his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit of a longer chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy this!

[From Oikawa Tooru]  
Hey guys, that was AWESOME!!!! Let's have another sleepover!

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
Yeah, that was nice. But kuroo, I heard you whispering something to Bokuto. What were you saying?

[From Bokuto Koutarou]  
he took pictures of u & suga saying they could be used as blackmail :p

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
……...really?

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
please don't get mad I haven't posted them anywhere

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
It's fine. You guys are going to want to have another sleepover soon, right?

[From Oikawa Tooru]  
You know it, Dai-chan! We'll show up at your house next Friday :p

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
Alright. See you guys then

 

When the other captains showed up, Daichi was putting away the groceries. Oikawa threw his bag onto the ground before speaking. 

“Hey, Dai-chan, take us out for some coffee!” He said, latching onto Daichi. Daichi sighed loudly, before walking towards the door with a very happy looking Oikawa hanging onto his arm.

 

When they got back, Suga was sitting at the table with a mug in his hand. 

“Daichi, you left the groceries on the counter! What are they gonna think?” He asked, a fairly stern look on his face. 

“Hey, they wanted to go for coffee, it's not my fault!” Daichi protested as the other captains found their ways into the living room. Suga got up, walking over to Daichi. 

“I was just teasing you! I know how Tooru-chan can be, Daichi.” Suga laughed softly, before going on his toes to place a soft kiss to Daichi’s cheek. They both chuckled softly, before they started walking into the living room. 

 

After a few more successful sleepovers at Daichi's house, it was decided that the next sleepover would be held at Kuroo's house. Daichi would go to pick up Bokuto, and Oikawa would go by himself. 

As everyone arrived, Kuroo didn't exactly hear them. When they entered the house, they heard singing - was that Kuroo?

It was, in fact, Kuroo that was singing. Unaware of the time, he was doing karaoke to a Katy Perry song (“Bokuto, who's that?” “Ah, Daichi, she's a western pop singer!!!”). Daichi set down his bag with a soft sigh. Oikawa, however, was a bit more enthusiastic. 

“Guys, I brought something for ALL of us!!” He exclaimed, unzipping his alien bag. Daichi gave him a concerned look, and Oikawa laughed. He didn't speak until he got out what he had brought. Bokuto had a weird look on his face, and so did Daichi. Kuroo, however, seemed to be the only one to recognize what Oikawa was holding. 

“You brought face masks, dude? That's awesome!” He exclaimed, and Oikawa nodded.   
“You know it, Tetsu! We're all gonna do these face masks together! Not right now, though. Let's go put our stuff in your room.” He said, picking up his bag. Kuroo lead everyone into his room - Daichi wondered why he looked so nervous. 

When they entered his room, they saw a lot of pictures of the Nekoma team. There was one that was taken during a match, and another when they were all at a park. As both Daichi and Oikawa walked closer, they noticed something about the pictures that made them look the same. It took a few moments for Oikawa to be able to tell what it was.

“Uh, Tetsu? Is that Kenma at the center of all of those pictures?” Oikawa asked, and Kuroo laughed nervously. 

“Y...Yeah. It is. It's not on purpose, though. It's totally normal to have pictures of your team.” Kuroo went to stand in front of his bed. Oikawa, found that pretty weird, an-

“Is that a picture under the bed, Tetsu?” Kuroo went to stop Oikawa from looking under his bed, but it was too late. Oikawa was on his stomach, grabbing what he had seen under the bed. As he pulled the pictures out, he started laughing. When Daichi asked what was wrong, Oikawa couldn't speak - he just handed the Karasuno captain the pictures. Daichi’s eyebrow rose, and he just looked at Kuroo. Kuroo was blushing, if only a little bit, and Oikawa was rolling around on the floor, laughing. 

“Wait, guys, there's more!” Oikawa stuttered, reaching under the bed again. He pulled out a picture of Daichi, Bokuto, and even himself. Oikawa stopped laughing for a moment so he could speak. 

“Tetsu, what are these? Pictures of Kenma with hearts drawn on them. A picture of me that says “Asshole, but I relate.” A picture of Bokuto that says,” Oikawa leaned over to look at the picture the Fukurodani captain was holding, “‘He could wreck my ass in volleyball.’” Oikawa wiped away a tear, and walked out of Kuroo’s room. Daichi pat Kuroo on the back, giving him a sympathetic look. Bokuto walked out, looking at his phone. Kuroo then walked out, with Daichi following close behind. 

Oikawa, who was the cause of all of Kuroo's embarrassment, had brought out the face masks. He turned around, handing one to everyone. 

“Ok, guys. You all have charcoal face masks, which help with blackheads. Yours are all black, but mine,” he paused momentarily to smile, “is special. It's blue!” He smiled, and everyone shook their heads slowly. 

After some time, everyone was sitting with their hair pulled back and their face masks on. Bokuto had snapped a picture of everyone, which they did not know about, and was on his phone. Unknown to him, Kuroo had gone behind him to see what exactly he was doing on the device. Kuroo snatched it, and Bokuto screeched. 

“Hey, Koutarou, whatcha doin there? I see you're posting these pictures!” Kuroo exclaimed, and looked at Bokuto's phone some more. Bokuto started pouting, and he stomped his feet. 

“Okay, fine. I made an account to post a these blackmail worthy pictures on. I was planning on giving you all the password later, okay?” Bokuto put out his hand, gesturing for Kuroo to give him his phone back. Kuroo obliged, and sighed softly. Oikawa tried to get a look, but Bokuto pulled it away. Oikawa huffed slightly before speaking. 

“Well, I bet I look prettier than all of you combined!” He stated, folding his arms. Daichi sighed softly, wondering how childish the other captains could get. 

“Hey, Oikawa. Isn't it about time to take off our-” Daichi was interrupted by the door being swung open. 

“Daichi, we're here!” The voices of Nishinoya and Hinata rang throughout the house, and Daichi groaned loudly. As the second and first years saw that all the captains had on face masks, they fell silent. Hinata was staring at Daichi, and Nishinoya was looking at the others. As they were all standing there, the other members of the Karasuno volleyball team entered the house. Daichi walked over to Kuroo, grabbed his arm, walked to Bokuto, grabbed his arm, before walking over to Oikawa. He pulled them all into a huddle, and he sighed rather loudly. 

“You guys, I am so, sincerely sorry about this. You especially, Kuroo. I'm so sorry that they showed up here.” Daichi muttered, before turning back and glaring at his team. As he did, Suga came into the house, breathing heavily. 

“I'm so sorry about them! When they told me they were coming I tried to stop them.” Suga was panting, his hands on his knees. Daichi's expression softened a bit when he saw his vice captain. He looked to Kuroo, and took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Kuroo, do you want me to tell them to go home? I'm sure they'll understand.” As he finished speaking, he shot a look at his team, and they started to fidget around as their captain was glaring at them. Kuroo laughed loudly, and smiled as he spoke. 

“Don't worry, Sawamura! They can stay!” He said, puffing out his chest slightly. “I'm the nicest one here!” Nishinoya and Hinata started laughing, and Kuroo tilted his head to the side slightly. 

“Kuroo-san, you've still got your face mask on!” Nishinoya said, continuing to laugh. Kuroo frowned slightly, but shook it off quickly. He gestured more towards the living room before speaking again. 

“Ok, guys! Make yourselves at home while I go to take off my face mask.” He exclaimed, but then Nishinoya ran after him. 

“Kuroo-san, am I okay to take a bath after you're done in the bathroom?” He asked, and Daichi laughed as he watched the second year run after Kuroo. Daichi looked to Suga, who seemed to still be out of breath. 

“Are you gonna stay, Suga?” He asked, and the Karasuno vice captain nodded slightly. 

“The only problem is that when I was packing, I grabbed two pairs of pants instead of a pair of pants and a shirt.” Suga laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Daichi really quickly took off his face mask, and went to check his bag for an extra shirt. When he walked back to Suga, he shrugged. 

“Sorry, I don't have an extra shirt. Ask Oikawa, maybe?” Daichi suggested, and Suga nodded. 

While all of this was happening, Bokuto was attempting to take off his face mask. However, it was proving hard to take off, and Bokuto was crying. Oikawa and Kuroo, both with their flawless skin, were making fun of him. When suga came back, he was wearing a shirt that was a bit too big for him, and it had an alien on the front. Suga smiled softly at Oikawa before he went next to Daichi. Bokuto, at this point, had something he wanted to say. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Okay, guys. I made this account on Instagram where we can post blackmail worthy pictures of everyone else. I've decided that I am going to share with all of the captains the password of this account, but there is one exception. You absolutely CANNOT delete any pictures from this account. Are we at an agreement?” Bokuto took a deep breath as he finished speaking, looking at each captain. Everyone nodded, and Bokuto smiled. “Well, it's settled, then!” 

As Bokuto finished speaking, Nishinoya walked out from taking his shower. Kuroo saw him, and he gasped loudly. 

“Oh my god, he's so small!” He exclaimed, and ran over to Nishinoya. Noya looked at least a little bit annoyed when the Nekoma captain hugged him. 

“Kuroo-san, are you okay?” Noya asked, looking up at him as he was being hugged. Kuroo sniffled, and he hugged Noya tighter. 

“You're just…you’re so small! I need to protect you.” He said, and ended up lifting Noya up. The second year protested a little bit, but ended up going with it. Kuroo walked over to the couch with Noya, and sat down. Noya's head was rested on his lap, and Kuroo was running his fingers through his hair. Noya, being as tired as he was, soon fell asleep. Kuroo did the same, and the pair was on the couch, sleeping.   
And, of course, Bokuto had gotten everything on camera. 

That night would be an interesting one, Daichi thought as he settled into the couch with Suga.


	4. A Lot Will Go Down In Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These sleepovers with the captains and Karasuno had become a weekly occurrence. Generally, these were held at Daichi's house (“No, Dai-chan, it's NOT because Kou-chan is there!”). There was one time where it was at Oikawa's house, but all of the captains had decided that that had been a complete and utter disaster. 
> 
> This time, it was decided that the sleepover would be held at Bokuto's house. He had offered, saying, “It's the least I could do, Daichi!” No one had disagreed, and plans were made to meet at the Fukurodani captain's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter where the ships really start to make an appearance

These sleepovers with the captains and Karasuno had become a weekly occurrence. Generally, these were held at Daichi's house (“No, Dai-chan, it's NOT because Kou-chan is there!”). There was one time where it was at Oikawa's house, but all of the captains had decided that that had been a complete and utter disaster. 

This time, it was decided that the sleepover would be held at Bokuto's house. He had offered, saying, “It's the least I could do, Daichi!” No one had disagreed, and plans were made to meet at the Fukurodani captain's house. 

When driving there, Daichi had to deal with Hinata and Kageyama, who were constantly arguing, and he was starting to get a little bit annoyed. Rather than turn around to glare at the two, he just stared into the rearview mirror. That, eventually, shut them up. 

When they arrived at Bokuto's house, Daichi could only hope that his team wouldn't cause any trouble. As they actually entered the house, they found out that everyone else had already arrived. Nishinoya was marvelling at how tall Oikawa was compared to him, and Oikawa seemed at least a little bit happy. 

Bokuto had to walk into the kitchen to make sure that there were enough snacks to last them the night. As he did, his mother walked out to say hello to everyone. Suga and Iwaizumi, in particular, seemed happy to meet her. 

“Hello, Mrs. Bokuto! Thanks for letting us all stay here for the night.” Suga said, smiling. Iwaizumi nodded, a small smile on his face as well. Daichi walked over, placing himself next to Suga. 

“Mrs. Bokuto, it's very kind of you to let us stay here. But I do have one question.” Daichi said, and Bokuto's mother nodded. 

“What is it?” 

“How could you, someone so calm and so kind, have a kid like,” Daichi stopped speaking for a moment, gesturing to Bokuto, “him?” Suga punched his arm, and Bokuto's mom just laughed. 

“You know, if we're being completely honest here, I used to be like him. He gets it all from me.” She laughed, and so did Suga and Daichi.  
While the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno had been speaking to Bokuto's mom, Bokuto had finished looking for snacks in the kitchen. He headed back into the living room, clearing his throat before speaking. 

“Alright, guys, unfortunate news. We don't have enough snacks to last us the night, so we need more. Kuroo?” When he finished speaking, he looked to the Nekoma captain, who nodded. 

“I'm on it. Who wants to come with me?” He asked, and Nishinoya was the only one to volunteer. “Alrighty then, off we go, Yuu!” He exclaimed, and the pair exited the house. As they did, Bokuto spoke up again. 

“Okay, let's go put all of our stuff into my room.” He said, and everyone picked up their bags. Daichi grabbed both Kuroo's and Nishinoya’s, since they weren't there to do so themselves. When Bokuto opened the door to his room, there was an audible gasp coming from Iwaizumi. He looked around, jaw falling to the floor. 

“Bokuto, I cannot BELIEVE this! You can't even see the floor!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, immediately leaning over so that he could begin to pick things up. 

“Iwaizumi, no! Everything is where it is for a reason!” Bokuto protested, trying to put the things Iwaizumi had put away where they had originally been. Iwaizumi just glared at Bokuto, and he backed off. Oikawa laughed loudly, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Oh man, Boku! You put my messes to SHAME! I haven't seen Iwa-chan like this since the summer of ‘09.” He said, and Bokuto had a questioning look on his face. “Ah well, you see, my cousins came over that summer. The mess that they made was so bad that Iwa-chan started crying.” While Oikawa was speaking, Suga had gone over to join Iwaizumi in cleaning Bokuto’s room. Bokuto had a pleading look on his face, and when the two vice captains didn't stop cleaning, Bokuto went into the corner and started crying. 

“Bo, you're so overdramatic. You need to chill out a little bit.” Daichi said, patting Bokuto on the back before he went into the kitchen, with the intention of getting himself a drink. However, when he opened the fridge, he couldn't help but screech. “Bokuto, this food is at LEAST two months old!” It was, at this point, that Iwaizumi fainted. 

 

When Kuroo and Nishinoya arrived at the store, Kuroo knew exactly what they were going to get. 

“Okay, Yuu. We need soda, Pocky, and chips. The soda is the closest, so we'll-” Kuroo was interrupted by a stranger speaking up. 

“Uh, excuse me, is that your little brother?” An older woman asked, and Kuroo nodded while holding back a laugh. “Oh! How old is he?” 

“He's in the seventh grade.” Kuroo replied, pulling Nishinoya closer to him. He nodded, looking to the lady. 

“BRO, I WANNA GO WATCH GODZILLA, WE NEED TO GO!” He exclaimed, pulling on Kuroo’s sleeve. Kuroo laughed a little bit before speaking. 

“I love my little brother, but his Godzilla obsession is getting out of control!” He exclaimed, letting Nishinoya drag him away. After that, they quickly got what they needed, and they left the store. 

“Oh my god, Yuu, she thought that you were my little brother!” Kuroo was laughing so hard he was beginning to cry. 

“Tetsu, that was hilarious!” Noya stated, laughing just as hard as Kuroo was. 

 

When Kuroo and Noya arrived back at the house, Bokuto was crying, and Iwaizumi was being coddled by Oikawa. 

“What happened here?” Nishinoya asked, holding back his laughter. Oikawa looked up from patting Iwaizumi’s head. 

“We all went to put our things in Boku’s room, but it was a mess! Iwa-chan and Kou-chan both started to clean and Dai-chan went to the fridge, and there was two month old food. Kou-chan almost fainted, and Iwa-chan did!” Oikawa exclaimed, still looking fairly concerned for Iwaizumi. Kuroo and Noya looked at each other before they both burst into laughter. Kuroo slapped Noya’s back, and he put his elbow onto the shorter boy's shoulder. As he stopped laughing, he began to speak.

“Okay, guys, enough of this. I brought the snacks, and we're going to play spin the bottle!” He proclaimed, and everyone just barely let out a sigh. They found their way back into the living room, and as they were setting up, Bokuto's mom walked into the room. "Koutarou, sweetie, I'm going to go somewhere with your father. I'll be back tomorrow morning.” She said, kissing Bokuto's forehead. “Be careful, okay?” She asked, and Bokuto nodded. Satisfied with that, she left the boys to their own devices. 

“Okay, everyone! Get into a circle!” Kuroo demanded, and everyone did as he said. Once everyone was sitting down, Kuroo got the bottle. “I'll be the first one to go, guys.” As he spun the bottle, he smiled. The bottle spun for a few moments, before landing on Bokuto. Kuroo immediately went to go kiss him. The first years looked a little uncomfortable as the two captains pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Bokuto pulled away. He then reached into the middle, and spun the bottle. The first years were still staring at Kuroo as the bottle landed on Nishinoya. The second year shrugged slightly, pressing a kiss to Bokuto's lips quickly. He was blushing slightly when he went to spin the bottle. There were a few moments of silence as the bottle spun, and when it landed, there was a little chuckle. 

It had landed on Oikawa, and Noya sighed softly, Oikawa making a face as he did so. 

“Don't do that, Noya! I'm actually very good at kissing.” He pouted slightly, before leaning in to kiss Noya. After they both pulled back, Noya was blushing more. 

“Oikawa-san, you've got very soft lips.” He muttered, and Oikawa puffed out his chest slightly. 

“Nishinoya, don't inflate his ego.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa frowned as he spun the bottle. It landed on Iwaizumi, and he leaned in to kiss Oikawa, pulling away just as fast. 

“Iwa-chan, what was that? That wasn't even a kiss!” Oikawa protested, and Daichi slapped the back of his head. 

“Oikawa, shush! Let's just keep playing.” Daichi said, and Oikawa rubbed at the back of his head. Iwaizumi sighed and spun the bottle, which stopped on Daichi. They pecked each other's lips. Daichi pulled back first so that he would be able to spin the bottle. It landed on Suga, and Daichi tried to hide a small smile as Suga leaned in to kiss him. As their lips touched, Suga smiled. Everyone “ooh”ed and “aah”ed, and Daichi pulled away. “You guys, shut up.” He muttered, and Suga laughed softly. When he spun the bottle, it landed on Tsukishima. He looked unbothered by this, and Suga shrugged softly. The two leaned forward, their lips meeting for a second. 

The group played spin the bottle for awhile longer. Once they were done, they decided that it would be best to do something else. There were several suggestions, but they finally came to one, unanimous conclusion. 

“We're gonna play seven minutes in heaven!” Bokuto exclaimed, and Daichi made a face. “Don't worry, though. The rules state that you just have to be in the closet - you don't actually have to do anything.” He laughed loudly, and the others groaned. He grabbed a hat, and shook it around. “Okay, Tsurou - you choose first!” He exclaimed, and Kuroo obliged. He pulled a slip of paper out of the hat, and showed it to everyone else. 

“I got you, Kouta.” He winked slightly, and Bokuto laughed. 

“Okay. Oikawa, could you time?” Bokuto asked, and the Seijou third year simply nodded. As Bokuto and Kuroo settled themselves in the closet, Kuroo placed himself onto Bokuto's lap. Right before Oikawa closed the door, Kuroo put his hand out. 

“Tsukki, come here.” He gestured, and Tsukishima took a step back. 

“That's against the rules, Kuroo-san.” He muttered, and Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“Don't care. C’mere.” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima groaned very softly. He walked over, having a bit of a hard time finding out where to place himself. He ended up being sandwiched between the other two, giving Oikawa a look as he closed the door. When it was closed, Kuroo went to put a hand on Tsukishima's face. He had a small blush covering his cheeks, and Kuroo laughed. 

“Don't worry, Tsukki, we'll take care of you.” Kuroo muttered, pressing his lips gently to those of the first year. Tsukishima, for a moment, sat there without reacting. But after he registered what was happening, he began to kiss back softly. Kuroo, at this point, smiled into the kiss. Bokuto tapped Tsukishima's shoulder before speaking.

“I need a turn.” Bokuto whispered into the first year's ear, and Tsukishima somehow maneuvered himself so that he was facing the Fukurodani captain. This time, he was a bit more confident in kissing the third year. As he pressed his lips to Bokuto's, he felt Kuroo placing kisses to the back of his neck. 

Tsukishima had really been getting into his groove when Oikawa was there, knocking at the door. He pulled away from Bokuto, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Oikawa opened the door, and he laughed. 

“You guys look like you had fun!” He snickered, and Tsukishima glared at him as he left the closet. Bokuto went to grab the hat, but Oikawa pulled it away. “We already know who's going next!” He stated, and grabbed both Daichi’s and Suga's hands. He then proceeded to shove them both into the closet. “You guys are practically married anyways, so this should be fine.” Oikawa laughed, starting the timer. 

As they were locked inside of the closet, Daichi looked at Suga and shrugged. Daichi stepped closer to his vice captain, and pressed his lips to Suga’s gently. Suga kissed back, putting his arms around Daichi's neck. 

“You know, I could get used to kissing you more often.” Suga muttered, going back to kissing Daichi after he spoke. 

Their seven minutes seemed to pass by a lot quicker than when Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima had been in the closet. 

Bokuto, at this point, had regained control of the hat. He pushed the hat towards Oikawa, who gladly went to grab a piece of paper. He got it out, read it, and laughed. 

“Okay, Iwa-chan, let's go!” He exclaimed, grabbing Iwaizumi's hand. Iwaizumi let out a soft groan before he and Oikawa were shut into the closet. 

“Okay, you two, seven minutes!” Bokuto, who was now the one timing, called out. 

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, who didn't say anything.

“Iwa-chan, can I kiss you?” Oikawa asked, and it was barely noticeable when Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa stepped closer to him, placing his hands on his hips as their lips touched. 

Soon enough, their seven minutes was over. Oikawa looked triumphant, and Iwaizumi looked at least a little bit embarrassed. Bokuto laughed, and began to speak. 

“Alright, everyone. We're gonna stop that for now, so you who didn't have to play - you're safe!” He exclaimed, before Kuroo went to speak. 

“For those of you that had to play, that might have been an embarrassing experience, so we now are going to do something a bit more mellow. We're gonna watch movies!” Kuroo stated, and a few people (Daichi, Suga, and Tsukishima, specifically) gave sighs of relief. As they set up to watch the movies, Daichi and Suga were cuddling, Bokuto was cuddling with Tsukishima, and Oikawa was cuddling with Iwaizumi. Once everything was all set and ready to go, Kuroo went to join Bokuto and Tsukishima. As the movies played, they all fell asleep like that. 

That sleepover had been relatively successful, to say the least.


	5. Truth or Dare Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was getting ready for the night when his phone started to ring very loudly. He wiped off his hand on a towel sitting next to him before he answered the call. 
> 
> “What's so important that you're actually calling me up, Tetsu?” He asked, continuing to wipe off his face. 
> 
> “Someone posted a picture of me, Kouta, and Kei cuddling on the blackmail account and I need to know who did it.” Kuroo huffed, and Oikawa laughed as he continued to wipe at his face.

Oikawa was getting ready for the night when his phone started to ring very loudly. He wiped off his hand on a towel sitting next to him before he answered the call. 

“What's so important that you're actually calling me up, Tetsu?” He asked, continuing to wipe off his face. 

“Someone posted a picture of me, Kouta, and Kei cuddling on the blackmail account and I need to know who did it.” Kuroo huffed, and Oikawa laughed as he continued to wipe at his face.

“Tetsu, do you really think that I did that?”

“I don't know, you've embarrassed me before!”

“Well, if you want me to tell you who did it, you'd better be nicer to me!” Oikawa protested, and a gasp came from the other side of the line. 

“You know who posted it?”

“Of course! What do you take me for? An idiot?” Oikawa laughed, setting down his rag. “It was Yamaguchi.” He said, and there were a few moments of silence from Kuroo. 

“Okay. Thanks, Oikawa.” Kuroo said, before hanging up. Oikawa sighed softly before returning to what he had been doing.

 

“Yamaguchi, why did you post that picture?” Kuroo questioned, and Yamaguchi shrugged, even though Kuroo wasn't there to see him.

“It's called a blackmail account for a reason, Kuroo-san. We post pictures that could be used as blackmail.” Yamaguchi stated, and a groan came from Kuroo's end of the line.

“Please delete it.”

“I can't. Sorry, I didn't make the rules.”

 

When everyone met up next, they were at Oikawa's house. Even after the huge disaster the first time, Oikawa had insisted, saying “I want to host a successful sleepover this time!” They had eventually agreed, and once they were at his house, there wasn't much to do. 

“You guys seem a bit bored, so I have an idea!” Oikawa exclaimed, “so get your shoes on.” He demanded, and everyone did as they were told. They followed him out of the house, walking the short distance to a park near Oikawa's house. As they arrived, the kids playing took a glance at the group of teenage boys. Everyone except Oikawa seemed at least a little bit weirded out. 

“Hey, Tooru, why are these kids all staring at us?” Suga asked, touching Oikawa's shoulder to get his attention. Oikawa thought for a moment before responding. 

“I come here a lot, so the kids here know me.” He said, just as one of the kids walked over to him. 

“Hi Tooru!” The kid gave him a big hug, and Oikawa smiled. 

“Hey there!” Oikawa exclaimed, patting the kids head. The kid pulled on Oikawa's arm, and the Seijou third year left with him. They walked a short distance away, and Oikawa kneeled so that he could whisper to the kid. They exchanged a few words, occasionally glancing over to the group. Finally, the two nodded, and Oikawa walked back over. “Okay, guys, let's go on the swings or something.” He suggested, and everyone nodded. As they walked over to the swings, Nishinoya was trailing behind the rest of the group. Oikawa, with a determined look, went and scooped up the Karasuno libero. He hit at Oikawa's shoulder, calling out. 

“Tetsu! Help!” He shouted, and Kuroo turned around immediately. Oikawa had, at this point, already gotten Nishinoya into the rock tunnel on the playground. Kuroo ran over, but several of the children that were there kept Kuroo from saving him. 

“Oh come on! Let me get Yuu!” Kuroo pleaded, and the kids shook their heads. 

“You have to…” One spoke, but he trailed off, turning to Oikawa. Oikawa whispered something to him, and the kid spoke again. “You have to say that Tooru is the best at volleyball!” The kid crossed his arms, giving Kuroo an expectant look. Kuroo took a deep breath - it was taking a lot out of him to not shove these kids out of the way. 

“Okay. Oikawa is the best at volleyball.” Kuroo said, and the kid looked to Oikawa, who nodded. 

The group of kids parted, and both Oikawa and Nishinoya emerged from the tunnel. Kuroo immediately grabbed Nishinoya, pulling the shorter boy closer to him. Oikawa laughed, and Kuroo glared at him. His expression softened as he looked back to Nishinoya. 

“Are you okay, Yuu?” He asked, and Nishinoya nodded. 

“I'm okay. Oikawa-san didn't do anything to hurt me!” He exclaimed, and Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. When he looked back to Oikawa, the Seijou third year was patting one of the kids on the head, before there was a familiar voice. 

“Hello, Tooru.” Oikawa looked up to see Akaashi with a small child at his side. Oikawa stood up, and have Akaashi a quick hug. 

“Hey, Keiji! I see you brought your little bro!” He said, smiling next to the kid standing next to Akaashi. The child smiled softly, walking towards Oikawa with his arms raised. Oikawa, giving in to the child's wishes, picked him up. 

Everyone else was watching this interaction with a bit of a confused expression - especially Bokuto. 

“Akaashi? What is this?” Bokuto walked over, looking from Oikawa to Akaashi. Oikawa, who was still holding Akaashi’s brother, laughed, but Akaashi was the one to speak. 

“What's wrong, Bokuto-san? Tooru and I are friends.” Akaashi said, and Oikawa nodded. Bokuto was fairly speechless - was Akaashi really friends with Oikawa?

“Wait…those times that you said you couldn't hang out with me, you were hanging out with him?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi nodded. Bokuto's gaze seemed blank, and he walked away, not speaking. Oikawa laughed a little bit before he turned to Akaashi to speak. 

“Hey, Keiji, I'm having a sleepover with everyone at my house. You wanna come over?” He asked, and Akaashi nodded. 

“I'll have to take my brother home, but I'll come after that.” Oikawa nodded, handing Akaashi his brother. Akaashi gave him a small wave, and Oikawa turned to everyone else. 

“Okay, guys, let's head back!” He exclaimed, and everyone followed him when he started to walk back towards his house. 

When they all arrived back at his house, Bokuto had finally found something to say. 

“Oikawa, how did you get Akaashi to let you call him Keiji? When did it happen? I've only called him Keiji once, and that was last year.” Bokuto said, huffing slightly. 

“It just happened, Boku! You can't force things like that.” Oikawa said, shrugging slightly. At that point, the door opened, and Akaashi walked in. He waved slightly to everyone, before he went to go put his stuff in Oikawa's room. Oikawa clapped so that everyone would be paying attention to him when he spoke.

“Guys, we're gonna be playing truth or dare, so sit in a circle, 'kay?” Everyone did as he said, and Akaashi sat between him and Bokuto when he joined the circle. “Alright, I'll go first. Tetsu, truth or dare?” He asked, and Kuroo thought for a moment. 

“Dare.” Kuroo said, and Oikawa thought for a moment. 

“Make out with Tsukki for 15 seconds.” He said, and Kuroo looked to the first year, getting up and walking over towards him. He pressed his lips to the blonde's, Oikawa counting as they kissed. When Oikawa reached fifteen, Tsukishima pulled away. A small string of saliva connected their lips still, and Tsukishima reached up to wipe that away. Kuroo had a slight smirk on his face as he sat back down. After a moment, he spoke up. 

“Yamaguchi, truth or dare?” He asked, and Yamaguchi answered immediately. 

“Truth.” He replied. If he chose truth, he thought, how bad could it be? Kuroo already had his question in mind.

“If you had to date anyone in this room, who would it be?” Kuroo asked, and Yamaguchi blushed. He was fidgeting a little bit, and everyone seemed to be oblivious to the fact, except for Oikawa. He wondered why he would be like that for such a mellow question. 

“Ennoshita.” He said, and everyone nodded, as if they understood why Yamaguchi would say that. Yamaguchi sighed slightly before speaking. 

“Akaashi-san, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Akaashi replied, and Yamaguchi spent a moment thinking before he asked his question. 

“What is the most embarrassing thing about Oikawa-san that you can think of?” Oikawa had a slightly horrified expression on his face, which morphed into a pleading one as he looked at Akaashi. There was around a minute of silence as Akaashi thought of what to say. 

“Well, Tooru loves kids, and wants to be a stay-at-home dad. I'm not sure if that classifies as embarrassing, though.” When Akaashi finished speaking, Oikawa had a terrified look on his face. When Bokuto and Kuroo started laughing, Oikawa glared at Akaashi, who simply shrugged. 

After they had stopped playing truth or dare, Kuroo got up so he could get ready for the night. 

“Guys, I gotta go put in my retainer real quick.” He said, and Oikawa's head turned slowly. 

“Wait, Tetsu, you have a retainer? You had braces at some point?” Oikawa asked, not really processing what had been said. Kuroo nodded, and Oikawa seemed to be having an existential crisis. 

“I… I just thought that your teeth were naturally that straight and pretty.” Oikawa muttered, and Kuroo sighed. Daichi decided that he'd go get ready for the night as well. 

When he returned, he was wearing glasses, and Oikawa again looked like he was suffering from an existential crisis. 

“Are you kidding me? You wear glasses?” Oikawa sighed loudly, slumping to the floor. “Oh, great. I bet Boku has contacts too!” And, right as he said that, Bokuto walked in while carrying a contact container. Right before Oikawa said anything, Bokuto spoke up. 

“Chill, dude. These are for Akaashi.” He said, and Oikawa sighed. 

“What, so are Tsukki, Dai-chan and I the glasses crew now?” Oikawa asked, speaking to no one in particular. 

“Don't forget Akaashi!” Bokuto said, and Oikawa nodded. 

“Right. Tsukki, Dai-chan, Keiji and I are the glasses quartet.” Oikawa slumped even more into the ground, and Daichi laughed. 

 

After awhile, everyone but Oikawa and Yamaguchi had fallen asleep. They were both on their phones when Oikawa lifted his head up so he could ask Yamaguchi a question. 

“So, Yamaguchi, how long have you and Ennoshita been dating?” He asked, and Yamaguchi’s head shot up, looking at least a little bit worried. 

“How did you know?” Oikawa laughed, looking at Yamaguchi again. 

“It was kinda obvious. Plus, I see and know all.” Oikawa stated, a smug look on his face. 

“Well, Oikawa-san, you didn't know that Daichi had glasses.”

“Don't bring that up!”


	6. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From Oikawa Tooru]  
> Hey guys, when’s our next sleepover gonna be? Also, Dai-chan, it’ll be at your house, kay?
> 
> [From Sawamura Daichi]  
> Eh, sorry, Oikawa. I promised Suga I’d do something with him this weekend.
> 
> [From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
> It could be @ my house
> 
> [From Bokuto Koutarou]  
> or @ mine !!!!!!
> 
> [From Oikawa Tooru]  
> I don’t think so >:P. But that just leaves me and…….
> 
> [From Ushijima Wakatoshi]  
> Me. Do you want it to be at my house?
> 
> [From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
> sounds ok with me :P
> 
> [From Bokuto Koutarou]  
> me 2 !!!!
> 
> [From Oikawa Tooru]  
> i guess i’ve got no choice then. Ushiwaka, we’ll be there on Friday. Be prepared >:P
> 
> [From Sawamura Daichi]  
> Sorry I can’t make it, guys. Next time?
> 
> [From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
> Definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was posted a little earlier than i had planned, but i hope you guys enjoy it!

[From Oikawa Tooru]  
Hey guys, when’s our next sleepover gonna be? Also, Dai-chan, it’ll be at your house, kay?

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
Eh, sorry, Oikawa. I promised Suga I’d do something with him this weekend.

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
It could be @ my house

[From Bokuto Koutarou]  
or @ mine !!!!!!

[From Oikawa Tooru]  
I don’t think so >:P. But that just leaves me and…….

[From Ushijima Wakatoshi]  
Me. Do you want it to be at my house?

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
sounds ok with me :P

[From Bokuto Koutarou]  
me 2 !!!!

[From Oikawa Tooru]  
i guess i’ve got no choice then. Ushiwaka, we’ll be there on Friday. Be prepared >:P

[From Sawamura Daichi]  
Sorry I can’t make it, guys. Next time?

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
Definitely

 

Oikawa made sure that he wouldn’t be the first one at Ushijima’s house by getting Kuroo to give him a ride. Oikawa actually had his car available, but he said that his parents needed to borrow it for whatever reason. Kuroo, knowing that Oikawa just didn’t want to be alone with Ushijima, played along. 

When they arrived, there were already several cars parked outside of the Shiratorizawa captain’s house. Oikawa and Kuroo got out of the car, carrying their bags.  
“Hey, Oikawa, do you think that anyone bothered to tell Ushijima that the rest of Karasuno would be coming over too?” Kuroo turned to Oikawa, who simply shrugged.

“Possibly. I know that Dai-chan isn’t here, but he probably did tell Ushiwaka. Who knows!” Oikawa threw his arms up, walking ahead of Kuroo. 

As they entered the house, a few heads turned to look at them. Bokuto jumped up, running over so that he could hug Kuroo. Kuroo hugged him back, his lips curling into a soft smile. 

It was, at that point, that the Karasuno team barged into the house. Ushijima didn’t seem phased, though - he looked as if he was expecting it. Hinata was jumping all around, but then he stopped, and he stood in one place. He didn’t say anything, but it seemed that Ennoshita knew what was wrong.

“Hinata, did you forget something?” 

“Yeah, I did…..” Hinata said frowning slightly. Ennoshita sighed, tapping Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m gonna take Hinata to go get something he forgot. Make sure that they don’t burn down the house, okay?” Yamaguchi nodded, and Ennoshita gestured for Hinata to follow him. 

Once they exited the house, Ennoshita spoke up again.

“Okay, what’s your address?” Ennoshita looked to Hinata, who hung his head lower than before.

“It’s not at my house.” Hinata replied, a questioning look appearing on Ennoshita’s face.

“Then where is it?” Hinata was silent for a moment before he spoke.

“....It’s at Daichi’s house.”

“When did you leave it there?”

“The last time we had a sleepover there.”

“That was a month ago, Hinata.”

“I know.” Hinata hung his head shamefully. Ennoshita sighed, and they both got into the car.

 

When they arrived at Daichi’s house, Ennoshita was the first one to speak. 

“Since I can assume that you know where your toothbrush is, I think you can go in by yourself. I’ll be waiting out here, okay?” Ennoshita said, and Hinata nodded. He got out of the car, getting out the spare key that Daichi gave to every Karasuno member. 

When he opened the door, Daichi wasn’t in the living room, which seemed a bit odd to Hinata. He shrugged it off, venturing further into the house. He heard little noises here and there, including Suga saying Daichi’s name once. 

He looked throughout the house, looking in every single room except for Daichi’s. Hinata sighed loudly - how long had it been? Five minutes? He wasn’t sure, but he needed to get back to Ennoshita. Hinata made his way to Daichi’s room, opening the door. 

What he saw when he did was Suga sitting on top of Daichi, with neither of them wearing clothes. They hadn’t noticed him yet, so he spoke up.

“Since when do you wrestle naked?” He asked innocently, and Suga whipped his head around as fast as lightning. His mouth was open, and he looked really embarrassed. Hinata was still looking at them when Suga decided to speak.

“Hinata, could you give us a minute please?” He asked, and the first year nodded. He closed the door, and after a few minutes, Suga and Daichi exited the room.

“Hey Hinata, why are you here? Is something wrong?” Daichi asked, and Hinata shook his head. 

“I just needed to get my toothbrush. Ennoshita brought me here.” Hinata replied, and Daichi sighed softly. 

“Okay. I think I know where that is. C’mere.” Daichi gestured for Hinata to follow him as he made his way toward the bathroom. Daichi opened a drawer, grabbing Hinata’s toothbrush. He gave it to the first year before speaking. “There you go. Now go back with Ennoshita, okay?” Hinata nodded obediently, exiting the house. 

When he got back into the car, Ennoshita spoke up.

“What took so long?” He asked, and Hinata shrugged slightly.

“I forgot where it was, but Daichi helped me find it!” Hinata smiled brightly, and Ennoshita nodded. 

“Okay, let’s head back.”  
When they got back to the house, Oikawa was hiding in a corner near the doorway. Hinata walked off, going to find Kageyama, but Ennoshita stood by Oikawa. 

“Oikawa-san, what’s wrong?” He asked, and Oikawa looked up at him. 

“Tendou is here,” Oikawa muttered, standing up as he spoke, “and he and Tetsu are bonding!” He exclaimed, grabbing at Ennoshita’s shoulders. The second year tensed up slightly, picking off Oikawa’s hands with his own. 

“And that’s bad why?” 

“They are both actual DEMONS.” Oikawa said, and Ennoshita sighed loudly. 

“Oikawa-san, I’m sure that you’re just overreacti-”

“Hey there, pretty boy! Who’s this?” A voice interrupted Ennoshita, who turned his head. He saw Tendou, who was standing next to Kuroo, their arms around each other. 

“Run while you can, Ennoshita.” Oikawa said, and Ennoshita backed away. Luckily, the two middle blockers were closing in on Oikawa, who saluted to Ennoshita. 

Hinata, after a few minutes, had found Kageyama standing in a corner. He stepped closer before speaking up.

“Kageyama, why are you sad?” Hinata asked curiously, and Kageyama seemed oddly expressionless. 

“I’m not sad. This is my normal face.” Kageyama replied. Hinata shrugged softly at his dull response. 

“Oh….” Hinata trailed off awkwardly, before continuing the conversation. “Hey Kageyama,” Hinata looked up at his fellow first year, “do you know if people wrestle naked?” He asked, and Kageyama’s stare was even as he looked back at Hinata.

“Dunno. Ask Nishinoya.” He responded, attempting to end the conversation. Hinata, unaware of that fact, went off to find Nishinoya. 

 

In his search for the second year, Hinata passed by the two persistent middle blockers as they cornered Oikawa near the door. The short first year was startled when he heard Oikawa’s desperate call for help. 

“Chibi-chan, help your senpai!” Oikawa had a pleading look on his face, and Hinata took a few steps backwards into Nishinoya. 

“Shouyou, get out of the way! You’re gonna ruin the video!” Nishinoya stepped to the side so that the view of his camera wouldn’t be blocked. Hinata watched the event of possible sexual harassment as Nishinoya spoke up with an eager voice. “Remember boys, when Oikawa-san says ‘Stop’ he really means ‘Go harder’!” The second year laughed loudly, before Hinata realized that the person he was looking for was standing right in front of him.

“Nishinoya-senpai, can I ask you a question?” Hinata pulled at Nishinoya’s sleeve in an attempt to get his attention. The second year turned around, putting his phone into his pocket. 

“Okay, Shouyou, shoot!” Nishinoya pointed finger guns at Hinata as he spoke. Hinata tilted his head to the side slightly, confused at the response that was given. Nishinoya let out an exaggerated sigh. “Just ask the question, Sho.”

“Do you and your friends ever wrestle naked on the bed?” Hinata asked, his brown eyes having a questioning look. Nishinoya fell completely silent, staring back at Hinata. He began to speak, but failed to find the right words to say. After this happening several times, he finally spoke up.

“Could you explain a little bit more?” Nishinoya’s face started to turn red as he held back his laughter. 

“Well… I was at Daichi’s house looking for my toothbrush, and I couldn’t find it. So I went into his room, and saw Suga sitting on top of Daichi. I think Daichi lost, because he couldn’t stop groaning, but I think Suga heard me outside of the door, because he shouted ‘I’m coming!’ really loudly.” When Hinata finished explaining, he could hear laughter coming from the three boys near the door. Nishinoya nearly toppled over with laughter. After a good three minutes of this, he wiped away the tears and looked at Hinata.

“Hey, Sho, I think Tsukki would have a better answer to your question.” Nishinoya pointed in Tsukishima’s general direction. Hinata looked to where Nishinoya pointed, and nodded. 

“Okay. Thank you, Nishinoya-senpai!” The small first year walked away from Nishinoya, and casually stood in front of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The blonde first year looked up with a disinterested expression. 

“What do you want, Hinata? Can’t you see that I’m doing something?” Tsukki’s voice was cold as he spoke to Hinata. The shorter boy was a little bit puzzled by this, since Tsukki didn’t seem to have anything around him. 

“Oh, well, I asked Nishinoya-senpai a question, and he said you could answer it better than he could.” Hinata shyly explained, and Tsukki let out a loud sigh. 

“Fine. What do you wanna know?” Tsukki glanced at him, his golden-brown eyes showing little emotion. 

“What does it mean when two guys wrestle naked on a bed?” Hinata tilted his head to the side, and Tsukki nearly choked on his spit.

“Wait, what the fuck? Why would you ask that?” Tsukki practically shouted. Yamaguchi started to laugh, and excused himself to the bathroom. 

“I forgot my toothbrush at Daichi’s house, and I couldn’t find it. I decided to look for Daichi in his bedroom, since he wasn’t anywhere else in the house. I walked in on him and Suga wrestling on the bed, naked. Suga was obviously winning, because he was on top and he looked like he was pinning Daichi down. I think Suga heard me outside of the door, because he screamed ‘I’m coming!’. But then when I walked in, he was all shocked like it didn’t happen.” Hinata stared at Tsukki, waiting for a response. Tsukki took a moment to collect his thoughts before he answered.

“They were having sex.” 

“They were...WHAT?” Hinata exclaimed, his widening in surprise. “I didn’t know two guys could do that!” Tsukki looked at him, taking a deep breath as he prepared to speak.

“Do you want me to explain?” Tsukki asked, seeming oddly calm. Hinata nodded, still a bit unsure. “First, there are two men. These two men have decided that they want to take their relationship to the next level. Do you understand that much?” Tsukki asked in a patronizing tone, Hinata nodding in response. “They go somewhere, and they begin to strip. Then, one of them has to be prepared. Is that clear enough for you?” Tsukki questioned, and Hinata stared back blankly. “Obviously you’re not getting it. Maybe I should sto-”

“But...where would they put….it?” Hinata looked at the ground, his face growing red with embarrassment. 

“One of them takes it up the ass.” Tsukki explained bluntly. At this point, Hinata felt that his face couldn’t get any redder. Tsukki, on the other hand, had no sign of a blush. 

“How…..would….um, it fit in there?” Hinata’s gaze was practically glued to the floor. 

“As I said before, they have to prepare first,” Tsukki’s voice was monotone, “but I’m guessing that you don’t know what that means.” Hinata nodded, feeling too embarrassed to speak. “First, one of ‘em has to lube up some of their fingers - lube is an oily type of gel - and then they take those fingers and insert them into the other person’s ass.” As Tsukki explained this, Hinata had a horrified expression on his face, but Tsukki didn’t stop there. “After they wiggle the fingers around, being sure the hole is well-prepared and ready so it won’t hurt, they then - slowly - push in the dick. Congratulations, Hinata, now you know how gay sex works.”

“Great job, guys, but I would have preferred if the video wasn’t so long. I’ll definitely be posting this on the blackmail account!” Nishinoya’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere, and Hinata whipped his head around. His face was beet red, and he looked ready to cry. “Shouyou, the look on your face is priceless,” Noya walked over to the shrimpy first year, “do you need a hug?” Hinata nodded slowly, Noya wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. 

Kuroo walked into the room, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

“I heard the entire thing. Hinata, if you ever have any more questions, I could give you some first-hand experience on the topic.” Kuroo winked flirtatiously at the first year. Ennoshita, having heard the exchange, walked up behind Kuroo, and smacked the back of his head. Kuroo bent forward, holding the back of his head. 

“Don’t say that! He’s just a kid.” Ennoshita scolded, and Kuroo backed away from the surprisingly intimidating second year. 

“Chill out, it was just a joke.”

“It didn’t sound like it was a joke!” Ennoshita and Kuroo continued to bicker as Hinata finally started to understand what Tsukki had told him.


	7. Not In My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
> hey... 
> 
> [From Sugawara Koushi]  
> ???? what is it, tetsu?
> 
> [From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
> koushi i know your secret
> 
> [From Sugawara Koushi]  
> What ????? What do you mean??
> 
> [From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
> ……… you’re planning on having the next sleepover at your house……..
> 
> As Suga read the text, he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He went to type up a message, his heart still beating rapidly. 
> 
> [From Sugawara Koushi]  
> Haha, yeah! How did you know?
> 
> [From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
> lol dude i was joking, but i’ll tell everyone else where it’ll be ;0 see u on friday !!!!!
> 
> [From Sugawara Koushi]  
> …. Okay, Tetsu. See you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of sex. if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this chapter. but i'm guessing because you clicked on this you knew full well what you were getting yourself into.

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
hey... 

[From Sugawara Koushi]  
???? what is it, tetsu?

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
koushi i know your secret

[From Sugawara Koushi]  
What ????? What do you mean??

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
……… you’re planning on having the next sleepover at your house……..

As Suga read the text, he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He went to type up a message, his heart still beating rapidly. 

[From Sugawara Koushi]  
Haha, yeah! How did you know?

[From Kuroo Tetsurou]  
lol dude i was joking, but i’ll tell everyone else where it’ll be ;0 see u on friday !!!!!

[From Sugawara Koushi]  
…. Okay, Tetsu. See you then.

 

 

Suga pulled Daichi into a long, deep kiss. Suga turned around, still kissing Daichi as he opened the door to his bedroom. The grey haired boy pulled Daichi by the collar through the doorway. Suga’s soft hands ran down Daichi’s muscular chest, reaching the elastic of his boxers as he deepened the kiss. The two pulled away from each other momentarily, as Daichi stripped Suga of his shirt. He pushed Suga onto the bed roughly, leaning in for another kiss. Daichi drew his tongue across Suga’s bottom lip, biting softly. As the intensity of the kisses increased, Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi’s waist in an attempt to pull him as close as he could. Daichi, in a quick movement, rolled his hips against Suga, causing a loud moan to come from Suga’s lips. 

“Daichi, stop teasing me,” Suga muttered against Daichi’s lips, “you know that I don’t like waiting.” 

“Someone’s eager today.” Daichi let out a soft chuckle, pulling himself away from the boy on the bed. He slowly tugged off his shirt, as if he were putting on a show for Suga. After he tossed the shirt to the side, he leaned over Suga, one hand going to the waistband of his pants as he whispered, “how about we get these off, too?” Suga smiled softly as Daichi licked the sweet spot on his neck, and ran his tongue along Suga’s collarbone. Suga let out a soft groan, rolling his hips up in an attempt to get more friction. Daichi stopped kissing Suga’s neck with a smirk on his face. “The more impatient you act, the longer I’m going to take.” Daichi’s attention went back to decorating Suga’s neck with marks.

“Are we really doing this today, Daichi? We have people coming in an hour, we need to hurry.” Suga whined, running his fingers through the short, dark hair of the boy hovering above him. 

“I didn’t say you could talk yet.” Daichi’s voice was low, sending vibrations through Suga’s body. “But I guess I’ll let you have what you want.” Daichi continued kissing down Suga’s body, until he reached his waist. He played with the elastic of Suga’s boxers as he sucked deep bruises into the skin near his hip bones. Once he was satisfied with the marks he left, he pulled off Suga’s pants and boxers in one swift motion. Daichi leaned down, kissing and blowing hot air on the skin of Suga’s inner thighs. He moved his head slightly up, his breath ghosting over the head of Suga’s dick as he took the tip of it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, causing Suga’s breath to hitch. 

After a few teasing moments, Daichi took the rest of Suga’s length into his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom. Suga began rotating his hips slowly, pushing his dick further into Daichi’s throat. As Daichi bobbed his head up and down, he let out a low hum around Suga. 

 

Oikawa walked down the street to Suga’s house, the rhythm of his steps calm and carefree. He was looking forward to the sleepover and seeing his friends as he arrived at the host’s house. He walked up the front steps of the house, knocking at the door. After a minute of silence, he knocked again. Feeling impatient, he looked around for a spare key he knew would be under the welcome mat. Kneeling down quickly, he grabbed the key and unlocked the door. As he entered the house, he didn’t see Suga immediately. Assuming that Suga was busy, Oikawa began to put his things in the living room.

 

Daichi began thrusting into Suga. Suga’s back arched with pleasure, and his legs tightened around the other boy’s waist. Suga let out a breathy moan, which was muffled by   
Daichi’s lips against his. Daichi stopped thrusting for a moment, and looked towards the door of the bedroom. 

“Did you hear something?” Daichi whispered, and Suga let out a sigh.

“Daichi, no one is supposed to be here for another 45 minutes. Just keep going.” Suga reached around Daichi, embracing him as he pulled him closer to his chest. 

“If you say so…” Daichi kissed Suga gently, beginning to thrust once again. 

 

After waiting around for about 5 minutes, Oikawa heard a muffled groan from Suga’s bedroom. His head shot up, and he listened closely to hear the sound again. After a few moments, Oikawa heard another groan, but louder. 

“Kou-chan, are you okay?” Oikawa called out as he made his way towards Suga’s bedroom.

 

 

Suga gasped loudly, and Daichi let out soft pants. They were both close, Daichi’s thrusts becoming more and more erratic, and Suga’s moans were filling the room. 

“Daichi, I -” Suga looked over Daichi’s shoulders to see none other than Oikawa standing in the doorway. Suga clawed at Daichi’s back in an attempt to get his attention, but it wasn’t working. Suga was trying to contain himself as his orgasm hit him. “D-Daichi…..T-T-Tooruuu!” Suga shouted, coming on Daichi’s chest. Daichi stopped thrusting, staring at his partner. 

“What the hell? Why are you saying his name?” Daichi demanded an answer, and Suga lifted an arm to point behind Daichi. 

“I think I’m a little early….” Oikawa trailed off, not able to take his eyes off of the two forms lying in the bed. “Kou-chan, you sure are….vocal.” He did his best to look away, but his eyes were glued to them.

“Tooru, you have three seconds to get the hell out of this room before I kick your ass.” Daichi threatened, and Oikawa backed away slowly. He shut the door as he left, and Daichi turned to Suga. “Did he see you…y’know..” Daichi didn’t need to finish the question, because Suga knew what he meant. 

“I think he saw more than just that, unfortunately.” Suga looked to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with Daichi. Daichi sighed softly, before he pulled himself away from Suga. “Daichi, you didn’t-” Suga was cut off by Daichi putting his fingers to his lips. 

“After that, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to come again.” Daichi cleaned both him and Suga up, tossing Suga his clothes. They both quickly got dressed, and exited the room, only to find Oikawa on the floor, in a fetal position. Suga kneeled down, placing his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Tooru, are you okay?” He asked with a gentle tone, and Oikawa looked up at him.

“I don’t know anymore. I never thought I’d see one of my best friends having sex, but here I am now. And not to mention that I saw you…” Oikawa stopped, tucking his head back into its original position. Daichi let out a loud sigh, slinging Oikawa over his shoulder. Oikawa was limp as Daichi carried him to the living room, and Daichi set him on the couch. When Daichi walked back to where Suga was, he gave him a concerned look. 

“What are we supposed to do about that? We can’t just leave him like that. We have people coming over.” Daichi looked back at Oikawa, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. Suga put a hand to his head, thinking for a moment. 

“I don’t know. I’ll go talk to him.” Suga gave Daichi a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking over to Oikawa. He sat on the couch next to him, and spoke up once again. “Tooru, I think we’re both very scarred by this…..we should just try and forget that it ever happened, and have a fun time with everyone else tonight.” Suga suggested, and Oikawa’s blank stare shifted to rest on Suga.

“You said my name.”

“What?”

“You said my name when you came. Kou-chan, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget that.” Oikawa shuddered slightly, and Suga got up slowly.

“I’m really sorry, Tooru. I’ll do anything if you just promise to not let it interfere with our friendship.” Suga put his hand on OIkawa’s head, ruffling his soft, brown hair before he went back to Daichi. 

“I think he’ll be okay, if only for tonight.” Suga looked at the ground, a depressed look in his eyes. Daichi took a step closer to Suga, pulling him into a hug. 

“Koushi, everything will be fine. Oikawa isn’t the type to break off a friendship.” Daichi reassured Suga, who smiled softly just as the doors to his house swung open. The three boys in the living room all looked to where the noise was coming from, only to see that Tanaka, along with the rest of Karasuno, had arrived. 

 

A few hours later, the sleepover was in full swing. Suga caught the scent of smoke from the kitchen, and ran as fast as he could to see what was going on. The concerned expression on Suga’s face only worsened when he saw that Oikawa was attempting to teach Noya how to cook. 

“Noya, if it’s on fire, you put it in the sink!” Suga yelled, shoving Noya out of the way and grabbing the handle of the pot. He threw the pot into the sink, drenching it in water. The fire went out, and luckily, the smoke alarm didn’t go off. Suga looked down at the pan in disgust as he spoke. “What were you even trying to make? Were you trying to set the house on fire?”

“I was just trying to be creative, and Oikawa-san said he would help!”

“Noya, if you want to be creative, I’ll get you a piece of paper and some crayons.” Suga sighed loudly, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead.

“Fine, but only if you get me a glitter pen.” Noya folded his arms, huffing as he did so. As he exited the room, Suga looked at Oikawa, before he spoke.

“Tooru, what were you thinking? If he isn’t allowed to use adult scissors, he isn’t allowed to use the stove either.” Suga let out his mom voice, and Oikawa laughed. 

“Don’t sweat it, Kou-chan. At least….we weren’t the ones who chased your cat into a tree.” Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck, and Suga’s head shot up.

“What about my cat?” 

“Chibi-chan and Boku saw your cat outside, and wanted to dress it up. It’s in the tree now, so it should be safe.” When Oikawa finished speaking, Suga let out a loud groan *not sexually* as he walked outside. He grabbed both Hinata and Bokuto by the ear, dragging them inside the house. 

“Guys, I’m okay with most things, but you do not touch my cat.” Suga scolded the pair, who seemed the least bit guilty.

“Suga, why do you like pussy that much? I thought you were gay.” Bokuto cracked the joke, and Suga did his best to ignore it. Hinata and Oikawa, on the other hand, stared blankly into the distance as their horrible memories came flooding back. Suga shoved both Hinata and Bokuto through the door, hearing Kuroo’s voice.

“We’re gonna play never have I ever, so gather round, folks!” Kuroo exclaimed, and Bokuto scoffed.

“What are we, Westerners?” He asked, and Kuroo stuck his tongue out.

“What’s wrong with a little bit of American slang? I’m just trying to seem relatable.” 

“Does it look like any of us are even a little bit American?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo ignored what he said, instead choosing to start the game. 

“Okay. Never Have I Ever worn lingerie.” Kuroo said, and Oikawa slowly put one of his fingers down. “Okay, dude, explain.” Kuroo demanded, doing his best to not laugh. Oikawa blushed, looking down at his hands.

“The rules of the game don’t say that we have to explain what happened.” Oikawa muttered, and Kuroo stood up. 

“Alright, there’s been a change of rules. If you put your finger down for something weird, you have to explain it.” As Kuroo finished speaking, he looked around. Everyone nodded, and Kuroo looked back to Oikawa. “Okay, dude, spill.”

“Iwa-chan said I’d look good in it, so I tried it on.” Oikawa pointed at Iwaizumi, trying to change the focus of the conversation.

“Iwaizumi, I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff!” Kuroo laughed loudly, and Iwaizumi huffed, hiding his face in the palms of his hands. “Okay, Yuu, your turn.”

“Never Have I Ever had gay thoughts about Daichi.” Noya spoke, a smile plastered on his face. Everyone in the circle, except for Hinata, put a finger down. 

“Okay….” Hinata trailed off, tapping his fingers against his lips as he thought. “Never Have I Ever cheated on a test.” Hinata looked proud as everyone, other than him, put a finger down. The next in the circle was Kageyama, who took a moment to think. 

“Never Have I Ever been shorter than a first year girl.”

“C’mon, Tobio! That’s not fair.” Noya whined, though he put a finger down. Hinata also dropped a finger.

“It’s fair. I’m following the rules.” Kageyama said coldly, his gaze even as he looked at Noya. The second year huffed, ending the argument. Tsukki was the next one to go, looking fairly disinterested.

“Never Have I Ever walked in on Suga and Daichi ‘wrestling naked’.” Tsukki said, a smirk plastered on his features. Oikawa and Hinata froze up, but they were somehow able to put down one finger each. Noya pat Hinata’s back in an attempt to comfort him, but no one around Oikawa made any such gesture. 

“Never Have I Ever gone skinny dipping.” Yamaguchi spoke up, and both Kuroo and Bokuto put a finger down. They both laughed slightly, which made everyone else start laughing, too. Oikawa, who was up next, spoke immediately.

“Never Have I Ever hurt myself while trying to impress someone.” Oikawa folded his arms, his just puffed out slightly. At this point, Kuroo, Bokuto, Tanaka, and Nishinoya each put down a finger. 

“Oikawa, I know that’s a lie. You’v-” Iwaizumi began to speak, but was stopped when Oikawa put a hand over his mouth. 

“Iwa-chan, that can’t be a lie, because if it was, I would be breaking the rules!” Oikawa laughed loudly, and Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s hand away from his mouth. Iwaizumi thought for a moment, and finally found out what to say.

“Never Have I Ever overworked myself during practice and hurt myself.” He said, and Oikawa punched his shoulder.

“Iwa-chan, that’s not fair, I know that was aimed at me!” Oikawa complained, and Iwaizumi simply shrugged. 

“Never Have I Ever owned a Tumblr account.” Ennoshita said, glancing around the circle to see who put a finger down. Hinata, Daichi, and Suga all put a finger down, but no one asked them about it. 

“Never Have I Ever chased my friends cat into a tree.” Suga said, looking pointedly at Hinata and Bokuto, who both put a finger down, looking a little bit shameful. Suga folded his arms, though he wasn’t really mad, he was just a bit frustrated with the two. 

“Never Have I Ever fought with one of my teammates.” Daichi said, looking at Kageyama and Tsukki as the two dropped a finger each. To his surprise, everyone else except Suga, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi put down a finger. Tanaka, who was supposed to go next, thought for a few moments before speaking. 

“Never Have I Ever kissed a boy.” Tanaka said, looking triumphant. Everyone except Hinata, Kageyama, and himself put down a finger. Tanaka looked to Ennoshita, who, surprisingly, had put down a finger. Everyone nodded slightly, as if they understood where Ennoshita was coming from.

“Never Have I Ever thought about kissing Hinata.” Bokuto stated, and everyone except the person in question put down a finger. Hinata looked around, slightly bewildered. Kuroo laughed loudly, and began to speak.

“Never Have I Ever thought about banging Hinata.” Kuroo said, and Hinata’s face turned red. He looked around, seeing that Bokuto and Oikawa both put down a finger. As he looked around the circle again, Kageyama was blushing as he dropped a finger, shifting around awkwardly. Kuroo, however, was looking at Oikawa and Bokuto with mock surprise. Hinata pulled his knees up to his chest, in an attempt to hide his red face.

“Never Have I Ever banged one of my best friends!” Noya exclaimed, a slightly devilish expression on his face. Daichi and Suga both put a finger down, and Bokuto and Oikawa put down their last fingers. 

“Kay, we should play something else now that Boku and I are out.” Oikawa stated, and Bokuto nodded. Everyone else in the circle whispered between themselves, and they all eventually nodded. Oikawa clapped loudly, and stood up. “We’ll play truth or dare! Noya, truth or dare?” Oikawa asked, and Noya answered immediately.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Tanaka, for at least 20 seconds. I wanna see some tongue in there so I know it’s authentic!” Oikawa exclaimed, and Noya nodded, eyes filled with determination as he grabbed the collar of Tanaka’s shirt. 

“Noya, what are you doing?” Tanaka asked, laughing nervously.

“A dare is a dare, Ryu.” Noya replied, locking lips with Tanaka. Tanaka’s eyes widened as Noya drew his tongue across his bottom lip. 

“Keep it up, Noya. You’re doing pretty good, but I wanna see more from Tanaka~” Oikawa said in a sing-songy voice, and Noya hummed in response, moving onto Tanaka’s lap, crossing his legs behind him. Tanaka finally started to kiss back, pressing his tongue against Noya’s. After another minute of intense kissing and heavy breathing, Oikawa finally stepped in. 

“Guys. Um….. guys? You can stop now.” Oikawa tried to intervene, but they didn’t seem to acknowledge him. Oikawa grabbed a pillow, throwing it at the pair. Noya pulled back quickly, a slightly pained expression on his face.

“Ryu, you bit my tongue!” Noya exclaimed, holding his hand over his mouth. 

“Sorry, it’s not my fault that Oikawa threw a pillow at us!” Tanaka protested, and Oikawa picked up Noya, lifting him by his armpits. Oikawa walked to the other side of the room, dropping the smaller boy on the ground. 

“Noya, you’re sitting over here. I don’t want something like that happening in a public space again. You can do it on your own time, but we’re having a sleepover right now.” Oikawa stated, walking back to where he had been originally. Noya folded his arms, before he spoke up.

“Tobio, truth or dare?” He asked, and Kageyama looked up at him.

“Dare.” Kageyama said flatly, and Noya looked around, eyes finally landing on Hinata, who was talking with Suga on the other side of the room. 

“I dare you to make out with Hinata,” a smirk forming on his lips, “until I say to stop.” Kageyama bit his lips, a rosy blush growing on his cheeks. He got up and walked over to Hinata, interrupting his conversation with Suga. He pulled Hinata up so he would be standing, and he grabbed his shoulders. 

“K-Kageyama, what are you doing…?” Hinata stuttered, and Kageyama looked away while blushing. Hinata tried to back up, but Kageyama’s grip on his shoulders only tightened.

“Don’t move.” 

“Kageyama, let go!” Hinata started squirming around, trying to release himself from the taller boy’s strong grip. 

“I said don’t move.” Kageyama spoke sternly, as he pinned Hinata to the ground, his legs straddling the smaller boy’s waist. 

“I don’t know what I did, but please don’t punch me.” Hinata said, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. 

“Look at me.” Kageyama said, and Hinata slowly turned his head so he was looking at Kageyama again. The raven haired boy leaned down, interlocking his lips with Hinata’s. It took a few moments for Hinata to fully realize what was happening, but when he did, he tried to turn his face away. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s face with one hand, pulling it back to his own. A bright blush exploded on his face as he looked at the innocent boy below him. He took a quick breath, leaning down to kiss Hinata again. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, but neither of them cared. 

“Guys, there needs to be a little bit of tongue!” Noya called out, and Hinata pulled away from Kageyama momentarily. 

“How….do you - uh….tongue…?” Hinata asked, and Noya began to laugh. Kageyama turned Hinata’s face towards his again, leaning closer.

“Just shut up and keep kissing me.” Kageyama whispered as he roughly pressed his lips into the other first year. After a few failed attempts at using tongue, Noya decided to step in and help.

“Okay, Tobio, I need you to slowly press your tongue into Shouyou’s mouth.” Noya advised, and Kageyama obediently obliged. “Great, perfect! Now start moving your tongue like it’s exploring the inside of his mouth.” Again, Kageyama did as he was told. At this point, Hinata started to submissively follow Kageyama’s lead, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “Okay, Shouyou, I need you to lightly hum around Tobio’s tongue. And Tobio, move one leg between Shouyou’s, and start ru-”

“Stop that now. I’m okay with the kissing, but I draw the line when it turns into a softcore porno.” Suga interrupted Noya, who pouted as his fun was over. Kageyama and Hinata separated, and Oikawa stepped into the conversation.

“Lead by example, Kou-chan.” Oikawa said, the memories of walking in on them still haunting him. Suga blushed as he scowled at Oikawa. 

“Whatever. It’s already 2 AM, and I think Hinata might pass out. Just look at him.” The boys all looked to Hinata, who’s face was still bright red as he caught his breath. Suga walked closer to Hinata, kneeling down next to Kageyama. “Hinata, are you okay?” Hinata looked over at the third year, taking a deep breath before speaking. 

“That was my first kiss.” Hinata stated, and Suga laughed softly. 

“Don’t worry, it gets better the more you try it.” He whispered, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear. Suga winked in the first years direction as he walked away, chuckling softly.


	8. The Tales of Yamashit (aka Ennoyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi goes to Ennoshita's house, and awkwardness ensues. Alternatively titled: How do you give a blowjob?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets fairly smutty at points, so fair warning. This is the awkward blowjob chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it ;0

Ennoshita and Yamaguchi had been together for quite some time, but they didn’t move as fast as other couples. For the first month of their relationship, they would only hold hands. Around two months in, they had their first kiss - on the cheek. A month after that, they actually kissed for the first time, and it didn’t go as planned. They were at the pool for team bonding, and Yamaguchi slipped and fell into the pool. Little did anyone know, he sucked total ass at swimming. A three year old might be able to beat him - no, a three year old could beat him. 

Continuing on, Yamaguchi was unconscious in the pool. Ennoshita noticed him in just the knick of time, and got him out of the pool. It turned out that Ennoshita was the only one who knew how to perform CPR. Long story short, Yamaguchi ain’t dead, and he ain’t no lip virgin either. 

Their relationship resembled that of two fifth graders - except they aren’t fifth graders. Eventually, they got to the point where they could cuddle and spend the night with each other - it might be worth it to add that it’s stated that they spent the night together, they were on opposite sides of the room - and it took even longer for them to be able to sleep in the same bed. This excluded any physical contact between the two, seeing as Yamaguchi was always on top of the comforter, while Ennoshita was buried below. There was a decent foot between them. 

Finally, they started to move closer to each other. A foot soon became an inch, and then they would spoon each other, similar to the way silverware sits together in a drawer. *end intro*

 

Yamaguchi arrived at Ennoshita’s house, knocking softly at the door. It was like any other night they spent together, but Yamaguchi thought that it felt slightly different. He was brought back to reality when the door opened, and he was met with a smiling Ennoshita. 

“Hey, Tadashi.” Ennoshita opened the door wider so that Yamaguchi could enter the house. “You already ate dinner, right?” Ennoshita turned around after closing the door, and Yamaguchi nodded slightly. “Okay. You could just put your stuff in my bedroom.” Ennoshita said, trailing behind Yamaguchi. The two walked through the doorway, and Yamaguchi dropped his stuff near the closet. Ennoshita shut the door behind him, and walked over to Yamaguchi. 

He turned the first year around, and pressed their lips together. Ennoshita pulled away for a second to speak.

“Hey…. I - uh - I wanna try something….” Ennoshita said shyly as a rosy blush grew on his cheeks. Yamaguchi looked at him, confused, before replying. 

“W-What do you wanna do?” He asked, and Ennoshita just kissed his lips.

“Just….just let me try this. We can - uh - always stop if you don’t want to keep, y’know, going.” Ennoshita tried to explain, the blush spreading from his cheeks. Yamaguchi nodded, accepting Ennoshita’s proposal. “Can you sit down on the bed?” He asked, and Yamaguchi backed up until he felt the edge of the bed hitting the back of his knees. He sat down, and Ennoshita leaned in to kiss him again. He nibbled softly at Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, before drawing back. 

“Can you….take off your shirt?” Ennoshita murmured, and Yamaguchi started to tug off his shirt from the bottom up. 

“Uh...Chikara, can you help me? It got..stuck.” Yamaguchi stammered. Ennoshita grabbed the material of the shirt, and pulled the remaining part off of Yamaguchi. Once it was completely off, he threw the shirt to the side, and leaned in for another passionate kiss, only to bump foreheads with Yamaguchi. 

“Owwww.” The pair said in unison as they held their foreheads, chuckling softly. 

“I’m going to...uh...take off your...um..pants. Is that okay?” Ennoshita asked, and Yamaguchi’s face turned beet red. He nodded, and adjusted himself so Ennoshita could take off his pants, which got caught around his feet, but eventually slipped off. Ennoshita pushed against Yamaguchi’s upper body so that he would lay flat on the bed with his feet touching the floor. Ennoshita moved Yamaguchi’s legs apart, and he straddled one leg. He pressed his lower thigh to Yamaguchi’s groin, rubbing gently. Yamaguchi let out a soft breath, which was swallowed by Ennoshita’s mouth. 

Ennoshita pulled away, and began to trail wet, sloppy kisses down Yamaguchi’s torso. When he reached the elastic of Yamaguchi’s boxers, he clumsily got off of the bed, and kneeled in front of Yamaguchi. 

“I need you to move...forward..” Ennoshita mumbled, and the first year obliged. Once he was sitting at the edge of the bed, Ennoshita’s hands wandered towards Yamaguchi’s inner thighs. Yamaguchi swallowed loudly as he looked down at Ennoshita.

“I’m guessing you want to take off my underwear next....” Yamaguchi’s slow words trailed off, and Ennoshita nodded. Yamaguchi shifted himself so Ennoshita could delicately tug off his boxers. As Ennoshita pulled the boxers down, he lost his grip on the edge of the elastic, and it snapped back against Yamaguchi’s upper thigh. 

“I’m sorry…!” Ennoshita exclaimed, and Yamaguchi laughed. 

“It’s okay. Just take them off already.” He chuckled at Ennoshita. The boxers slid the rest of the way down his legs, and onto the floor, exposing Yamaguchi completely. Ennoshita positioned himself between Yamaguchi’s legs, and hovered his fingers over Yamaguchi’s half-hard dick. Yamaguchi took a deep breath as Ennoshita’s fingers closed around him. His hand moved up and down slowly, which drew a surprised gasp from the boy above. As Ennoshita’s hand continued to move, his grip tightened. 

“Chikara! That’s a little too tight.” Yamaguchi whimpered, and Ennoshita stopped completely. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to. I just got a little nervous.” Ennoshita took a deep breath. “I could,” he paused momentarily, “kiss it better.” He said awkwardly as his lips neared Yamaguchi’s dick. 

“Oh, uh, sure.” Yamaguchi muttered subconsciously. When Ennoshita’s lips were nearly touching him, he fully realized what was happening. “Wait, what?” Yamaguchi tried to pull away from Ennoshita, who sighed. 

“C’mon, Tadashi. You agreed to this a second ago, you are completely naked, and my hand is on your dick. You could back out now, but that’ll leave a lot of unresolved sexual tension for the both of us.” Ennoshita said, looking up at Yamaguchi. The boy in question tried to relax, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Okay, okay. Be more careful th-” Yamaguchi’s words turned into a breathy moan before he could finish his sentence. He looked down to see Ennoshita’s lips wrapped gently around the tip of his erection. Yamaguchi bit his lip, his legs tensing up. His body fidgeted as he tried to bring his legs closer together. Ennoshita used his free hand to push Yamaguchi’s legs apart, releasing his lips with a pop as he looked up at Yamaguchi. 

“Try to relax a little. You might squish me if you don’t.” Ennoshita chuckled. Yamaguchi nodded, a blush spreading from his neck up.

“Sorry...I can’t really control anything right now.” Yamaguchi glanced awkwardly to the side. Ennoshita’s lips curled into a small smile as he ran his tongue over the head of Yamaguchi’s dick. The second year kissed the tip, before slowly taking a small amount of Yamaguchi’s length into his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down, taking more and more into his mouth each time. Yamaguchi shuddered, a wave of pleasure travelling throughout his body. 

Ennoshita dragged his lips upward, accidentally grazing his teeth against the underside of the younger boy’s shaft. Yamaguchi let out a deep groan as he thrusted himself deep into Ennoshita’s mouth. Ennoshita gagged, pulling off of Yamaguchi quickly. He turned to the side, coughing loudly into his elbow. 

“What was that?” Ennoshita choked out between coughs. Yamaguchi covered his face with both hands in embarrassment, peeking through his fingers to respond.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that. Uh, maybe we should stop for now?” Yamaguchi flopped backwards onto the bed, one hand still on his face. “I’m sorry, you can get up now. How about we just watch a movie or something?”

“How about we try something else? Something that doesn’t cause my gag reflex to act up.” Ennoshita got up, crawling on top of Yamaguchi as he spoke. He sat on Yamaguchi’s thighs, placing his hands onto the first year’s waist. He leaned down to Yamaguchi’s ear, whispering softly. “Try not to thrust so much this time.” Ennoshita’s breath tickled his ear. The freckled boy swallowed harshly as Ennoshita sat up, moving his hands from his waist towards his hips. 

One of Ennoshita’s hands travelled closer to Yamaguchi’s cock. Yamaguchi’s breath hitched as Ennoshita’s hand ghosted over him. The second year’s grip slowly tightened around the base of the taller boy’s erection. His hand moved at a painfully slow pace up the entire length towards the tip. Ennoshita’s thumb quickly ran over the head, and Yamaguchi inhaled sharply. The older boy’s pace quickened. 

“Ah, Chikara - ah!” Yamaguchi let out a strangled moan, and rolled his hips up into Ennoshita’s hand. Ennoshita slid his thumb over the head of Yamaguchi’s dick, earning a needy moan from the boy below. Yamaguchi began to pant, and Ennoshita deliberately slowed his pace. “Chikara, stop - mmh - stop teasing. Just go - ah - faster!” Yamaguchi whined, his body shuddering. 

Ennoshita said nothing, obliging to Yamaguchi’s wishes. His hand sped up, becoming a blur. Yamaguchi’s moans continued to get louder, his hips bucking up uncontrollably, precum dribbling down his length.

“Ah, I’m close!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his hands gripping at the blankets beside him. Ennoshita’s hand continued to stroke Yamaguchi at the same, quick pace. “Chikara!” Yamaguchi cried out as he came, pleasure pulsing through his body in waves. Ennoshita slowed down, milking the orgasm to it’s end. Yamaguchi sat up slightly, eyes drawn to Ennoshita’s hand, which was still on his cock. His face flushed bright red as he saw the cum splattered across his torso and Ennoshita’s shirt. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I came on your shirt. I came on your shirt! Do you treat that somehow? Do you take that to the dry cleaner?” Yamaguchi gushed, trying to clean up some of the mess. Ennoshita grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, licking it clean before speaking.

“I’ll go grab some tissues. And don’t worry about my shirt - I own more than one.” Ennoshita got up slowly, walking to the bathroom to grab something to clean up the mess. He wiped off his shirt as best he could, and brought some tissues over to Yamaguchi. After he handed the tissues to Yamaguchi, he took off his shirt and bundled it up, throwing it into his laundry basket. Ennoshita grabbed Yamaguchi’s boxers, tossing them to him. “After you’ve cleaned up, come into bed with me.” Yamaguchi nodded, getting up so he could throw away the soiled tissues. He slipped on his boxers before crawling under the covers beside Ennoshita.

“Wait, Chikara, you haven’t…..um, y’know……” Yamaguchi stumbled on his words, his blush returning. 

“....cum?” Ennoshita asked, and Yamaguchi nodded. Ennoshita pulled the first year closer to him, their foreheads almost touching. “It’s okay. I think we’ve both had enough for now. We could try later?” His voice raised slightly at the end of his sentence, and Yamaguchi smiled softly. “But first, cuddle with me.” Ennoshita placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s waist.

“Shouldn’t I be the big spoon?” 

“Why would you be?”

“Well, I am taller than you.” 

“By an inch. Y’know, one singular inch.”

“That still makes me taller.”

“Just….go to sleep.”

 

Yamaguchi awoke to the blaring sound of quacking ducks. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, throwing his arm out to reach his phone. Rather than his phone, he felt - is that an arm? He clumsily poked at it, and it made a noise in response. 

“What…...what’s up with the ducks?” Ennoshita yawned loudly, his arms still wrapped around Yamaguchi. 

“Sorry, that’s the ringtone for my mom.”

“If your mom is calling, shouldn’t you pick up?” 

“Oh my god, my mom is calling!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, fumbling around to grab his phone. He let out a sigh, and answered the call.

“Tadashi, where are you?” A familiar voice yelled from the other side of the line.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi rubbed his tired eyes, and moved away from Ennoshita, who had a tight hold on him.

“It’s Sunday morning, and we have a service today. We need to be there very soon, so get to the house in five minutes or you’re grounded…..and you won’t get to play volleyball for a week!” His mother screamed, and Yamaguchi flinched back from the phone.

“Please, calm down. I’ll be there as fast as I can. I’m picking a friend up who was interested in going to church with us.” Yamaguchi rambled, trying to gather up his church clothes.

“Oh, are you bringing Ennoshita again?” 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Oh, he’s such a sweet boy. Take your time, but try to hurry up. Love you.” 

“Love you, Mom.” Yamaguchi hung up the phone, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He kneeled next to Ennoshita, who was half-awake and muttering something about volleyballs in the Atlantic Ocean. Yamaguchi shook his shoulder slightly, waking him up the rest of the way.

“Chikara, wake up. We gotta get ready for church.” He said, and Ennoshita let out a loud yawn. 

“Do we have to?” Ennoshita whined, tugging Yamaguchi onto the bed and into his arms. “We could just stay here and sleep.” He muttered, eyes starting to close. Yamaguchi blushed softly, and reluctantly shoved Ennoshita’s arms off of him.

“Ever since my parents adopted that whole Christian religion, they’ve made me go to church every Sunday, so there’s no way I can get out of it,” Yamaguchi pulled the covers off of the bed, “plus, I used you as an excuse, so you have to come with me.” As Yamaguchi finished speaking, Ennoshita sat up slowly. 

“Fine. You’ll owe me one, Tadashi.” Ennoshita said, shuffling towards his closet so that he could get out a dress shirt and pants. Yamaguchi hummed in response, looking through his bag for his dress shirt. After a few moments of searching, Yamaguchi let out a frustrated sigh.

“Have you seen my dress shirt?” Yamaguchi set down his bag, and started looking around the room. Ennoshita turned around, slipping the sleeve of his dress shirt onto his arm. Yamaguchi blushed, turning away. “Could you please put on some more clothes?”

“You’ve seen me without a shirt on before - it’s not like I’m naked or anything,” Ennoshita said, smiling lightly, “but, no, I haven’t seen your dress shirt.” Yamaguchi started searching the room frantically for the shirt. “Wanna borrow one of mine?” 

“No, it won’t fit me. I’ve gotta find mine, anyways.” Yamaguchi kneeled on the floor, looking under the bed. When he stood up again, Ennoshita was behind him with the shirt he had been searching for. He handed it to Yamaguchi, who took off his pajamas and grabbed the shirt. He slipped the sleeves on, and tried to button up the front, but his fingers were shaking too much to get even the first button. Ennoshita walked over to him, pulling Yamaguchi towards him.

“I can button it for you.” Ennoshita mused, and started to button the shirt. Yamaguchi’s face turned red as he pushed slightly at Ennoshita’s chest. 

“I can get it, y’know.” He muttered as he pushed Ennoshita’s hands down, and tried to button the shirt. Again, he failed. Ennoshita let out a soft sigh, and reached back up to where Yamaguchi’s hands were. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Ennoshita chuckled as he pressed his lips against Yamaguchi’s.


	9. Gay Chicken and Gayer Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Today is the day. Today, boys will become men. The forces of good and bad will collide. An incredible power will wash over you, and cleanse your soul.” Tanaka gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke to the Karasuno first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a noob

“Today is the day. Today, boys will become men. The forces of good and bad will collide. An incredible power will wash over you, and cleanse your soul.” Tanaka gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke to the Karasuno first years. 

“And by an incredible power, do you mean that bottle of vodka that’s in your hand?” Tsukki glared at the overly enthusiastic second year. 

“Now now, don’t think of this as getting drunk - think of it as a right of passage. My senpais did this to me when I was your age. So, as your senpai, it is my duty. No, honor. No - it is my pleasure to indulge you in the glory of manhood.” Tanaka held the bottle of vodka over his heart, and Hinata raised his hand.

“Tanaka-senpai, you know you’re only a year older than us, right?” Hinata spoke up, and Tanaka glared at Hinata pointedly. He threw out his arm, pointing at the first year.

“You who dare to speak up - shall you be the first to test your manhood?” Tanaka inquired as he slowly opened the bottle of vodka, pouring the liquid into shot glasses. He handed one of the glasses to Hinata. “Take. Drink. You probably won’t be able to handle the second.” Hinata stood up hesitantly, grabbing a shot glass from the second year. “All of my lovely children, drink. Drink to your heart’s content.”

“You can shut up now, Tanaka-san.” Tsukki muttered, grabbing his shot glass. 

“I said drink.” Tanaka stated, his eyes cold. Tsukki rolled his eyes, before downing the shot. As he set down the glass, he coughed into his fist. Hinata, who still hadn’t taken his shot, looked at Tsukki with concern. After a few more coughs, Tsukki looked back at Tanaka. 

“Pour me another one.” Tsukki demanded, and Tanaka obliged. The other three first looked at each other before taking their shots.

 

A bottle of vodka later, Daichi and Suga arrived back at the house. 

“Sorry I took so long. The nearest convenience store was closed.” Daichi said, setting the bags of chips down on the counter. He looked around at the crowd of people, which seemed a lot smaller than usual. He gestured for Oikawa to come over to him before he spoke. “Hey, Tooru, have you seen the first years?” Daichi glanced around the room again. “And Tanaka?”

“Baldie said something about a ‘rite of passage’ and dragged the first years away.” Oikawa replied, and Daichi’s face lost all color.

“Oh my god, they’re with Tanaka!” Daichi screamed. “Everyone, split up and search for the first years before it’s too late!” Kuroo and Bokuto nodded, going off to search one part of the house. 

“Dai-chan, why is it bad that they’re with Baldie?” Oikawa asked, and Daichi huffed.

“Tooru, you don’t understand. The ‘rite of passage’ he was talking about is getting the first years drunk. He probably has the four of them locked up in a room somewhere.” 

“He’s got Chibi-chan? Oh my god, this is more serious than I thought!” Oikawa exclaimed, running off towards a different part of the house. “Iwa-chan, I need help! I need to find my Chibi-chan!” Iwaizumi groaned, following Oikawa as he ran off. 

 

“Okay, Bo - if you were a second year giving alcohol to first years, where would you be?” Kuroo asked as he opened a door, glancing into the room.

“The laundry room.” 

“Why the laundry room?” Kuroo stopped searching to think.

“Because I’d be drunk, and I’d get to see panties.” Bokuto replied confidently, and Kuroo scoffed. 

“You’re an idiot, but you’re a genius at the same time.” Kuroo went off in the direction of the laundry room, and stopped at the door. “Tanaka, we know you’re in there. Release the first years!”

“Is that owl dude?” Hinata’s words were slurred, and Kuroo banged on the door.

“No, dumbass. That’s…..cat dude.” Kageyama replied. “Yeah, that’s cat dude.” 

“Tanaka, we’re giving you one more chance to open this door.” Bokuto said, standing next to Kuroo. 

“Now THAT’S owl dude!” Hinata laughed loudly. Tanaka walked over to the door before speaking.

“What’s done is done. I shall release them now.” Tanaka opened the door, and ushered the first years out of the room. Kuroo helped Hinata walk, and Bokuto took the bottle of vodka Yamaguchi was chugging. 

“How much did you give them?” Bokuto asked, looking from the bottle in his hand to Tanaka. 

“I released them. I shall answer no questions.” Tanaka walked away, and disappeared into the mildly lit corner.

“Y’know we can still see you.” Kuroo was staring at him, still holding up Hinata. 

“Sssh. I’m trying to make a dramatic exit.” Tanaka looked over his shoulder at the two third years. 

“He’s smashed too. You get the first years - they should be pretty easy to handle. I’ll try to get his drunk ass into the living room.” Bokuto sighed as he walked over to Tanaka. He slung him over his shoulder, and Tanaka started to hit his back.

“Let go of me you owl demon mutant! I didn’t take the eggs! I’ve seen Animal Planet - I know your weakness!” Tanaka cried, slowly growing quiet. Bokuto ignored what he was saying and carried him back to the living room. When he dropped Tanaka onto the couch, Daichi was standing there with his arms folded. 

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke, what the hell did you think you were doing?” Daichi glared at the second year, who placed a hand on his forehead.

“One cannot dwell on the past if they wish to change the future.” Tanaka replied, curling into a ball and passing out. Daichi moved his attention to the first years, not noticing Oikawa drinking the bottle of vodka he found on the counter. 

“Hey….Hinata.” Kageyama said, inching closer towards the shorter boy.

“Yeah?” He replied, kind of dazed.

“Remember when I…” Kageyama trailed off slightly as he thought. “Kissed you?” Hinata nodded his head. 

“Yeah.”

“You wanna, do that again?” Kageyama said, his hand moving up Hinata’s thigh.

“Yeah.” The redhead spoke, looking into the taller boy’s eyes. Kageyama moved even closer to Hinata, shortening the distance between their lips. Kageyama pushed Hinata back slowly so that he would be laying flat on the floor. He straddled Hinata, not so gently pressing their lips together. The room went silent as they stared at the two’s sloppy, inexperienced kissing.

“If you had half of a 5 hour energy, you’d get 2.5 hours of energy.” Tsukki broke the silence, and Kageyama’s head shot up, quickly turning towards the blonde first year. 

“What the hell? No it wouldn’t. It would give you 5 hours of half-assed energy!” Kageyama said loudly, getting up and off of Hinata. Ignoring the two, Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi, who was sitting on a couch. He bent down over Iwaizumi, trailing his finger along the boy’s jaw. 

“Did I ever tell you how hot you are?” Oikawa asked, words slurring together slightly. Iwaizumi’s face flushed red. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to move away from Oikawa. Oikawa pushed him back onto the couch, moving one leg between Iwaizumi’s thighs. 

“I know what I could be doing.” Oikawa licked his lips, rubbing his knee against Iwaizumi’s crotch. Oikawa started sucking dark hickeys into Iwaizumi’s neck. His hand trailed down the body of the boy under him, and smiled. “Iwa-chan….is that a roll of quarters or are you just happy to see me?” Daichi walked over, a slightly concerned look on his face.

“Daichi, can you get Oikawa off?” Iwaizumi asked, a pleading look on his face.

“What? You want Dai-chan in this too?” Oikawa looked over at Daichi, and shrugged. “I guess we can do that.” He reached out, grabbing Daichi by the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer. His hand started to play with the elastic of Daichi’s boxers, and he pulled away quickly.

“No thanks, Tooru. How ‘bout we get you some food?” Daichi asked, and Oikawa looked to the boy below him.

“I have everything I want to eat right in front of me.” Oikawa said, winking at Iwaizumi. He leaned down, lips nearly touching Iwaizumi’s neck before his head shot back up. “Are there two people fighting?” Oikawa slowly sat up on Iwaizumi’s lap. “Not to fear. The Gay Chicken master has awoken.” He got up off of Iwaizumi, and walked over to Tsukki and Kageyama, who were still fighting about the 5 hour energy. 

“I told you, you’d get 2.5 hours of energy! Half of 5 is 2.5.” Tsukki folded his arms, glaring at Kageyama.

“No, you would still get five hours of energy, but it would be half-assed. Half. As in one half.” Kageyama shot back, and Oikawa stepped between the two.

“Your favorite senpai has a great way to solve this little issue. How about a game of Gay Chicken?” Oikawa smiled at the two first years, and Iwaizumi sighed. 

“Not this again.” Iwaizumi muttered, Daichi looking at him.

“Again?” Daichi questioned, and Iwaizumi shuddered slightly.

“Don’t ask.” After Iwaizumi spoke, Oikawa walked over and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the first years.

“Iwa-chan here is gonna be my partner,” Oikawa spoke, covering his mouth and turning away from Iwaizumi, “cause I really wanna kiss him.” 

“Just because you cover your mouth and turn away does not mean I can’t hear you.” Iwaizumi looked to the side, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

“I can think of one way you can shut me up.”

“I can think of at least five, and none involve kissing you.” Iwaizumi said, looking back at OIkawa. 

“Oh whatever! Anyways, Tobio, Tsukki, watch your senpai’s and learn.” Oikawa said, turning Iwaizumi towards him. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands, placing them on his own waist. Oikawa then placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s waist. “You start on the opponent’s waist, and move your hands down until you get down to their shorts.” Oikawa explained, his hands moving down Iwaizumi’s torso. “Then you move closer to them, and closer, and closer, until your lips are almost touching.” Oikawa moved his face about an inch away from Iwaizumi’s, who had a needy look on his face. “Then you reach further down and grab a big handful of his dick.” Oikawa reached down, his hand massaging Iwaizumi’s erection. “You gotta make sure it feels good for them too. And then, you kiss them.” Oikawa leaned his face in, kissing Iwaizumi gently. He pulled away momentarily so he could continue explaining. “The first person to pull away loses.” He guided Iwaizumi over, pushing him onto the couch. He straddled Iwaizumi, looking over to the first years briefly. “And if neither of you pulls away, you both win.” He said, looking hungrily at Iwaizumi. He leaned down, his lips meeting Iwaizumi’s once more. 

“Let’s get on with it.” Tsukki slurred, putting his hands on Kageyama’s waist. 

“You’re on.” Kageyama replied, his hands trailing from Tsukki’s waist down his torso. The two slowly moved their hands down each other’s fronts, hearing Iwaizumi’s moans from the couch. 

“How much did Tooru have to drink?” Suga asked, his eyes glued to what was happening on the couch. Daichi walked up next to him, putting a hand on Suga’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think that’s the drink talking right now.” Daichi replied, before sighing loudly. “You might wanna move them somewhere. ‘Cause apparently Iwaizumi’s pretty vocal.” Before Daichi walked away, he pat Suga on the back. Suga walked over to the couch, pulling at the collar of Oikawa’s shirt. 

“Okay, lovebirds, let’s get you to a bedroom.” He said, and Oikawa looked at him, his head tilted to the side. 

“But we’re having fun, Kou-chan!” Oikawa protested, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi.

“You can have more fun in a bedroom.” Suga said, and Iwaizumi got up off of the couch, Oikawa still clinging to him. 

“Oikawa, I need to be able to see so I can walk.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa sighed.

“Fine. You have to carry me, though.” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi shifted so that Oikawa could get onto his back. Once Iwaizumi was sure he wouldn’t drop Oikawa, Suga lead them to the bedroom that was the furthest from the living room. He opened the door, pushing the pair into the room. 

“There are condoms and lube in the nightstand. Be careful.” Suga said, closing the door on them. Suga walked back towards the living room, staring at the drunken pair of first years. Tsukki’s and Kageyama’s hands were hovering above each other’s crotches, and their lips were mere inches apart. Kageyama smirked as he lowered his hand, grabbing Tsukki’s dick. 

“Oh hell no! There’s no way I’m being outdone by you.” Tsukki hissed, leaning forward to smash his lips against Kageyama’s. Kageyama bit Tsukki’s bottom lip, the pressure from his hand increasing on Tsukki’s growing erection. The taller boy whimpered slightly, his legs growing weak. Kageyama, taking advantage of the situation, pushed Tsukki to the ground, attempting to pin him down and get any friction possible. Still being shaky from the vodka, Kageyama collapsed on top of Tsukki. 

“I totally got you, dude.” Kageyama said, taking deep breaths. 

“Not yet, king.” Tsukki muttered, as he flipped Kageyama over so that he would be on top. Kageyama looked at the boy above him, a scowl plastered on his features. 

“Let me see you do this.” Kageyama wrapped his legs around Tsukki harshly, grinding his hips upwards into the blonde. Tsukki bit back a moan, and pinned Kageyama’s hands above his head. 

“I’ll do ssooo much better. Just watch me.” Tsukki rolled his hips into Kageyama’s, and brought his lips to Kageyama’s again. He shoved his tongue sloppily, fucking Kageyama’s mouth. 

Hinata crawled over to the other first years, and poked them a few times.

“Guys, I think you both won. But you wanna stop before the pencils in your pants poke each other.” He stated, pointing to the obvious boners that the pair were sporting. Kageyama and Tsukki looked at each other, their eyes full of horror. 

“Did I just get a boner from you?” Tsukki questioned, his eyelids halfway open. 

“No, that’s not a boner, that’s a pencil! Look how big it is!” Hinata reached out and grabbed Kageyama’s erection. “See, if it was a boner, that means Kageyama likes you.” He attempted to whisper to Tsukki, but everyone in the room could hear him.

“No, dumbass, I don’t like him.” Kageyama growled, pushing Tsukki off of him. “I like someone else.”

“Who is it?” Hinata questioned, laying his head on Kageyama’s chest. 

“It’s y-” Kageyama was cut off when he groaned, Hinata poking his dick. Suga walked over, kneeling next to Hinata. 

“Hinata, you shouldn’t touch people there without their permission.” Suga said, gently pulling Hinata’s arm away from Kageyama.

“But I saw the other guys doing it.” Hinata whined, and Suga sighed. 

“That’s because Tooru has no boundaries. You, however, have boundaries. Let’s get you some water.” Suga picked up Hinata bridal style, and looked over at Kageyama. “You might wanna take care of that.” He said, and Hinata leaned towards Suga’s ear. 

“Suga,” he whispered with no control of how loud his voice was, “how do you take care of it?” Hinata asked, and Suga sighed. Before he could answer, Kageyama spoke up. 

“Dumbass, do you not know how to jerk off? Even owl guy and cat dude know how to do that.” Kageyama said, before passing out right then and there. 

“Can someone put a pillow on him?” Suga asked, and Daichi nodded, grabbing a pillow off of the couch. 

“Suga, what’s jerking off?” Hinata’s words slurred, and Suga laughed.

“That’s a conversation you should have with your parents.”

“But Suga, my parents won’t tell me this stuff. You have to be my mom!” Hinata said, wrapping his arms around Suga’s neck, squeezing tightly. Suga walked into the kitchen while carrying the first year. 

“We can have that conversation later, okay? For now, let’s get you some food, and then you can sleep.” Suga said, his voice sweet as he talked to Hinata. After Suga put Hinata to bed, he walked back out to the remaining members of the sleepover. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by an extremely pornographic moan.

“Ah, Hajime, I’m gonna--” Oikawa’s voice echoed through the quiet house. Suga inhaled deeply, before throwing a pillow at the wall and screaming. 

“Quiet the FUCK down!”


	10. The Owl, the Cat, and the Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Tsukki, would you wear this?” Bokuto asked with wide, innocent eyes. Tsukki turned around slowly, a scowl quickly forming on his face.
> 
> “That’s women’s lingerie.” Tsukki stated blandly, and Bokuto huffed.
> 
> “That doesn’t answer my question.” Bokuto held out the lingerie again, and Kuroo placed a hand on Tsukki’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops !! this was a bit late but I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Hey, Tsukki, would you wear this?” Bokuto asked with wide, innocent eyes. Tsukki turned around slowly, a scowl quickly forming on his face.

“That’s women’s lingerie.” Tsukki stated blandly, and Bokuto huffed.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Bokuto held out the lingerie again, and Kuroo placed a hand on Tsukki’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Tsukki, you’d look purrr-fect in it.” Kuroo cooed, and Tsukki promptly smacked Kuroo’s hand off of his shoulder. 

“Go suck a dick, Kuroo.” Tsukki shot back, glaring at the black-haired third year.

“Find a place and that won’t be a problem.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows animatedly as he nudged Tsukki with his elbow. Tsukki sighed loudly, before grabbing Kuroo’s arm.

“We’ve got a grocery list we need to shop for, which was, if I remember correctly, your idea.” Tsukki said, pulling out the list from his pocket. He looked down at it quickly, before walking off towards the dairy section. Both Bokuto and Kuroo followed, excited at the fact that they were getting to cook a Western meal. “Aren’t pancakes a breakfast thing?” Tsukki asked, glancing back at the third years as he grabbed a carton of milk.

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t matter! It’ll be breakfast time in the west when we eat it.” Bokuto said, walking fast enough that he could walk beside the cart.

“And how do you know that?” Tsukki looked at the list again, walking the short distance to where the eggs were.

“I’ve got an app on my phone!” Bokuto exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself. Tsukki rolled his eyes slightly, before grabbing a carton of eggs. He opened them, looking over the eggs to make sure that none of them were broken. Once he placed them into the cart, Bokuto piped up. 

“I think we’ve got butter and flour at my house!” He grinned, and Kuroo laughed. 

“Are you supposed to be proud of that?” Kuroo poked Bokuto’s shoulder, and Bokuto pouted. 

“Well, yeah. It means that I was at least slightly prepared.” Bokuto softly punched Kuroo’s arm, and Tsukki looked over at the two.

“If Bokuto has that stuff at his house, then all we need is some blueberries.” Tsukki said, more to himself than anything. When they reached the fruit section, Tsukki grabbed the blueberries, but Bokuto had a very different idea. 

“Hey, Kuroo, do you think that this banana is bigger than my dick?” He asked, a grin plastered on his face. Kuroo looked from the banana to Bokuto’s junk, and back to the banana before shaking his head.

“No way, Bo. Your dick is bigger.” Kuroo said, very sure of what he was saying. Bokuto also looked from the banana to his junk, and scrunched up his nose. 

“Y’know, I think it might be.” He said, his mood dampened by this fact. Kuroo shook his head furiously, and grabbed the banana from Bokuto.

“Dude, let’s go check.” Kuroo grabbed the other third year’s hand, before he was stopped by Tsukki.

“Don’t forget that we’re in a store right now.” Tsukki said, and Kuroo’s eyebrows knitted in thought.

“Hey, Tsukki, can we get a banana?” Kuroo asked, giving Tsukki his best puppy eyes.

“Absolutely not. Let’s go so we can pay for everything.” Tsukki walked over to the self checkout, Bokuto and Kuroo following him like lost puppies. As he scanned the items, Bokuto tapped his fingers on his leg impatiently. Tsukki grabbed his wallet from his pocket, but Kuroo grabbed his hand. “What is it? Have you realized that you need something else?”

“No, that’s not it,” Kuroo explained, pulling out his wallet, “I’m just not gonna let you pay.” He got out his cash, and put it into the machine. Tsukki sighed, though he was at least a little bit glad that Kuroo was paying.

Once they got back to Bokuto’s house, Tsukki set the groceries down onto the counter. He got out his phone, quickly searching up a pancake recipe. 

“Bokuto, get out a bowl. Kuroo, get out measuring cups.” Tsukki demanded, and the two third years nodded, a determined look in their eyes. As Bokuto reached up into the cupboard to grab the bowl, Tsukki admired his biceps. As annoying as Bokuto could be, he was Tsukki’s boyfriend, and Tsukki really did like his muscles. There was no shame in admiring one of God’s beautiful creations, Tsukki decided. 

“Okay, Tsukki, let me see the recipe.” Bokuto set down the bowl, and Tsukki handed over his phone. “Kuroo and I are going to take care of this, so go relax and watch some TV or somethin, ‘kay?” Bokuto said, going on his tippy toes so he could press a kiss to Tsukki’s cheek. Tsukki nodded, turning his head away slightly so that Bokuto wouldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. He walked into the living room, silently praying that his boyfriends wouldn’t burn down the house. 

Around twenty minutes later, Kuroo and Bokuto both let out a little screech. Tsukki got up quickly, and although he didn’t smell any smoke, he knew that his boyfriends still could have messed something up entirely. He walked into the kitchen hesitantly, only to be met with the two third years covered in flour. They shrugged sheepishly, and Tsukki sighed. 

“Really? You can’t even make pancakes?” He asked, and the two captains laughed nervously. Tsukki walked back into the living room, silently cursing as he searched for Bokuto’s keys. When he found them, he walked back into kitchen, and shoved them into Bokuto’s hands. “Go get some pancake mix, okay? And try not to crash the car while you’re at it.” Tsukki said, before he went to grab Kuroo’s hand. “You, however, are coming with me. You need to get cleaned up.”

“Hey, I need to get cleaned up too, Tsukki!” Bokuto protested, and Tsukki looked back at him. 

“And? Just go get the pancake mix, please.” Tsukki replied, and Bokuto walked out of the house with a sullen look on his face. Kuroo laughed loudly, following Tsukki into the bathroom.

“You coulda been less harsh on him, Tsukki.” Kuroo commented as Tsukki wiped off the third year’s face with toilet paper. 

“I guess. But when he gets back with that pancake mix, I’m gonna cook it. Okay?” The blonde first year asked, and Kuroo nodded. After a few minutes, Tsukki decided that Kuroo was sufficiently cleaned up. He ushered the older boy out of the bathroom, and he started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. “Kuroo, how do you mess up pancakes that bad?” Tsukki looked up from cleaning the counter momentarily, and Kuroo shrugged.

“Not sure. It might have been Bo, it might have been me. I can help you clean up, though.” Kuroo grabbed a wash rag, and Tsukki gestured towards the areas where he had already cleaned up the flour. 

“Wipe that off. Just don’t get any flour on the rag.” Tsukki’s attention went back to the area he was cleaning as he finished speaking. Kuroo nodded as he got the rag damp, and went to wiping off the counter. After a few minutes of this, Bokuto walked back into the house, premade pancake mix in hand.

“I’m back! Are you going to help me get cleaned off, Tsukki?” Bokuto asked, and Tsukki stood up straight.

“I guess. Kuroo, before you try and wipe off the counter with a damp rag, make sure there’s no flour on it.” Tsukki handed him the paper towel he was holding, before he lead Bokuto into the bathroom. Bokuto seemed pleased with himself as Tsukki began to wipe off his face. “Why do you look so smug? You got flour all over yourself.” Tsukki said, his voice flat. Bokuto frowned slightly, and instead of speaking, he leaned in to try and kiss Tsukki. As their lips were nearly touching, Tsukki put his hand between them, pushing Bokuto back. “I, personally, do not like the taste of raw flour. Or idiots covered in it.” Tsukki turned around and left the bathroom, leaving a pouting Bokuto behind.

“Tsukki, c’mon! Can I kiss you once I’m all cleaned up?” Bokuto called out after Tsukki, who stopped momentarily.

“I don’t know, can you?” Tsukki asked, his lips curling into a small smile.

“What are you, an elementary school teacher?” Bokuto walked out of the bathroom, flour still on his clothes. 

“While I’m dating you and Kuroo, I might as well be.” Tsukki had, at this point, walked into the kitchen to start preparing the pancake mix. 

“Well, I’ve always kind of had a student-teacher kink.” Kuroo chimed in, wrapping his arms around Tsukki’s waist. 

“Yet another thing to add to the long, long list of things wrong with you.” Tsukki shot back, prying Kuroo’s arms off of his waist. “And I need to make these pancakes, so wait like, ten minutes.” Tsukki turned back to the griddle where the pancakes were cooking. 

“What if I can’t wait?” Kuroo whined, walking away so that Tsukki could cook the pancakes in peace. 

“Hey, don’t leave me out of this!” Bokuto folded his arms, but he walked over to the window, and his mood was immediately lifted. “Kuroo, look! There’s a shooting star!” He exclaimed, and Kuroo ran over to be next to Bokuto. 

“Dude, I see it! We gotta make a wish.” Kuroo folded his arms in thought, and Tsukki let out a loud sigh.

“Two things. First, that’s an airplane. Second, it’s not even dark out, so you couldn’t see stars anyways.” Tsukki flipped a pancake, before looking up at his boyfriends. 

“I don’t care, I’m gonna wish on it anyways.” Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Tsukki, thinking about what his wish would be. “I wish that the three of us will owl-ways be together!”

“I wish that we’ll be together furrr-ever!” Kuroo exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face. “What’s your wish, Tsukki?”

“I wish that you two would shut the fuck up.”


	11. Nerf Guns and Notebooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is so boringgggg…….” Noya’s words were drug out as he sprawled himself out on the floor, and Suga snorted.
> 
> “Noya, you were the one who suggested we play Go Fish. What do you wanna do now?” Suga set down his cards, wiping his hand on his pants as he looked at Noya. The second year rolled over, leaning his chin on his hands. 
> 
> “I dunno, I just wanna do something more…..entertaining.” Noya let out a loud breath, kicking the ground lightly.
> 
> “I don’t know why, but I brought my Nerf guns. We could do something with that?” Bokuto suggested, and Daichi shot him a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11!! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed these other chapters!

“This is so boringgggg…….” Noya’s words were drug out as he sprawled himself out on the floor, and Suga snorted.

“Noya, you were the one who suggested we play Go Fish. What do you wanna do now?” Suga set down his cards, wiping his hand on his pants as he looked at Noya. The second year rolled over, leaning his chin on his hands. 

“I dunno, I just wanna do something more…..entertaining.” Noya let out a loud breath, kicking the ground lightly.

“I don’t know why, but I brought my Nerf guns. We could do something with that?” Bokuto suggested, and Daichi shot him a look.

“Wait, did you say guns? As in, plural?” Daichi set down his cards, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Well, yeah.” Bokuto got up off of the couch, stretching his arms.

“Why do you have them?” Daichi let out a small sigh, leaning back on his chair. 

“I already told you, I don’t know why. Are we gonna have a Nerf fight or not?” Bokuto asked, walking away to where everyone’s bags were. After a minute or so, Bokuto walked back into the room, carrying around seven guns that varied in size. “Since I only have seven guns, we’re all gonna have to pair up.” Bokuto explained, and everyone nodded. “Alright, everyone, choose who you’re going to be paired up with!” Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s arm, pulling him closer. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulders, Yamaguchi and Tsukki were standing near each other, Hinata was holding onto Kageyama’s arm, Ennoshita reluctantly was going with Tanaka, Daichi and Suga had an arm around each other, and Noya grabbed Asahi’s shirt.

After looking around and making sure that everyone had a partner, Bokuto began handing out the guns. Once each pair had one, he spoke up again. 

“Alright, the rules are pretty simple. You work with your teammate. If you get hit by a bullet, both you and your partner stay still for 10 seconds, and after those 10 seconds, you can move again. Sound good?” Bokuto asked, and everyone in the room nodded. As the partnerships started walking throughout the house, Daichi and Suga heard arguing. They turned around to see Hinata and Kageyama pulling their gun back and forth between them.

“Bakageyama, give me the gun!” Hinata protested, doing his best to pull the gun closer to him. Kageyama, however, wasn’t having any of it.

“No! Don’t you know that you’re too small to have the gun? And I’m pretty sure there’s an age restriction.” Kageyama hissed, pulling the gun back towards him. 

“I’m older than you!” Hinata was being pulled closer to Kageyama, still clinging onto the gun. Daichi walked closer to the pair, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Hey guys, I’m sure you could just use my gun. I’m sure Suga wouldn’t mind if we sat out.” The captain said in an attempt to please both of them. Hinata wasn’t listening, however, and pulled the gun closer to him. Kageyama violently jerked the gun to the side, accidentally smashing it into Daichi’s face. Daichi stumbled backwards, his hand shooting upwards to cover his mouth. Suga rushed forward, putting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. 

“Daichi, are you okay? Do you need me to go get some ice?” Suga’s voice was gentle as he looked at the captain with concern. Daichi, rather than actually speaking, just groaned in response. Suga shot a glare at Hinata and Kageyama, who in turn looked at each other.

“It’s his fault!” Hinata pointed his finger at the taller first year, who glared back at the shorter boy. 

“No, it’s not! You’re the one who wanted to have the gun all to yourself.” Kageyama pointed a finger back at Hinata, who scoffed loudly.

“Well, you’re the one that hit Daichi in the face, Kageyama!” Hinata stood on his toes in an attempt to make himself seem taller than he actually was.

“Shouyou, Tobio, calm down,” Suga put a hand on both of their shoulders, pushing them apart slightly, “I’m sure Daichi will be fine. He’ll probably need ice and a couple Ibuprofens.” Suga patted both of their backs, and gave Daichi one last glance as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Daichi, I’m sorry that you got hit in the face with the gun.” Hinata looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“Hey,” Daichi winced slightly, hand still covering his mouth, “it’s nothing I can’t handle.” He brought his hand away from his mouth, only to see blood on it. Hinata’s eyes widened, but Daichi spoke up before the red-haired first year could say anything. “It’s just my gum, don’t worry.” Suga walked into the room, handing Daichi the bag of ice and the Ibuprofen. The captain popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them quickly. He put the ice up to his mouth as Suga started speaking.

“Maybe we should do something a bit more mellow. How about a movie?” Suga said, pushing Hinata and Kageyama over to the couches. 

“I have The Notebook in my bag,” Kuroo piped up from his spot on the couch, “but there’s no subtitles.”

“Why would you even have that?” Bokuto looked up from his phone at Kuroo, a questioning look on his face.

“You’re one to talk, dude. You had seven Nerf guns!” Kuroo shot back, getting up off of the couch as he did so. Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, who had, at this point, gotten the movie from his bag. He handed it to Suga, who walked into the living room. “Besides, sometimes I just need a good cry.” Kuroo sat back down on the couch next to Bokuto.

As the movie started, everyone settled down onto either a couch or the floor, preparing for the best Nicholas Sparks movie of all time. Bokuto was resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, and Ennoshita and Yamaguchi were cuddled up against each other on the loveseat. 

“Everyone’s being so lovey-dovey, it’s unnecessary.” Iwaizumi muttered, and Oikawa slipped his fingers between Iwaizumi’s. Despite his hatred of ‘lovey-dovey’ stuff, he had no complaints when it came to Oikawa.

 

 

“Is she taking off her shirt? Oh my god, why is she doing that? Can’t you fast forward through this?” Hinata was covering his eyes, a blush covering his whole body. 

“If you don’t watch, you’re not a real man.” Tanaka said, pulling Hinata’s hands away from his face. Hinata, despite being scarred by it, could not take his eyes away from the TV. 

“I don’t even know what they’re saying…...There’s just so much kissing, a-and they don’t have clothes on, and there’s not enough light.” Hinata stuttered, and Tsukki started laughing loudly.

“You don’t know what they’re saying because you don’t pay attention in class.” Tsukki said mockingly.

“At least he can see color.” Kageyama said, his eyes fixated on the screen. 

“I’m not colorblind, dipshit.” Tsukki shot back, his laugh fading. “Needing glasses and being colorblind are two completely different things.” 

 

 

When the movie ended, everyone except Hinata and Kageyama was crying. Suga wiped away his tears, sniffling loudly. Oikawa did the same, but as he looked at Iwaizumi, he gasped loudly.

“Iwa-chan, are you crying?” Oikawa asked loudly, putting a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“No, I’m not. It’s just my allergies, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa’s hand off of his shoulder. 

“Aw, Iwa-chan, don’t worry! You can cry in my arms.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, hugging him tightly. Iwaizumi didn’t protest this, however. He just allowed Oikawa to hug him as a few more tears fell from his eyes. 

“Kuroo, why would you suggest that? That’s such a sad movie.” Suga wiped away his tears with his shirt, looking at the Nekoma captain as he did so.

“It’s just a really beautiful movie,” Kuroo replied, lifting his head off of Bokuto’s, “plus it helps me with my English.” 

“Yeah, it does. It’s good practice, I think.” Suga sniffled again, and Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Suga. This is my fifth time watching it and it still gets me.” Daichi said, a small tear rolling down his cheek. 

Kageyama looked to the side, and saw Hinata crying. Hinata looked at Kageyama, tears still falling from his eyes.

“Kageeyamaaaa….why aren’t you cryinggg…” Hinata muttered in between sobs, crawling closer to the raven-haired boy. Kageyama patted Hinata’s shoulder awkwardly, trying to comfort him.

“Dumbass, why are you crying? You didn’t even know what they were saying.” Kageyama said, and Hinata crawled closer to him. Kageyama backed up slightly, but Hinata practically jumped up so that he could wrap his arms around the taller boy. He buried his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, still sobbing very loudly. Kageyama gingerly put his arms around Hinata, fully accepting the hug. 

“Kuroo, I wanna lay out on the street with you and Tsukki, just like in the movie.” Bokuto whimpered, shedding a few more tears. Kuroo placed a kiss on the top of Bokuto’s head, running his fingers through Bokuto’s silver and black hair.

“I do too, Bo. We’ll do it one day.” Kuroo said, and Bokuto looked up at him with a small smile.

“There’s no way in hell I’m doing that with you two.” Tsukki interrupted the conversation, a scowl on his face. 

“C’mon, Tsukki! Do it for your boyfriends.” Kuroo shook his head, catching a glimpse of Hinata and Kageyama in his peripheral vision. “Kageyama, did Shrimpy fall asleep on you?” 

“Yeah. This dumbass is surprisingly heavy.” Kageyama sighed as he responded, looking over to Kuroo.

“Awwww, look how cute you guys are! So innocent and pure.” Bokuto chirped, and Kageyama glared at him. 

“Shut up. I’m not gay.” Kageyama muttered coldly, and Kuroo started laughing.

“Not while you’re sober.” Kuroo scoffed, and Kageyama’s eyes widened. 

“......what did you just say?” Kageyama’s face grew more concerned when Bokuto started laughing too.

“Oh man, you don’t remember? That was a crazy night.” Bokuto’s lips curled into a smile. “Long story short…..”

After Bokuto finished explaining, Kageyama’s skin was ghastly pale. He slowly turned his head towards Tsukki, shaking slightly from shock.

“H-how could you let that happen…?” Kageyama asked, his voice low and guttural. 

“Hey, I was drunk too. But unlike you, I’m smart enough to remember what happened,” Tsukki said plainly, “plus, you made the first move.” Kageyama’s eyes seemed to widen even more as he stared down at Hinata’s head. 

“Oh my god,” Kageyama whispered, “maybe I am gay.”


	12. Finger Guns and Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kou-chan, Dai-chan, we're just going to ignore the fact that you guys came in together,” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows, before speaking, “and I'm going to propose my idea for the night. We should play drunk Twister.” 
> 
> “.....Are you sure that that's the best idea? Or even a relatively good one?” Suga raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, who was walking over to his bag.
> 
> “Of course, Kou-chan! The first years will only have a little alcohol, and the people that can handle it better will get more.” Oikawa unzipped his bag, bringing out one bottle of cherry vodka. “Deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO sorry that I updated it so late!!!! The inspiration for the rest of this chapter didn't come to me until a couple days ago. I hope that you'll enjoy & I hope that it's worth the wait

Suga’s hand ran over Daichi’s torso as he bit his lips, and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward slowly, his kisses starting out gentle. Daichi bit Suga’s lip softly, and Suga pulled away.

“Dai, we can't get too into anything. We've got people coming over agai-” Suga’s sentence was cut short by a gasp as Daichi lifted the vice-captain up, placing him onto the counter. Daichi leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Suga’s neck.

“Koushi, you gotta let loose a bit. We won't do anything too bad, so don't worry.” Daichi’s breath ghosted against Suga’s neck, and the grey-haired boy shuddered slightly. 

“It just makes me think you want people to walk in on us.” Suga muttered, leaning his head to the side so that Daichi had better access to his neck. It was, at that point, that the door was swung open. Suga jerked his head to the side, and his eyes widened. Daichi also turned to look at the door, and sighed loudly.

“Hey guys!! Not sure what you were doing, but whatever it was, hurry it up.” Bokuto spoke up, looking at the pair in the kitchen.

“What? Bo said everybody else would be here in ten.” Kuroo piped in, laughing softly. “Anyways, Bo and I will be in the living room. Don't have too much fun.” He winked, grabbing Bokuto's hand as he found his way into the living room.

“I'm….going to ignore the fact that they just walked in on us.” Daichi sighed softly, carding his fingers through his hair slowly. “It's gone. Cleared from my mind.” He placed another kiss on Suga’s neck before speaking. “You good too?” Daichi pulled away, looking Suga in the eye. The vice-captain nodded, and Daichi lips curled up into a smile. “Good.” He breathes out, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Suga’s harshly. 

Daichi was mouthing at Suga's neck again when the doorbell went off. Daichi’s face scrunched up as he glanced in the direction of the door quickly. 

“Ah, they're here.” Daichi looked back. Suga looked down, attempting to cover his hard-on, but Daichi moved his hand away. “You might want to take care of that.” He glanced down quickly, a small smile on his face.

“What about you, Dai?” Suga smiled too. Daichi looked down at himself and his eyes widened. 

“COME IN!” Daichi pulled Suga away quickly, dragging him into his room. He closed the door roughly, leaning up against it. 

“Hey guys, we'll get the door for ya this time. Don't take too long.” Kuroo’s voice came from the other side of the door, and steps could be heard going away from the room. Daichi put a hand to his forehead, sighing.

“What are we gonna do? It's not like we can have sex. They're already here.” Daichi slumped against the door, and Suga put a hand on his shoulder. 

“We could just jack each other off really quick. Five minutes tops.” Suga smiled, and Daichi nodded. 

“Yeah. That'd be nice.” Daichi leaned forwards, his lips meeting Suga’s as he reached down to the waistband of Suga's pants. Suga smiled into the kiss, grabbing Daichi’s hand and guiding it towards the bulge at the front of his pants.

“C'mon. You gotta hurry.” Suga whispered, letting out a soft moan as Daichi began palming his erection through his boxers. 

“No need to say it twice.” Daichi smiled softly, kissing Suga's neck roughly.

 

“Kuroo-san, where are Daichi-san and Suga-san?” Hinata threw his bag onto the couch, and Kuroo shrugged. 

“I think they had to do something really quick. They'll be out here soon.” Kuroo ruffled Hinata's hair, smiling as he did so.

“Yeah. They had to do each other.” Tsukki scoffed, and Bokuto smacked the back of his head. 

“Tsukki! This is Hinata you're talking to.” Bokuto pouted, and Tsukki shrugged. 

“It's not my fault that Hinata doesn't know what a blowjob is.” Tsukki stuck his tongue out at Bokuto, whose pout only grew larger. The third year put an arm around Tsukki, placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Tsukki, although looking a bit embarrassed, didn't protest, and even leaned down slightly to kiss Bokuto’s cheek.

“Hey guys!” Suga walked into the living room, a bright smile on his face. Daichi soon followed after him, and Tsukki was snickering. Hinata, being as clueless as he was, didn't understand why his fellow first year was laughing. 

“Kou-chan, Dai-chan, we're just going to ignore the fact that you guys came in together,” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows, before speaking, “and I'm going to propose my idea for the night. We should play drunk Twister.” 

“.....Are you sure that that's the best idea? Or even a relatively good one?” Suga raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, who was walking over to his bag.

“Of course, Kou-chan! The first years will only have a little alcohol, and the people that can handle it better will get more.” Oikawa unzipped his bag, bringing out one bottle of cherry vodka. “Deal?” 

“Fine. If anything goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you, Tooru.” Suga sat down on the couch, folding his arms quickly.

“Are you going to punish me?” Oikawa winked at Suga as he spoke. Suga let out a sigh, walking over to the couch and ignoring the comment. “KOU-CHAN, DON’T IGNORE ME!” Oikawa whined and Iwazumi punched his arm.

“Sorry, he had “a little” to drink before we got here.” Iwazumi stated, an annoyed look traveling to the setter who was pouting and holding his arm. Suddenly, a smile lit up Oikawa’s face.

“Hit me harder, daddy.” Oikawa chirped, and Iwazumi’s face turned bright red. Oikawa crawled over to the spiky-haired boy and continued teasing him. “Did I do something wrong? Are you going to spank me?” Oikawa winked at Iwazumi, crawling practically all the way on top of him.

“Can we not have this happen in my living room, and in front of everyone?” Daichi pulled Oikawa off of Iwazumi and pushed him down.

“Alcohol is the only way I can handle Oikawa’s bullshit.” Kuroo added. Oikawa gasped, placing a hand on his chest and leaning back slightly.

“I am hurt. No, I am broken that you think of me that way.” Oikawa sniffled loudly.

“Ignoring what just happened, how about we play some Twister?” Bokuto shouted with excitement, grabbing the box and sprawling out the mat. “Who wants the first shot?” 

Daichi raised his hand and Bokuto brought a shot over to where he was seated. 

“I can’t believe I am allowing this” Daichi muttered before downing the shot. 

“That’s the spirit!” Oikawa shouted as he jumped up with a look of excitement. The group of boys gathered closer to the mat and prepared for the sexiest Twister game on the planet.

“Let’s do this.” Bokuto said, a confident and determined look on his face.

 

A long time later…

“What the hell?!?” Kageyama shouted at Tsukki, “He pushed me!”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Tsukki said blandly, looking down at Kageyama.

“You fucking whore.” Kageyama spit out aggressively. “I know what you did.”

“You two have had a little too much to drink.” Suga said from the side, pulling Kageyama off of the mat. “How about we not play twister anymore?”

“I would have won.” Kageyama huffed and sat down next to Hinata.

“I thought you did great.” Hinata whispered in Kageyama’s ear, a small smile on his face.

“Shut up dumbass.” Kageyama snapped, and Hinata leaned himself onto Kageyama’s side.

“What the hell do we do now?” Kuroo asked impatiently.

“We could bang each other.” Tsukki said, his speech slurred.

“Not in front of the children!” Oikawa cried, running over and covering Hinata’s and Kageyama’s ears. “They are innocent beans.”

“We heard everything he said.” Kageyama muttered, pushing Oikawa’s hands off of him.

“Why don't you love me, Tobio?” Oikawa cried in despair as he wrapped himself around the first year. “Did Hinata replace me? Is it the height? The hair? Why not me?”

“Get off of him, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi called out, prying the brunette away from the munchkins.

“Where are Yamaguchi and Ennoshita today?” Tanaka asked from the sides.

“Probably fucking.” Tsukki said, a disinterested look on his face.

“What is with you and the nasty words tonight? Do I need to shut that mouth of yours?” Kuroo purred, blinking lovingly at Tsukki. The room looked over at him, most of them with a disgusted look on their faces. “What? Can I not have a little fun?”

“At least wait ‘till the vodka is gone.” Noya chimed in, snuggling closer to Asahi.

“Yamaguchi has family stuff, and Ennoshita is out of town.” Suga replied, glancing at his phone quickly.

“I don't trust any of you, so I guess I'll be the sober one tonight.” Daichi laughed, but he still sounded a little bit concerned.

“I'll keep the peace too,” Iwaizumi stated, “as long as I get one shot to deal with Trashykawa over there.”

“You know you love me.” Oikawa crooned as he downed a shot.

“Make that two shots.” Iwaizumi grunted back.

 

Two hours later

 

“Holy shit. I am wasted.” Bokuto said from the ground, where he was curled up like a crumb.

“Hey….I thought we were going to keep the first years from drinking a lot….” Asahi muttered, glancing over at the three first years. Tsukki was in Kuroo’s lap, intensely making out with him. The moans coming from him suggested something more, but now wasn't the time for thinking about that. Hinata was asleep on Kageyama with his head on his lap, and Kageyama had his arm around him.

“Ha! That’s gay.” Bokuto chuckled as he rolled from side to side.

“You’re one to talk about gay, Mr. Butt Fucked Every Saturday.” Tanaka snorted as he spoke.

“Guilty as charged,” Bokuto chirped with a grin, “but it’s not just Saturdays.” 

“Where’s Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pouted, scanning the room for the ace. “I miss him!” Oikawa protested, before realizing something else. “Hey, where's Dai-chan?”

“I haven't seen them.” Suga replied, fiddling with his fingers.

“I don't know where that guy is, but I need him right now, if you know what I mean.” Oikawa said, and Suga saw him, squirming with an uncomfortable boner. An idea popped Suga’s head, and he decided to act on it.

“I can help you, Tooru.” Suga said, leaning closer to the brown-haired boy and winking.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked. Suga moved closer and traced one finger down Oikawa’s thigh, stopping at the hem of his shorts.

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” Suga whispered in Oikawa's ear, and Oikawa felt a rush of heat flare on his body.

“But Kou-chan, you’re wit-” Oikawa was cut off by Suga kissing him.

“I'm just trying to help you, Tooru.” Suga's hot breath caressed Oikawa’s ear “Let's go to a different room.” Suga whispered, and Oikawa couldn't even say no - he was too drunk and wasted to reply. Suga stood up and offered Oikawa his hand. Oikawa took it, and Suga pulled him up. With their hands still locked, they walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them slowly. Suga looked at Oikawa, and took off his shirt carefully. Oikawa's eyes widened slightly.

“Kou-chan, I don't think that we should be doing this.” Oikawa said, covering his eyes with his hands as Suga stripped down to his boxers.

“Then don't think about it.” Suga said, walking over to Oikawa and kissing him. Oikawa couldn't hold back any longer. He lifted Suga onto the counter and began kissing his neck. The whole thing was sloppy, but that didn't matter to either of them. Oikawa let out a soft moan as Suga’s hands drifted down to his painfully obvious boner.

Suga played with the hem of Oikawa's shirt and tugged at it until Oikawa finally took it off. The brown-haired third year went in for another kiss, but Suga stopped him.

“I should be helping you.” Suga said, hopping down from the counter. Oikawa looked confused before finally realizing what Suga wanted. Oikawa took off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Do I need to take these off, too?” Oikawa questioned, pointing to his boxers. Suga nodded. “What exactly are you going to do?” Oikawa asked, and Suga silenced him.

“You trust me, right?” Suga whispered. Oikawa nodded in response. “Then let me do this. It will feel amazing, and I'm guessing from what I heard of you and Iwaizumi, it's not going to be the first time.” Oikawa's blush from the drinks spread and grew a shade darker. 

Suga ran his hands down Oikawa's chest. He slowly moved down to inbetween the taller boys thighs. The grey-haired boy paused for a moment, moving away to grab a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers, and focused his eyes on Oikawa. Oikawa looked at him and bit his lip - he was still hard and really wanted it. Suga parted Oikawa's legs, and moved his hands down, his wet fingers tracing Oikawa’s hole. He gasped at the sensation and thrusted himself onto Suga’s finger.   
Suga moved his finger in and out slowly. He then inserted another. He started fingering him harder and faster. Oikawa grunted as he pushed into the pleasurable pain of Suga’s fingers. Fingers still inserted, he then leaned over and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to trace the tip of Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa moaned as Suga teased him, his tongue going round the tip, then down the shaft. Oikawa grunted as Suga inserted his fingers deeper, still teasing him. Suga paused everything he was doing. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, no, please, please keep going” Oikawa begged.

Suga then traced Oikawa’s dick with his tongue once again. He fingered Oikawa hard. Then Suga took Oikawa’s entire length down his throat. Oikawa squirmed and moved as it was almost too intense. He moved his arm to grab Suga’s gray hair, knocking over a majority of the items on the counter. The contents then crashed onto the floor with a bang.

“Shit.” Suga muttered as he heard footsteps from down the hall coming closer.

“Hey, who’s in there?” Daichi questioned.

“It’s me.” Suga called, moving back from Oikawa.

“Suga, what are you doing in there?” Daichi said in a confused tone.

“He is sleeping.” Oikawa called out to Daichi.

“Wait, is that Oikawa?” Daichi moved his hand to the doorknob, turning it to open, but could not. “Suga, unlock the door.”

“I’m sleeping Dai, I can’t hear you.” Suga said as he scrambled to grab his clothes.

“Hey, did you find Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked Daichi as he walked closer to the door.

“Yeah, he’s in there with Suga.” Daichi stated, gesturing towards the door. “They have obviously been drinking and won’t let me in so I’m going to have to get a key.” Daichi walked away for a moment only to return with a key for the door.

“Daichi you can’t come in.” Oikawa whined, “I don’t want you to see me naked.”

“Did he just say naked?” Iwazumi looked at Daichi, “SHITTYKAWA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” 

“I am trying to get off, but you interrupted that.” Oikawa grumbled.  
“I’m unlocking the door.” Daichi stated as he fiddled with the key. After a few tries, the door unlocked and the two stood in shock.

There, in front of them, was Oikawa naked on the counter, looking completely fucked out, and Suga half naked looking hot and bothered. The setters both had swollen lips from kissing and there was an open bottle of lube on the counter. What more do you need to know what was happening? Apparently none because Daichi and Iwazumi figured it out pretty fast. The buzzed pair stared back at the sober ones and tried cover themselves up.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN HERE?!?” Iwazumi and Daichi screamed in unison.


	13. Trash Can and Trash Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwazumi hated Oikawa. Okay, maybe not hated, Iwazumi disliked Oikawa. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Oikawa to some sense, it’s just he can be a bit overbearing. It’s not a bad thing, but everyone has their limits.
> 
> “Why does he have to stay here?” Iwazumi muttered over the phone. 
> 
> “He can’t stay home alone,” Iwazumi’s mother stated, causing Iwazumi to sigh, “and he will be lonely without anyone home with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has a fight in it & hopefully it's accurately portrayed. And I can't believe that this fic has 1551 hits! Thanks so much guys & I love you all !!
> 
> PS. Lots of swearing this chap

Ah, the gays. There are many beautiful things in the world, but two guys getting it on is definitely in the top five. It doesn’t have to be two. I am not discriminate against numbers.

Iwazumi hated Oikawa. Okay, maybe not hated, Iwazumi disliked Oikawa. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Oikawa to some sense, it’s just he can be a bit overbearing. It’s not a bad thing, but everyone has their limits.

“Why does he have to stay here?” Iwazumi muttered over the phone. 

“He can’t stay home alone,” Iwazumi’s mother stated, causing Iwazumi to sigh, “and he will be lonely without anyone home with him.” 

“He is not a child, he can take care of himself,” Iwazumi said in a muffled voice, “Can’t he stay somewhere else? Better yet, why don’t you not go out of town with his parents?” 

“He is a hazard to himself, and you are basically his only friend. Please, Hajime, it will be fun.” Iwazumi’s mother tried her best to persuade him, “You can have a sleepover, just like when you two were younger, only this time you two have the house all to yourselves!”

“Why would we need the house to ourselves?” Iwazumi asked, “What do you think guys do when they hang out?”

“It will be great! I’ll tell his parents to send him over now!”

“You didn’t answer my question and I never agreed to this.”

“Oikawa will be so happy. Bye, Hajime, mommy loves you!” Iwazumi’s mother made kissing noises over the phone and hung up quickly. Iwazumi dropped his phone on her bed before falling back onto the comforters himself. This was going to be a long night.

 

“Iwa-chan, I’m here.” Oikawa shouted, knocking loudly on the door. Iwaizumi groaned loudly, beginning to get up before hearing the sound of the door opening. “Don't worry, Iwa-chan. I have a key to your house, remember?” Oikawa grinned devilishly, tossing the key up into the air.

“Careful not to drop the key, Shittykawa. If you do you won't get another one.” Iwaizumi huffed, crossing his arms as he walked closer to Oikawa. “So….I’m guessing that your mother filled you in on all of the details?” Iwaizumi asked, walking into the living room and sitting down.

“Of course! I'm to stay here until both our moms get back. Very simple!” Oikawa plopped down on the couch next to him, holding the house key still. “So, considering we've got the next few days to ourselves, what should we do?” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, who shrugged lightly. 

“Anything that doesn't burn this house down is okay with me.” Iwaizumi stated, looking at Oikawa quickly. “But, knowing you, you could set the house on fire while doing the laundry.”

“Iwa-chan, so mean!” Oikawa exclaimed, punching Iwaizumi's arm. “That has never happened!” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi, who put up his hands. 

“You nearly started a fire while using a microwave, Shittykawa. I don't even think you're qualified to use a washing machine.” Iwaizumi grunted, and Oikawa put a hand on his chest. 

“How could you even say that, Iwa-chan? I thought we were friends.” Oikawa sniffled, wiping away tears that weren't there. “I've done my laundry before.”

“Whatever. As I said before, anything that doesn't burn down the house is okay with me.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away - none too gently, mind you - before getting up. 

“Where are you going?” Oikawa chirped, following Iwaizumi quickly.

“My room. It's a little warmer than the rest of the house, but not by much.” Iwaizumi continued walking, not bothering to look behind himself and check if Oikawa was following.

“Your house is always freezing, Iwa-chan. Why is that?” Upon reaching Iwaizumi's room, Oikawa plopped down onto the bed, sinking into the blankets.

“I don't know. Maybe I'm not cold-blooded like you are.” Iwaizumi grabbed the TV remote before sitting down on the bed. He just barely went onto Netflix before the remote was snatched from his hand.

“You're being mean, Iwa-chan. More than usual. Is there something on your mind?” Oikawa asked, searching through different movies nonchalantly.

“Actually, uh. We do - um.” Iwaizumi gulped slightly, taking in a deep breath. “Oikawa, we need to talk.”

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi quickly, still flipping through movies. “Why can't we just watch a movie instead? Movies are always better than-” Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi grabbing the remote and roughly pulling it away. 

“Oikawa, this is serious.” Iwaizumi said, his voice quivering with nervousness.

“Alright, fine. What is it?” Oikawa sat up properly, folding his arms once he was stable.

“We need to talk about what happened at the sleepover.” Iwaizumi wasn't sure how to approach this - should I be blunt? Or should I just get straight to it?

“What? The last one?” Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No!” Iwaizumi snapped, before taking a quick breath. “No, the one where we kinda, y’know….” He twiddled his fingers, not sure how to phrase the matter at hand.

“Oh.” Oikawa fell silent for a moment, his brown eyes conveying his worriedness. “We don't need to talk about that, Iwa-chan. It's okay.” Oikawa smiled, before reaching over in an attempt to reclaim the remote. 

“No, Oikawa, it's not. We need to talk about it!”

“Iwa-chan, I'm telling you that it's fine. Just forget it.” Oikawa forced a smile, still reaching for the remote. 

“No it's not, Tooru!” Iwaizumi snapped, and Oikawa froze where he was. “We have to talk about it, okay?”

“Hajime, just let. It. Go. It was nothing.” Oikawa stopped reaching for the remote, and instead moved a little further away from Iwaizumi on the bed. 

“We fucked, Oikawa. That's not nothing!” Iwaizumi yelled, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke. “That is a hell of a lot more than nothing.”

“Well? What the hell do you want me to do about it?” Oikawa's voice was shaking, and he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white. “Tell you I want a relationship? Tell you I never want to see you again? What the fuck am I supposed to do about this?” 

“I don't fucking know! We can't just avoid it.”

“I didn't bring it up so it wouldn't affect our friendship,” Oikawa got off of the bed, glaring at Iwaizumi, “but I guess I'm a little too late for that.” Oikawa turned his back to Iwaizumi as he grabbed his backpack. “I'm leaving.”

“Tooru, come on.” Iwaizumi pleaded, his voice not softening much.

“No. I don't care - I'm not doing this.” Oikawa spat, standing up straight and walking out of Iwaizumi's room. “I am not fucking doing this, Hajime. I cannot FUCKING DO THIS!” Oikawa screamed, his hands pulling at his hair. 

“Tooru, we need to talk about this!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, his voice ringing throughout the room.

“Why? Why fucking would we? So you can tell me that you don't feel the same way?” Oikawa shot back, turning around and putting a hand on the doorknob.

“I….what?” Iwaizumi stopped for a second, taking in the words that Oikawa just said.

“You know what? Fuck you.” Oikawa, seething with rage, threw the door open and began to walk out.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi grabbed at Oikawa's arm in a feeble attempt of getting him to stay.

“No. Fuck you!” Oikawa jerked away from Iwaizumi's grip, his eyes red and puffy.

“Tooru, you can't avoid things just because you don't want to deal with them.”

“Watch me, Hajime.” Oikawa began running, wiping at his eyes as he did.

 

 

Oikawa arrived at Suga’s house not long after, sniffling loudly as he knocked on the door. 

“Oikawa, what are you doing? It's late. Why are you at my house?” Suga yawned loudly, not noticing the state that Oikawa was in.

“Koushi, I need you. Please.” Oikawa’s voice broke, and more tears began to fall.

“What?” Suga was now just realizing how much of a mess that Oikawa was, and he took a step closer. 

“It's Hajime.” Oikawa was nearly sobbing at this point - he walked forward, burying his face in the crook of Suga’s neck.

“What happened?” Suga started running his fingers through Oikawa's hair and making small circles on his back.

“W-we had a huge fight about what happened between us,” Oikawa took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, “and I didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship. But now it's all ruined.” Oikawa found himself trying to bury his face further into the crook of Suga’s neck. “I fucking ruined it. I fucking ruin everything.” Oikawa's voice broke, and in that moment, he seemed so incredibly vulnerable. “God! Why do I have to be like this?”

“Hey, Tooru, it's okay. Come in and you can spend the night.” Suga gently pulled Oikawa off of him, guiding him into the house slowly. 

“I just want nothing to change.” Oikawa whimpered, seeming very small in that moment. “Everything has changed.”

“Ssshh, Tooru, it's okay. Everything is okay.” Suga reassured, letting go of Oikawa for a moment as he searched for a blanket. “You can go sleep in my bed, okay? I'll be back soon.” Suga handed the blanket to Oikawa, and started walking out of the door.

 

 

Around ten minutes later, Suga arrived at Iwaizumi's house, fuming with rage. He rang the bell once, twice, and three times before Iwaizumi answered the door. Upon having the door opened, Suga smacked Iwaizumi as hard as he could, the sound of skin on skin echoing slightly.

“What the hell, Hajime?”

“What?” Iwaizumi rubbed his face, looking at Suga with hurt eyes.

“Tooru came to my house on the verge of tears.” Suga took a step forward, hitting Iwaizumi's shoulder harshly. “Do you have any idea what's going on?”

“We had a pretty big fight, and he just….stormed out. I've been calling him ever since.” Iwaizumi, despite being taller than Suga, seemed smaller and weaker than the grey-haired setter.

“Why the hell do you think he would answer you?” Suga snapped, glaring at the boy standing in front of him.

“I'm his best friend.” Iwaizumi said pointedly, and Suga scoffed. 

“No, you're not. Do you not realize it?” Suga laughed sarcastically, and Iwaizumi took a step back.

“What don't I realize?” 

“He fucking likes you. God! You're oblivious as hell.” Suga out a hand to his head, shaking it and taking a deep breath.

“...What?”

“He likes you.”

“I, uh….” Iwaizumi trailed off, looking down for a few moments as he took in what Suga was saying.

“Don't pretend like you don't have feelings for him too, Hajime.” Suga roughly brought Iwaizumi's gaze back to him.

“I don-” Iwaizumi was cut off by Suga grabbing at the collar of his shirt.

“Do not fight me right now, or I swear to God.” Suga took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself at least a little bit.

“Okay, okay! I got it.” Iwaizumi muttered, putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

“Oikawa fucking likes you and is too stuck up to admit it out loud. He's too cocky for his own good, so you,” Suga put a finger on Iwaizumi's chest, “need to make the first move.”

“The what?”

“The first move, dumbass.”

“But I….”

“Don’t give me any fucking 'but’s’, Hajime. I get if you don't want to ruin the relationship you have right now, but it will all crash if you don't fix this.” Suga took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a bit. “He is devastated and I can't help him because this issue is you two being the Masters of denial.”

“But I don't know how to fix the fight.” Iwaizumi's voice cracked, and Suga sighed.

“Call him, tell him you're sorry, explain how you're conflicted and confused, then give him space. I know it's hard to leave him be, especially since he's your best friend, and, quite frankly, your only friend, but you have to.” Suga put a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder in an attempt to console him.

“What if it doesn't work?” Iwaizumi asked shakily, looking down at Suga.

“Trust me, it will.”

“Thank you, Suga.” The pair both smiled, and Suga took his hand away. 

“Just make it better with him. He needs you.” Suga turned around, walking away. Iwaizumi looked after him for a moment as he thought, and closed the door with a pensive expression.


	14. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this one because the title is self explanatory. I'm posting this because in the next chapter, Daichi and Suga are mad at each other and I wanted to explain why. So here's this little 1,000 word mini-chapter

“Koushi, we need to talk.” Daichi took a deep breath, looking at his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch.

“About what?” Suga looked up from his spot on the couch, his brown eyes expectant.

“About what happened with Oikawa.” Daichi said, fiddling with his fingers slightly.

“What do you mean?” Suga looked back at the book he was reading, breathing out softly.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Daichi huffed loudly, and Suga looked back up at him. 

“You know, I don’t think that I do. You might need to elaborate.” Suga closed his book, setting it on the arm of the couch.

“What you and Oikawa did at the last sleepover. We need to talk about it.” Daichi walked around, sitting down on the couch next to Suga. 

“I had a little too much to drink is all. It’s not a big deal.” Suga put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, and smiled softly.

“That is a big deal, Koushi. You two almost had sex.” Daichi wanted to stay calm and work this out like adults, but he was starting to get frustrated.

“We’re just friends, Daichi. It was a mistake and both of us realise that. It’s done and over with, and it will not happen again. Happy?” Suga asked, and Daichi shook his head. 

“No, I’m not happy. I can’t believe that something like that would happen.” Daichi put a hand to his head, letting out a sigh. “It’s not the fact that you two almost had sex that’s making me mad. It’s the fact that you feel like you need to avoid this conversation.”

“Well, what do you want me to say? I’m sorry and it won’t happen again? Oikawa won’t be my friend anymore? What is it?” Suga asked, sounding more and more irritated. “I just don’t know what else I can say. I already acknowledged it as a mistake - what more is there to do?” 

“First of all, I want you to tell me why it happened. And don’t just say you had too much to drink. I know how much you had, and it wasn’t that much.” Daichi looked at Suga, his eyes not betraying how he was feeling. “And please tell me the truth.” 

“Well, I mean, Oikawa is attractive. He’s good looking, and buzzed me thought that it would be a good idea to finger him. I got carried away, and I went over the line.” Suga shrugged, looking back at Daichi. 

“Wait. You think that Oikawa is attractive?” Daichi asked, disbelief in his voice. 

“Yeah, don’t you?” Suga rolled his eyes slightly, and Daichi shook his head.

“Of course not! I’m not looking at other people while I’m dating you.”

“Why not? You can still appreciate how other people look while you’re dating someone.” Suga scooted back away from Daichi on the couch.

“It’s called respect. I’m respecting our relationship. Don’t you?” Daichi’s voice cracked slightly, and Suga laughed sarcastically.

“Of course I respect this relationship. Why do you think I’m in it?” Suga asked, staring expectantly at Daichi.

“I don’t know, Suga. Maybe you just think I’m hot? Maybe you’re just in it for the looks. After all, isn’t that how it was with Oikawa?” Daichi shot back, and Suga laughed.

“That’s not how it is at all. What are you even saying, Daichi?” 

“Am I not attractive enough? Why was I not your first choice when that happened?”

“Oikawa was right there! Even if you were with me, we both know you wouldn’t do anything with me while I was drunk.” 

Daichi stood up, full of anger. “Is that really your only excuse, Suga? That’s all you can come up with?” Daichi shook his head. “I expected more from you.”

“Really? What the hell did you expect, then? Did you expect me to start fawning over you, saying ‘Oh Daichi, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me, I shouldn’t have even looked in his fucking direction!’?” Suga pushed at Daichi roughly, his voice shaking. 

“I don’t know! I just wanted something more than a fucking lie, Suga.” Daichi shoved Suga back, taking a step forward. “Don’t I deserve that?” 

“No, you don’t! You’re too fucking overbearing, and you. Don’t. Deserve. Anything.” Suga clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. Daichi took a step back, as if Suga’s words had damaged him physically. 

“You know what? You’re just a whore that would let anyone take you, no questions asked.” Daichi snapped, glaring at Suga. Tears began to cascade down the grey-haired setter’s cheeks as he took in his words. Angered by this, he walked forward, grabbing the collar of Daichi’s shirt and slapping him as hard as he possibly could. His hand stung, but it was nothing compared to how much Daichi’s words hurt him.

“That’s really what you fucking think of me? Is this what you’ve been thinking the entire time we’ve been together?” Suga asked, teeth clenched.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I think of you. Everything I’ve said here is the truth.” Daichi violently grabbed Suga’s wrist, holding it in a vice-like grip. “Unlike what you’ve been saying. You’re just a lying whore.”

“If that’s how you feel, then we shouldn’t be together. You wouldn’t want to date a whore, would you?” Suga asked, tears flowing like a river down his cheeks. Daichi released Suga’s wrist from his grip, and he could already see the bruise beginning to form. 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Daichi stepped back, allowing Suga to pass by him and leave the house. 

When the door shut, Suga was running. He was running as fast as he could - he didn’t even care where he was going, as long as it was away from Daichi. Once he reached a park, he stopped, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily. The tears kept coming, and he looked at his wrist, dark finger marks clearly visible against his pale skin. He thought that Daichi loved him, and was willing to accept him even if he did something wrong. He was wrong.


	15. Three Long-Legged Thugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell is that?” Tsukki asked, an apprehensive look finding it's way into his face.
> 
> “It's my present to you!” Bokuto exclaimed, a bright smile plastered on his features as he gazed at Tsukki.
> 
> “.....That's an owl hat, Bokuto-san.” Tsukki muttered, looking unimpressed.
> 
> “I know.” Bokuto mumbled, still holding out the hat.
> 
> “At least tell me I don't have to wear it.” Tsukki said, glancing from the hat to Bokuto's face.
> 
> “You’re going to wear not only that,” Kuroo said, pulling tall cat socks out of his bag, “but these, too.”
> 
> “I hate you both.” Tsukki muttered, folding his arms as he looked at his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I am doing with my life anymore . . . :/

“What the hell is that?” Tsukki asked, an apprehensive look finding it's way into his face.

“It's my present to you!” Bokuto exclaimed, a bright smile plastered on his features as he gazed at Tsukki.

“.....That's an owl hat, Bokuto-san.” Tsukki muttered, looking unimpressed.

“I know.” Bokuto mumbled, still holding out the hat.

“At least tell me I don't have to wear it.” Tsukki said, glancing from the hat to Bokuto's face.

“You’re going to wear not only that,” Kuroo said, pulling tall cat socks out of his bag, “but these, too.”

“I hate you both.” Tsukki muttered, folding his arms as he looked at his boyfriends.

“Hey! That's not true.” Bokuto pouted, folding his arms and squishing the hat.

“If you act like that, you won't get the second half of the gift, Tsukki.” Kuroo pouted as well, but still held out the cat socks.

“Why the hell are you giving me this shit, anyways?” Tsukki took a small step back. “Aren’t anniversaries for celebrating something not forcing your significant other to wear stupid clothes in public?” 

“But it's been six whole months!” Bokuto exclaimed, looking up slightly at Tsukki.

“We need to celebrate, and we are!” Kuroo stepped forward, closing the gap that Tsukki had created. 

“I can think of plenty of other ways to celebrate that would be better for all of us, and a lot cheaper, too.” Tsukki replied.

“How about we test out those theories?” Kuroo purred. “I’m feeling frisky today.” Kuroo reached down, grabbing Tsukki’s butt and squeezing. 

“Can you wait till we’re alone to get pervy?” Although Tsukki said this, he made no attempt to pull away from Kuroo’s touch. 

“So you like it like that?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows animatedly, then winked.

“How about we just go to the sleepover tonight?” Tsukki glanced over at Kuroo. “Maybe then you won’t sexually harass me in public.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kuroo whined, removing his hand from Tsukki’s ass. 

“I think that sounds like a lot of fun.” Bokuto piped in, a smile plastered on his face.

“It’s settled then. Let’s head over to Noya-san’s house.”

 

“Kageyamaaaaa! Why won’t you give me your shirt?” Hinata whined, pulling at the sleeve of Kageyama’s t-shirt.

“No, it’s my shirt,” Kageyama pushed Hinata away roughly, “dumbass.”

“I spilled stuff on mine, and now it’s dirty!” Hinata protested, standing on his toes so he could be closer to looking Kageyama in the eyes.

 

“Quit complaining.” Kageyama muttered, looking away from Hinata.

“But you have two shirts, Kageyama. You can spare one.” Hinata began pulling at the hem of Kageyama’s shirt.

“Borrow one from Noya.” Kageyama smacked Hinata’s hand before stepping backwards. 

“Unfortunately, I have run out of shirts.” Noya made an attempt to hold back his laughter, which was unsuccessful.

“Just give him your shirt, loverboy.” Tsukki snickered, ignoring the cold glare coming from Kageyama.

“Fine.” Kageyama took off his shirt quickly, handing it to the orange-haired first year. “I’m going to go get my other one from my bag.” Kageyama walked out of the room, ignoring the snickers coming from the other boys. Hinata quickly slipped on the shirt, which was far too large for him.

“Oh my God, you two are so cute. How long have you guys been dating?” Bokuto laughed, and Hinata’s face started turning red.

“We aren’t dating.” Hinata looked down at his feet instead of the third year.

“Really? I thought you were gay.” Bokuto tilted his head to the side, a confused expression finding its way onto his face.

“I’m not gay.” Hinata fidgeted, the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Do you even know what being gay means?” Tsukki scoffed.

“Of course! I’m not an idiot. Being gay means that you like someone a lot, and you want to marry them.” Hinata stated, very sure of himself.

“Well, he’s not wrong, really. I mean, he’s not right, but he’s not wrong.” Bokuto pointed out, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“What are you guys talking about?” Kageyama walked back into the room, a questioning look on his face.

“Oh, just you and your boyfriend.” Noya piped up, and Kageyama scrunched up his nose. 

“Who’s my boyfriend?” Kageyama tilted his head to the side, and Noya laughed.

“Shouyou, of course.” Noya had an evil grin on his face as he looked at the black-haired first year. 

“I’m not dating that dumbass.” Kageyama shuffled his feet, looking back at Noya.

“Aha! You didn’t deny having a boyfriend.” Noya pointed a finger at Kageyama, whose face scrunched up again. 

“I didn’t confirm it either.” Kageyama said pointedly, and Noya laughed. 

“Oh, you will one day.” Noya crawled over to Kageyama, and stood up. “Trust me.”

“Ignoring what just happened,” Suga stood up, looking around the room, “how about we take this sleepover, and chill this time? You know, and not drink?”

“You’re one to talk about not drinking.” Daichi muttered, and Suga shot him a look.

“Who pissed in Daichi’s cereal today?” Noya whispered to Tanaka, who shrugged.

“Two things. First, I heard that. Second, I don’t eat cereal because I’m a real man.” Daichi glared pointedly at Suga, who scoffed loudly.

“A real man would have let this go already.” Suga snapped, glaring back at Daichi. 

“Suga, how about we not overreact in front of the team?” 

“Really, Daichi? You’re one to talk about overreacting!” Suga verged on yelling as he stood up, assuming an offensive stance. 

“Okay, guys! Let’s stop this here. You know, maybe calm down a bit?” Oikawa smiled timidly, and looked around the room. “Ah, Noya! Do you have any spa stuff? Face masks, maybe?”

“Of course! Have you seen me? Flawless skin like mine doesn’t come naturally.” Noya got up, smoothing out his shirt. “I could also take some of my mom’s nail polish and we could do each other’s nails.” He looked around the room, and everyone nodded. Seeing this, he walked into his bathroom.

“Perfect!” Oikawa exclaimed, clapping once. “But Tobio-chan, orange isn’t really your color, so I don’t recommend orange nail polish.” Oikawa patted Kageyama’s back.

“He did not just say that.” Kuroo gasped, and Kageyama tilted his head to the side.

“Shouldn’t you be complaining to Iwaizumi about colors?” Kageyama asked, and Oikawa glared back at him.

“Where is Iwaizumi, anyways?” Bokuto asked, looking at Oikawa.

“Why the hell would I know?” Oikawa snapped, and Bokuto flinched.

“Well, you two are always with each other, so I kind of guessed….” Bokuto trailed off, and Oikawa scoffed. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Oikawa muttered, effectively ending the conversation. 

“Okay guys, I got the face masks and nail polish!” Noya set the stuff in the center of the room, and everyone seemed to cheer up a bit. “You can do whatever first! Let’s just have fun, okay?”

 

“That’s not how you do it, dumbass. Give me your hand.” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand and the bottle of nail polish he was using. 

“Awww, you’re painting your boyfriend’s nails!” Bokuto cooed, batting his eyelashes animatedly. 

“For the last time, we’re not dating.” Kageyama huffed, going back to painting Hinata’s nails. 

“Have either of you actually gone on a date before?” Tanaka asked, blowing at his nails.

“Of course I have.” Hinata stated, and Kageyama shook his head.

“No, you haven’t.” Kageyama added, and Hinata gasped.

“Stupid, you weren’t supposed to tell them that! I’m trying to seem mature.” Hinata pouted, looking away momentarily.

“You can’t seem mature if you can’t even paint your nails, dumbass.” Kageyama put the brush back into the bottle, and sat up straight. “There, I’m done.”

“I’m not a dumbass, you are! How do you even know how to paint nails?” Hinata exclaimed, and Kageyama snorted.

“Maybe I have developed motor skills unlike someone here.” Kageyama stared pointedly at Hinata, who gasped.

“When did you start talking about yourself so much, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, and other people in the room began to laugh. 

“Shut up, dumbass!”

“You’re one to talk, stupid!”

“It’s okay, Shouyou.” Noya walked over to Hinata, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Couple quarrels are always hard.”

“That’s not the only hard thing in a relationship.” Kuroo pointed out, and the other boys broke out into laughter. Hinata and Kageyama, however, looked lost.

“It’s okay kids. It’s just the grown-ups talking. Yes it is!” Tanaka cooed, talking in a baby voice. 

“We’re not babies, Tanaka-senpai.” Hinata muttered, and Tanaka laughed. 

“Aw, look, little tiny cutie pie is trying to tell us something.” Tanaka batted his eyelashes at the pair, and the two first years groaned. Yamaguchi and Tsukki, however, laughed at this entire exchange. 

“They really do act like babies, though. They fight enough.” Yamaguchi commented, and Tsukki laughed.

“I do agree there. This is fun, though. The spa day is a nice change of pace.” Tsukki sighed happily, before feeling someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around, and upon seeing who it was, groaned loudly. “What do you want, Kuroo-san?”

“C’mon, come with me.” Kuroo tugged softly at the collar of Tsukki’s shirt, and Tsukki looked up at him. 

“What is it that you want? Can’t you see I’m doing something?” Tsukki looked back to Yamaguchi, who simply shrugged.

“Please?” Kuroo gave his best puppy eyes, and Tsukki let out a soft breath. 

“Fine. You better make this worth my time.” Tsukki got up, smoothing out his shirt and following Kuroo. They walked into another room - a bedroom - and Bokuto was in there already. “Isn’t this Noya-san’s room?”

“Would it make a difference if it was?” Bokuto asked, and Tsukki shrugged. “Hey, Tsukki, c’mere. I wanna tell you something.” Bokuto gestured towards himself, and Tsukki stood next to him. “I wanna bang you….right now.” He whispered, and Tsukki groaned.

“Really? You called me in here for this? I was having a relaxing night with Yamaguchi, and you interrupted that.” Tsukki pointed out, and Bokuto pouted slightly. 

“But Tsukki, it’s our six month anniversary!” Bokuto exaggerated by extending his arms halfway. 

“If you keep this up, we won’t have a seventh.” Tsukki deadpanned, and Kuroo also started to pout.

“Tsukki, please?” Kuroo pleaded, and Tsukki sighed loudly. 

“Fine. You’d better make this be worth it, or else.” The blonde-haired first year sat on the bed, waiting for Bokuto and Kuroo to start what they wanted to do. 

 

“Hinata, do you hear something?” Kageyama asked groggily, looking around the room as he tried to figure out what it was that woke him up. 

“Yeah. What is it? Is that….Tsukki? Is he okay?” Hinata slurred his words, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up a bit. “He sounds like he’s getting hurt or something.”

 

“Guys, stop - mmh - teasing. Just get to it already.” Tsukki said in a hushed tone, doing his best to hold back moans as Bokuto’s hands ghosted across his dick. Bokuto removed his hands altogether, and Kuroo moved from behind Tsukki to in front of him. 

“Hurry up with what, Kei? What do you want?” Kuroo purred, placing his hand on Tsukki’s chest momentarily.

“Are you really going to do this right now? We need to hurry so we don’t wake anyone.” Tsukki hissed, looking from Bokuto to Kuroo.

“Of course. I just want to hear my Kei saying exactly what he wants.” Kuroo grinned devilishly, reaching out his hand to stop Bokuto from doing anything. Tsukki wriggled around a little bit, desperate to do anything to get what he wanted.

“Just fuck me.” Tsukki snapped, getting more than a little impatient with his boyfriends.

“Where’s the magic word?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukki scoffed.

“Please fuck me, Kuroo-senpai.” Tsukki deadpanned, and Kuroo smirked. 

“Since you’re asking so nicely, I guess I’ll give you what you want.” Kuroo nodded to Bokuto, who started mouthing against Tsukki’s neck. “Do you want it rough today, Kei?” He asked, waiting for an answer before he began to do anything. 

“Fuck yes.” Tsukki let out a moan, only for it to be muffled by Bokuto’s lips on his. Kuroo nodded, lifting Tsukki up slightly so he could slip off his pants and underwear. 

“Kei, get on your hands and knees.” Kuroo whispered into Tsukki’s ear. The blonde-haired first year nodded, lifting himself up onto his knees as Kuroo slipped off his own pants and boxers. 

 

“Suga, wake up. There’s a ton of noise in the other room.” Hinata poked at Suga’s side, trying to wake up the third year setter.

“What do you mean?” Suga yawned loudly, rubbing at his eyes as he looked in the very general direction of Hinata.

“It sounds like they're jumping on the bed or something, and like they maybe hurt themselves.” Hinata rolled back onto his side, though he was still looking at Suga.

“Oh god. Is anyone else awake?” Suga asked, looking around and thinking of what to do.

“Kageyama is. He's waking up Daichi.” Hinata stated, looking across the room to where the other first year was next to Daichi.

“We don't need Daichi for this.” Suga scrunched up his nose, glaring at Daichi.

“But Kageyama is waking him up right now!” Hinata protested quietly, and Suga sighed.

“Fine, fine, I'll get Noya.” Suga got up slowly, stepping around the sleeping boys until he reached Noya’s sleeping bag. “Noya, wake up. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukki are in your room.”

“Suga, what? It's like…...2 AM.” Noya looked at Suga, still not fully understanding what was being said.

“They are in your room.” Suga poked at Noya’s chest, and the second year swatted at his hand.

“What do you mean?” Noya asked, starting to wake up a little bit more.

“You know what I mean. Hinata said it sounded like they were jumping on the bed.” Suga snorted quietly, and Noya's eyes widened in horror.

“They're fucking in my room!” Noya gasped, and he got up quickly. “I have to sleep in that bed!” He sprinted towards the room, and began banging on the door as hard as he could. “OPEN THE HELL UP, SHITHEADS!”

“Sorry, Noya. We're kinda busy.” Kuroo's voice came from behind the door, and Noya banged on the door more.

“Get out NOW!” Noya said harshly, before hearing semi-loud moans coming from what he assumed to be Bokuto and Tsukki. “YOU’RE DEAD, ALL THREE OF YOU. YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY.”

“I didn't know you had a sadistic side, Noya!” Bokuto chirped, and Noya groaned loudly. 

“I am going to KILL YOU!”

“If you can even reach me.”


	16. Blueberry Gingersnaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little dumplings are having a first year held sleepover. Pretty snazzy. They decide that it’s gonna be hella fun, and at Hinata’s house. His mom and sis are out of town, and they have the house to themselves. Why not party? There had been a lot of tension, so this was the first sleepover in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests/ideas for chapters would be great! :)  
> just comment!

The little dumplings are having a first year held sleepover. Pretty snazzy. They decide that it’s gonna be hella fun, and at Hinata’s house. His mom and sis are out of town, and they have the house to themselves. Why not party? There had been a lot of tension, so this was the first sleepover in a while.

 

“Kageyama, it has to be perfect.” Hinata crossed his arms, glaring at his fellow first year.

“No it doesn't, dumbass. You're having over high school boys, not an attorney.” Kageyama scoffed slightly, walking towards one of the couches in the room.

“Do you even know what an attorney is, Kageyama?”

“Do you?”

“Shut up, idiot Kageyama. This is the first sleepover we've had in three weeks, so we need to make it great.” Hinata smacked Kageyama’s arm, and walked around.

Kageyama looked around thoughtfully before speaking up. “It would be great if we got to play volleyball.” 

“All you think about is volleyball!” Hinata turned around, staring at Kageyama. “Why don't you think of things like friends, and dating?”

“I'm married to volleyball, though.”

“But what about girls?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side.

“What about them?” 

“Don't you have a crush?” Hinata asked incredulously, and Kageyama shook his head.

“I don't really get crushes.” Kageyama stated, and Hinata sighed.

“Why not?”

“I'm busy with volleyball. You know that.” Kageyama said, almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“i can't believe this. I'm going to get you a date, Kageyama!”

 

 

“Hey, Kuroo. Why aren't Iwaizumi and Oikawa talking?” Bokuto asked, talking his finger against his bottom lip.

“I think they had a fight.” Kuroo guessed, and Bokuto nodded thoughtfully.

“What about Daichi and Suga?”

“Oh, they definitely had a fight.” Kuroo stretched out his arms as he spoke, looking at Bokuto.

“Then you know what we have to do.” Bokuto said, and Kuroo nodded immediately. 

“I know exactly what we'll do.” Kuroo got up off of the couch, looking around for Hinata. Once he saw his orange hair, Kuroo walked over, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. “Do your doors have locks on the outside?”

Hinata thought for a moment before responding. “Yeah. There are a few like that down the hall.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Shrimpy.” Kuroo ruffled Hinata's hair before walking off.

 

 

“Hey, Oikawa, can you come with me for a minute?” Kuroo looked over Oikawa's shoulder, preparing to put on his best puppy eyes.

“.....Why?” Oikawa looked up at Kuroo, one eyebrow raised.

“I have something to show you!” Kuroo chirped, but Oikawa still wasn't convinced.

“I am both suspicious and curious, if that's possible.” Oikawa lowered his eyebrow, but his gaze was still wary.

“Then why don't we start walking?” Kuroo pulled on Oikawa's arm, trying to get him to stand up.

“Fine.” Oikawa huffed, getting up all of the way and following Kuroo. 

“And here we are!” Kuroo threw out his arms, gesturing at the door. Oikawa, however, looked nervous. “Oh come on, just walk in.”

“Okay…..” Oikawa trailed his words, and realization hit. “Wait, why is it dark in here?” Oikawa tried the knob, and hit the door. “LET ME OUT, YOU BASTARD!”

“Now onto Spikehead!” Kuroo clapped, walking slightly closer to the living room. “Iwaizumi, help me get Hinata out of this room!”

Iwaizumi gets up from his spot on the couch, looking around weirdly. “Where the hell are you?”

“Over here!” Kuroo chirped, a devilish grin on his face. “I can unlock but he won't come out, so I need you to carry him.”

“Why can't you do that?” Iwaizumi asked, although he walked to where Kuroo was.

“Don't keep the baby waiting.” Kuroo smiled, and as Iwaizumi came close enough to the door, Kuroo roughly shoved him into the room, closing the door and locking it.

“What the hell, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asked, knocking at the door once, twice, three times, before giving up.

“You're not coming out until you've made up!” Kuroo’s voice seemed to come from extremely close to the door, and Oikawa was next to hit the door.

“Is this some sort of sick joke?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing at the locked door quickly.

“Let us out!” Oikawa exclaimed, hitting at the door a few more times as he spoke.

“That's not how the rules of the game work.” It was obvious that Kuroo was leaning against the door as he spoke.

“Kuroo, this isn't funny.” Iwaizumi put his head against the wall in the room, rolling his eyes.

“I told you what to do.” Kuroo tapped at the door gently, still leaning against it. “Now, I have some more business to go take care of, so I'll be off. Toodles!” Kuroo exclaimed, walking into the room where Bokuto was.

“Hey, did you get Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah. How are things with Daichi and Suga?” Kuroo asked, putting a hand on his hip.

“They're going great. We just have to get them in the room.” Bokuto nodded at his own words.

“How's that going great? Great would be them already being in the room.” Kuroo scoffed slightly, and Bokuto smiled guiltily.

“Okay, so maybe not great, but it's definitely something.” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Kuroo.

“What did you do that would be considered something?”

“I ate a cookie.” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo guilitly.

“I can't believe I fuck you.” Kuroo shook his head, sighing softly. “Let’s go.” Kuroo grabbed a pillow case that happened to be laying around, and threw it over Daichi's head.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Daichi started to take off the pillow case, but then Kuroo grabbed his arms. 

“We're helping you.” Bokuto chirped, picking up Daichi by his legs as Kuroo got his arms.

“This is for your own good, Dai.” Kuroo patted Daichi's back, a smile on his face.

“Hey, Dai, you have great legs. I never noticed it before.” Bokuto admired Daichi’s thighs, and Kuroo nodded in agreement.

“Put me down, idiots. I don't know what you're doing but it can't be good.” Daichi tried his best to flail his legs around, but Bokuto’s grip was a vice.

“Not until we get you in the room.” Kuroo had a wicked grin plastered on his face, and Daichi sighed loudly.

“What room?” Daichi asked, but he was almost afraid to hear the answer.

“The room. I'm afraid there's no specifics, bro.” Bokuto was sporting the same grin as Kuroo. Really, how could their plan fail? Lock the people I'm question in a room, and they'd make up. A foolproof plan, really.

“Why are you guys doing this?” Daichi wriggled around more in an attempt to get free from their grips.

“Not important.” Bokuto lets go of Daichi legs, allowing him to stand. Kuroo then lets go of his arms, and Daichi stumbled forward into the room. Kuroo closed the door, locking it from the outside. 

“There's no escape from the inevitable.” Kuroo tapped at the door, and on the other side, Daichi took off the pillowcase and sighed.

“That was deep, bro.” Bokuto put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder.

“Not deeper than my love for you, bro.” Kuroo responded, leaning down slightly in order to kiss Bokuto's cheek.

“Bro!” Bokuto exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest and smiling.

“Okay. Now onto Suga.” Kuroo rubbed his hands together, walking into the kitchen where Kageyama and Suga were.

“And that's why Hinata can't go to the aquarium anymore.” Kageyama was looking at Suga, and Kuroo and Bokuto were really confused, seeing as they only caught the tail end of the conversation.

“Hey guys.” Suga nodded at them, and Kageyama waved at them slightly.

“Hey Suga, can we borrow you for a sec?” Kuroo asked, batting his eyelashes and smiling.

“Why?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
“We need your help!” Bokuto blurted out, and Kuroo smacked his shoulder.

“Okay…...No elaboration?” Suga asked, glancing warily at them.

“Just come with us.” Kuroo said, and Suga looked at him apprehensively.

“At this point, I am honestly scared.” Suga laughed slightly, trying to break the awkwardness of the interaction.

“There's nothing to be afraid of, Suga.” Bokuto whispered, placing a hand on Suga's shoulder. 

“Everything will be fine.” Kuroo whispered, putting a hand on Suga's other shoulder.

“Can you guys stop making this like the first five minutes of a Criminal Minds episode?” Suga shrugged their hands off of his shoulders, Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other.

“How do you even know what that show is?” Bokuto had a questioning look on his face as he spoke.

“Don't question the fourth wall break, bro.” Kuroo patted Bokuto's back softly.

“Kuroo, bro, you're scaring me.” Bokuto looked at Kuroo, and Kuroo nodded.

“Sorry, bro. I didn't mean to.” Kuroo said, and Bokuto put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder.

“It's okay, bro. Just don't do it again.”

“Uh….can I go?” Suga asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of the other room.

“Actually, we just need you to go into this room really quick.” Kuroo grabbed Suga's shoulders, guiding him towards the room.

“Why?” Suga asked, and Kuroo thought for a moment.

“Because you would look pretty!” Bokuto piped in, winking at Suga and then giving Kuroo a thumbs up.

“....Do I have to?” Suga asked, looking between Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Yes, you do.” Kuroo says, pushing Suga towards the door. Bokuto unlocked the door quickly, and Kuroo shoved Suga into the room. Once the grey-haired setter was fully inside, Bokuto closed the door, locking it again.

“What the hell, guys?” Suga nearly shouted, knocking at the door. “What was that?”

“Suga? They locked you in here too?” Daichi asked, and Suga turned around, leaning against the door.

“Isn't that obvious?” Suga asked, leaning his head against the door.

“You guys can't come out until you make up.” Bokuto crooned, his voice indicating he was still very close to the door.

“What are you talking about?” Suga sighed loudly, looking everywhere in the room except for Daichi at the moment.

“It's obvious there's something going on between you two, and, as your friends, we're here to help.” Kuroo stated, and from how loud his voice was, he sounded very close to the door as well.

“You locked us in a room, Kuroo.” Daichi said, and Kuroo scoffed.

“Semantics, Daichi.” Kuroo tapped at the door softly.

“Just make up and you guys will be set free!” Bokuto exclaimed, and although Daichi and Suga couldn't see it, he smiled. “Easy peezy lemon squeezy! Oh,” Bokuto stood up straight, not leaning on the door anymore, “speaking of that, we should get Hinata to make us some lemonade.”

Kuroo nodded, and he tapped at the door. “Okay, guys. Bo and I are going to leave now, and we'll check back on you in around fifteen minutes. Have fun!” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto's hand, and they walked off. Daichi looked at Suga, who seemed to be looking everywhere except for at him.

“Well….I guess we'd better do what they say. I don't want to be stuck in here for the rest of the night.” Daichi laughed softly, but Suga didn't smile or anything.

“I guess.” Suga looked down at his feet, and took in a deep breath. “As much as I want to get out of here, too, I don't think there's anything for me to say.” 

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked, and Suga scoffed.

“I mean that there's nothing for me to say. You, however, have a lot to say, Sawamura.” Suga looked up, his brown eyes not conveying much.

“You're probably not going to accept this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I acted,” Daichi breathed deeply, “and I'm sorry for what I said. That was completely uncalled for.”

“You're right - it was uncalled for. I don't know what came over you then, but I think it's ruined anything that was happening between us.” Suga looked Daichi straight in the eyes, and Daichi saw overwhelming sadness. “I just don't think I can forgive you for what you said, Sawamura.”

“And that's fully justified. I'm an asshole and I deserve whatever happens.” Daichi laughed dryly, and looked straight back at Suga. “But we need to convince them that something came of this conversation.” 

“What do you suppose we do?” Suga asked, kicking the ground lightly.

“Well, they're pretty dense sometimes. We could just say we made up and they'll probably buy it.” Daichi walked around a bit, looking at the ground and not at Suga. 

“That's true. We'll just say that, then. Deal?” Suga asked, and Daichi nodded.

 

 

“They just…..Left us in here, Iwa-chan. What are we gonna do?” Oikawa, after turning on the light, leaned against the door.

“They said they wouldn't let us out until we've made up. So,” Iwaizumi leaned against the door next to Oikawa, “they probably want us to talk.”

“Last time we talked, we fought.” Oikawa folded his arms, turning his head to the side and looking at Iwaizumi. “Do you want that to happen again?”

“Of course not. I just want to talk. You don't have to reply, or say anything, but I'll talk, nonetheless.” Iwaizumi looked up, taking a deep breath. “I want to apologise for how I acted. It wasn't justified and I can understand if you need space.” Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, who wasn't showing much emotion. “I shouldn't have pressed the issue. I just don't want to ruin our friendship.”

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa turned so that his shoulder was against the door. “Why are you apologizing? It was both of us. Both of us caused that fight to happen. I didn't want to talk about the fact that we fucked, and you reacted accordingly. 

“Are you sure about that? I caused you to run out of my house while crying. I didn't realize then, but I've been real fucking dense.” Iwaizumi, in a rare moment, laughed dryly. “We've been friends for thirteen years now, and it's only because Suga came to my house and slapped me that I know that you like me.” 

“Iwa-chan, what are you saying exactly?”

“I'm saying that I'm as dense as a brick. You like me. I'm still kind of conflicted, but I'm pretty sure I like you back.” Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa, who looked shocked.

“Iwa-chan, tell me you're not fucking with me.” Oikawa breathed out, and Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Not at all. Are you gonna do something before I take back what I said?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa nodded quickly.

“Hell yes, I am.” Oikawa leaned forward, gently placing his lips against Iwaizumi's. Their lips moved together - slowly, then faster and faster. Oikawa drew his tongue across Iwaizumi's bottom lip, and Iwaizumi pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“You're really good at kissing.” Iwaizumi breathed out, reaching up to wipe away the string of saliva.

“I know that, Iwa-chan. You think I haven't kissed anyone before?” Oikawa stated, and Iwaizumi smacked his arm.

“I was trying to compliment you, Shittykawa. Next time I won't. I'll leave you wondering if you're good at kissing or not.” 

“Iwa-chan, so mean!”

 

 

“Alright. Bo, let's go check on Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They should have made up by now.” Kuroo clapped his hands, and Bokuto nodded. The pair got up, walking the short distance down the hallway to the room where they locked up the Seijou third years. 

“Alrighty, guys. It's been around fifteen minutes since we locked you guys in there. Has there been any progress in improving your relationship?” Bokuto knocked on the door, putting his hand on the handle.

“Yep, there has!” Oikawa exclaimed, and Bokuto looked to Kuroo, who nodded. Bokuto opened the door, and Oikawa skipped out. Iwaizumi followed him slowly. Bokuto and Kuroo gave each other high fives, triumphant looks on both of their faces.

“Dude, it worked!” Bokuto laughed, patting Kuroo on the back.

“Hell yeah it did! Let's just hope things went just as well with Daichi and Suga.” Kuroo walked down the hall a little bit, and knocked at the door of the room Daichi and Suga were in.

“'Kay, guys. Any improvement?” Bokuto asked, and for a moment, nothing came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah.” Suga’s voice could be heard - barely - and Bokuto opened the door. Suga came out first, and he looked sad, almost. Daichi followed, and he wore the same expression as Suga. Bokuto looked to Kuroo, who just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests/ideas for chapters would be great! :)  
> just comment!


	17. Unknown Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you, protecting your boyfriend?” Tsukki asked, glaring back down at Kageyama.
> 
> “Maybe I am!” Kageyama snapped, and Tsukki raised an eyebrow.
> 
> “Wait, what?” Bokuto stood up from the couch, looking at all of the first years.
> 
> “Oh shit. Was that a confession?” Kuroo stood up next to Bokuto, his eyes focused on the first years as well.
> 
> “Wait no, that’s not what I meant!” Kageyama took a step back, looking at everyone in the room as he blushed. 
> 
> “He meant that we’re friends that are boys.” Hinata stammered, a blush rising up his neck and onto his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Chapter 17 is here, and I hope you like it. I also want to remind you guys to go check out the first chapter of my other fanfic, which is called Sea Flowers. Anyways, I think there's something at the end of this chapter that you guys will like. As I said before, you guys are welcome to tell me what you think and to suggest things that should happen!
> 
> This is also a continuation of Chapter 16.

Suga, after being locked in the room, wanted to do something to get his mind off of everything that was happening. He decided that talking to Hinata would be the best thing to do, since he was too dense to really realize that anything was happening.

“And that's why my mom doesn't let me use the stove by myself anymore.” Hinata finished his sentence, and Suga laughed softly.

“Really? You lit a rag on fire?” Suga asked, and Hinata put up his hands.

“It wasn't my fault, Suga! I just kinda…..Forgot that the rag was there.” Hinata rubbed the back of his head, and Suga out a hand on his shoulder. 

“It's okay. I might be able to teach you how to cook one day.” Suga rubbed Hinata's shoulder slightly, before removing his hand.

“Can you teach me to make milk? That's Kageyama's favorite!” Hinata exclaimed, and Suga raised an eyebrow.

“You don't make milk, Hinata. You get it from cows.”

“Then can I make cows?” Hinata tilted his head to the side, and Suga took a step back.

“I’m just….I’m going to walk away now.” Suga stepped away completely, a hand on his forehead as he did so.

“Okay, I’ll look up how to do it.” Hinata called after Suga, and Kageyama walked over to the red-haired first year.

“Hinata, what are you doing?” Kageyama looked at Hinata, a questioning look on his face.

“Looking up if you can make cows.” Hinata pulled out his phone, and Kageyama scrunched up his nose. 

“You can’t make them, dumbass. You have to grow them.” Kageyama explained, and Hinata nodded.

“Oooooooooooooh, okaaaaay.” 

“You two are idiots.” Tsukki scoffed, and Kageyama squinted at the blonde first year, his mouth slightly open.

“Kageyama, you cannot get mad at him.” Hinata grasped the taller boys arm, and Kageyama glared at him.

“Oh, I am so scared. The shorty’s going to get me.” Tsukki grinned devilishly, and Hinata frowned.

“He’s not even that much shorter than you! It’s only an 8.2 centimeter difference!” Hinata huffed, and Tsukki laughed slightly. [8.2 centimeters is 3.2 inches for people who don’t use the metric system]

“Who said I was talking about Kageyama?” Tsukki asked, and Hinata gasped.

“How dare you talk about my height? I’m not that short!” Hinata folded his arms, and Tsukki scoffed again.

“You sure? You’re only, I don’t know, 150 centimeters maybe? Maybe not even that.” Tsukki tapped his finger against his lips, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

 

“You asswipe, don’t talk to Hinata like that.” Kageyama walked up to Tsukki, looking up at him with a grimace on his face.

“What are you, protecting your boyfriend?” Tsukki asked, glaring back down at Kageyama.

“Maybe I am!” Kageyama snapped, and Tsukki raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, what?” Bokuto stood up from the couch, looking at all of the first years.

“Oh shit. Was that a confession?” Kuroo stood up next to Bokuto, his eyes focused on the first years as well.

“Wait no, that’s not what I meant!” Kageyama took a step back, looking at everyone in the room as he blushed. 

“He meant that we’re friends that are boys.” Hinata stammered, a blush rising up his neck and onto his cheeks.

“I bet they fuck, too.” Tanaka walked up next to Bokuto and Kuroo, a large grin plastered on his face.

“Don’t talk about my shrimp child like that!” Bokuto turned to Tanaka, a hand on his chest and an offended look on his face.

“I’ll do what I want, owl boy.” Tanaka looked up at Bokuto, poking his chest semi-aggressively.

“Hey, let’s not get aggressive here.” Suga stepped forward, putting a hand on the other boys shoulders. “Hinata and Kageyama should go to another room.”

“They should KISS!” Tanaka backed away from Suga, the grin on his face growing even larger.

“Oh, that’s it, Baldie.” Kuroo stepped closer to Tanaka, cracking his knuckles. 

“Don’t corrupt my baby.” Bokuto moved alongside Kuroo, and Tanaka gulped loudly. 

“Asahi, help! Get Daichi to dad them and get them to stop!” Tanaka said loudly, a scared look in his eyes.

“We don’t need Daichi here.” Suga crossed his arms, scrunching up his nose as he did.

“What do you mean?” Hinata, after a few minutes of silence, decided to speak.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Suga said, walking from the crowded room. He was frustrated, but wanted to clear his head, walking into the bathroom. Suga couldn’t be in the same room as Daichi right now, he missed him so much. He loves him, not loved, but he couldn’t forgive him right now. He can’t, not yet. Not so soon after what happened. Suga turned on the light in the bathroom, and then shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror before splashing some cold water onto his face. After hearing muffled noises outside the door, he opened it to walk back out.

“KAGEYAMA LIKES HINATA! HINATA LIKES KAGEYAMA!” Tanaka shouted, clapping his hands with each word. 

“THAT’S NOT IT!” Kageyama and Hinata screamed in unison, blushes creeping up their necks. 

“Ignoring the denial,” Noya started speaking, clapping his hands once, “we should play truth or dare!” 

“Hell. Yes.” Kuroo nodded, looking at everyone in the room as he smiled. 

“Perfect.” Noya also looked around the room, but then tilted his head to the side in thought. “Wait, where’s Oikawa?”

“Probably fucking Iwaizumi.” Kuroo stated, looking down at his phone momentarily.

“Again with the language in front of my shrimp child. He’s innocent.” Bokuto said pointedly, glaring at Kuroo.

“How about we change that? We’re playing truth or dare, after all!” Noya winked animatedly, and Bokuto sighed.

“Okay, let’s get this show right on the road!” Tanaka patted Hinata’s back, offering the first year a smile.

“I’m actually scared.” Suga walked out of the bathroom, wiping a few stray drops of water off his face as he spoke.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you and Daichi in there too.” Noya winked at Suga, and Suga shook his head slowly, a slight grimace on his face.

“There’s no need for that, Noya.” Daichi piped in, his voice fairly faint as he was sitting across the room.

“Oh trust me, there is definitely a need.” Tanaka glanced from Suga to Daichi quickly before speaking again. “Let’s start.”

“I can start.” Tsukki coughed slightly, clearing his throat before speaking. “Bokuto, truth or dare?” 

“Is that even a question, Tsukki? Dare!” Bokuto grinned brightly, gazing at Tsukki.

“Call Kuroo ‘senpai’ for the rest of the night.” Tsukki smirked, and Bokuto pouted.

“But I’m older than him!” Bokuto protested, but with one look from Tsukki, he shut up.

“Did I ask for complaints? A dare is a dare, Bokuto.” Tsukki folded his arms once he finished speaking, effectively saying that he knew he was right and this discussion was over.

“Tsukki, are you purposefully trying to press my buttons?” Kuroo asked, shifting around slightly. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Senpai.” Tsukki batted his eyelashes, and Kuroo breathed out heavily.

“Okayyyyyy.” Bokuto looked between Kuroo and Tsukki and sighed. “Uh, Yamaguchi. Truth or dare?”

Yamaguchi looked up from his phone, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Dare, I guess.” 

“I dare you to go sit in Ennoshita’s lap for the rest of the game. You can’t move unless you are specifically told to.” Bokuto’s lips pulled back to show his teeth, and Yamaguchi shrugged. He got up, walking over to the couch where Ennoshita was sitting. He turned around so that his back was facing Ennoshita, and he sat down. He shifted around a few times, and a blush slowly grew on Ennoshita’s face.

“Um, Yamaguchi, can you stop squirming?” Ennoshita asked, and Yamaguchi started humming.

“Why would he need to stop doing that?” Hinata asked, and Tsukki laughed.

“Are you really that stupid, Hinata?” Tsukki looked at his fellow first year, and Bokuto smacked him.

“Tsukki, you can’t tell him yet! He needs to learn at his own pace.” Bokuto looked at Hinata momentarily before looking at Tsukki again. “He’s just a late bloomer.” 

“Anyways,” Yamaguchi coughed, getting everyone’s attention, “Noya-san, truth or dare?” 

“I’ll do truth.” Noya responded, looking serious for the first time that night. 

“How many times have you kissed Tanaka-san?” Yamaguchi looked at Noya from the couch, an expectant look on his face.

Noya thought for a moment, and was about to speak when he furrowed his brows in thought. He looked down, and began counting on his fingers. After a minute, he looked up and held up his hands. “I’ve kissed Ryu four times.” Yamaguchi nodded, and Noya looked across the room at Hinata. “Shouyou, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Hinata exclaimed, and Noya put a finger against his own lips for a moment. 

“Go get some alcohol and take three shots.” Noya gestured in some direction, and Hinata looked away momentarily. 

“But why am I the only one drinking?” Hinata asked, and Noya put a finger to Hinata’s mouth. 

“Because I said so.” Noya stated, and Hinata nodded.

“Okay.” The red-haired first year got up, walking out of the room. After a few minutes, he came back with a bottle of gin. He also had a shot glass, and he poured some into it. After he downed the shot, he started to cough.

“Can you not even handle one shot?” Kuroo laughed, looking at Hinata.

“I can too!” Hinata exclaimed, and quickly downed the other two shots. “Okay, maybe I can’t. That burns.”

“My shrimpy-chan is a lightweight, it’s cute!” Oikawa exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

“Oikawa-senpai, when did you get here?” Hinata asked, still coughing slightly. 

“Iwa-chan and I were having adult time.” Oikawa said, and Hinata tilted his head to the side as he furrowed his brow.

“Shut up, OIkawa.” Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa’s arm.

“What does that mean?” Hinata asked, and everyone gave Oikawa a threatening look - except for Kageyama, who was just as confused as Hinata.

“Well, if you really want to kno-” Before Oikawa could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Kuroo.

“Don’t corrupt the poor kid, Oiks.” Kuroo said, and Oikawa sighed. 

“They were talking about tax evasion and the Venezuelan oil industry.” Bokuto stared pointedly at OIkawa, who just shrugged.

“How do you know about that stuff?” Hinata looked at Oikawa, waiting for an answer. 

“I pay attention in school. Plus, I keep up to date on world events.” Oikawa smiled, and Kuroo scoffed.

“You might know about all the shit Venezuela is going through, but how are the readers going to? It’s not like they’re going to look it up and find information on it.” Kuroo pointed out, and Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Bro, what are you talking about? You’re scaring me.” Bokuto had a worried expression plastered on his face.

“I told you to not worry about it. You shouldn’t be involved in this stuff.” Kuroo patted Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Kuroo, what are you talking about?”

“I’ll talk to you later about it, Bo.” Kuroo then ran his fingers through Bokuto’s silver and black hair. 

“Sorry to break the….positive vibes coming from this conversation, but shouldn’t someone fill Kageyama and Hinata in?” Tsukki asked, looking at the other two first years.

“Oikawa and I were fucking, Venezuela’s oil industry is shit, and I’m ninety percent sure Kuroo is on some sort of illegal drug right now.” Iwaizumi pointed out, and Hinata gasped.

“Wait, you two were having sex?” HInata asked incredulously, and Oikawa laughed nervously.

“Ignoring what Iwa-chan just said, we walked in on a game of truth or dare, and I wanted to continue it. Tobio-chan, truth or dare?” Oikawa asked, looking at Hinata with a smile.

“Uh…..dare.” Kageyama’s voice raised at the end of his sentence, and Oikawa nodded.

“Ooooh, you’re brave.” Oikawa smirked. “I dare you to kiss Chibi-chan. Make it a good one, too.”

“No, I can’t do that, he’s my bestfriend.” Kageyama said, and Oikawa shook his head. 

“Ah ah ah, no chickens!” Oikawa exclaimed, and Kageyama looked over to Hinata.

“I’m so getting this on video!” Noya exclaimed, bringing out his phone quickly.

“Let’s just….get it over with?” Hinata said, though it was more a question than a statement. Kageyama nodded, leaning in closer to Hinata. His head turned slightly as a blush grew on both of their faces,. They were centimeters apart, and they stopped to take a deep breath before their lips met. Hinata pulled back at first, but moved back in, his lips gliding across Kageyama’s lips. The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, but they both took their time with it. After one or two more small kisses they pulled apart, both bright red and the group stared at them.

“Holy fucking shit. I ship it.” Bokuto said, and Suga smacked his arm.


	18. Museum Mazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, being the nerd he is, forced the rest of the boys from the sleepovers to the museum for one reason - a new astronomy exhibit had been opened. 
> 
> “C’mon, guys! This is gonna be fun!” Oikawa slapped Tsukki’s back, causing the blond first year to take a step away.
> 
> “How many people are going to be here, exactly?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow, and Oikawa shrugged.
> 
> “Everyone from the sleepovers. Except for Ushiwaka.” Oikawa scrunched up his nose, and Tsukki scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it's not my best. Definitely, expect a better chapter next update.

Oikawa, being the nerd he is, forced the rest of the boys from the sleepovers to the museum for one reason - a new astronomy exhibit had been opened. 

“C’mon, guys! This is gonna be fun!” Oikawa slapped Tsukki’s back, causing the blond first year to take a step away.

“How many people are going to be here, exactly?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow, and Oikawa shrugged.

“Everyone from the sleepovers. Except for Ushiwaka.” Oikawa scrunched up his nose, and Tsukki scoffed.

“What the hell are you thinking, Oikawa? That many people can’t go to the museum in a group.” Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa’s head, a disapproving look on his face.

“I checked, and we can technically only have that many people if we’re going on a tour.” Oikawa smiled sheepishly, and Iwaizumi sighed.

“And how do you know this?” Tsukki took another step away, but he was still interested in the answer.

“Don’t ask.” Iwaizumi attempted to put his hand over Oikawa’s mouth, but Oikawa had already started speaking.

“I have the deluxe membership pack!” Oikawa exclaimed, a cheery expression on his face. “Ooooh, there’s everyone else!” Oikawa pointed towards the large group of people just entering the building.

“Hey guys!!” Hinata practically jumped over, a bright smile plastered on his face. 

“Why are there so many of us here?” Daichi looked around, his face scrunched up slightly.

“Oikawa, do NOT say it again.” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, who began to speak anyways.

“I have a deluxe membership pack! And I get notified for every new exhibit they have. This one is…..wait for it….” Oikawa drug out his sentence, offering someone else the opportunity to guess what the exhibit was.

“Just get to the point.” Iwaizumi hit Oikawa’s arm, prompting him to speak.

“It’s……...SPACE!” Oikawa grinned, looking at everyone else, hoping to find someone as excited as he was. 

“Oh shit, dude. I love space.” Kuroo’s face was sporting a grin that was exactly the same as the one on Oikawa’s face. The two looked each other in the eye, and nodded slowly.

“If you like space that much, then maybe I should stop kissing you.” Tsukki smirked slightly, and the grin on Kuroo’s face was gone as soon as it had appeared.

“No, dude, what the hell? You’re really good at kissing. Do you expect me to give that up?” Kuroo said, the expression on his face the most serious anyone had seen it be.

“I can second that!” Bokuto piped in, grinning as he stood next to Kuroo.

“How about we test that theory?” Oikawa leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at Tsukki.

“Are you really going to do that, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, glaring at Oikawa once more. 

“Oh, is my precious Iwa-chan getting jealous?” Oikawa cooed, batting his eyelashes as he stepped closer to Iwaizumi.

“Just shut up and get us into the museum already, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away, although he was blushing slightly.

“Fine, fine. Remember, everyone, with my membership, we get tickets for 50% off.” Oikawa clapped his hands together in order to get everyone’s attention.

“That’s still seven bucks, though.” Noya, after being silent, decided to pipe in when the topic changed to money.

“Well, yes, but it’s 50% LESS than fourteen dollars.” Oikawa pointed out, and Noya nodded slowly.

“Guys, seven bucks isn’t that much. Let’s just go into the museum.” Suga reached into his pocket to grab money, and pushed towards the front of the group. 

 

“Hinata, you’re not supposed to touch the display.” Daichi grabbed Hinata’s arm in order to keep him from ruining anything.

“But it looks so pretty, Daichi. Why can’t I touch it?” Hinata whined, looking up at Daichi with puppy eyes.

“Hinata, I will put you in a daycare center if you try to touch it one more time.” Daichi looked at the first year sternly.

Suga, after hearing the exchange, walked up and touched Hinata’s shoulder. “Daichi, stop being so harsh on him. He’s just a kid.”

“Suga, he is a first year in high school. He should know by now to not touch things that specifically say ‘No Touching’, don’t you think?” 

“Ooooh, lover’s quarrel.” Bokuto cooed, placing a hand on Suga’s shoulder. Hinata wriggled free from Suga’s grasp, and ran over to Bokuto, hugging his torso.

“Bokuto-senpai, they’re scaring me.” Hinata squealed and ran up to Bokuto. The third year picked up Hinata and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Ssshhhhh . . . It’s all okay. Don’t be scared.” Bokuto spoke calmly into Hinata’s ear. “Let’s go find your boyfriend. He will give you a hug.”

“Okay,” Hinata sniffled into Bokuto’s shoulder, “But we aren't dating.” Bokuto ran his hand through Hinata’s hair and hummed as he carried him away in search of Kageyama.

“Well that’s my cue to leave.” Kuroo stepped back from Daichi and Suga before catching up to Bokuto.

“Are we supposed to talk about how weird that was.” Daichi looked confused as Bokuto moved further away.

“Did Bokuto just out-mom me?” Suga was shocked at the idea of being out-momed by a 6 foot tall owl man.

“I think he just did.” Daichi laughed softly, and Suga scrunched his nose.

“Well, he may have ‘out-momed’ us, but he certainly can’t ‘out-parent’ the two of us.” Suga said, hitting Daichi’s shoulder lightly.

“You are right, Suga.” Daichi smiled softly, putting an arm around Suga’s shoulders. “We’re definitely the best parents out there.” 

“We should probably go get Bokuto and Kuroo before they start to harass Hinata, though.” Suga pointed out, and Daichi nodded. The pair walked off in search of the other two captains, and as they did, Daichi slipped his hand off of Suga’s shoulder and into his hand. Their fingers laced together as they continued walking.

 

“Iwa-chan, why won’t you take photos with me?” Oikawa pulled at Iwaizumi’s arm, pouting slightly. “We’re dating now!”

“I never said that we were in a relationship.” Iwaizumi huffed, pulling his arm away from Oikawa.

“It was kind of implied, Iwa-chan. Plus, we made out like, five times in the past two days. But,” Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s hand, keeping his hands to his side, “if we’re not dating, then I guess I should stop kissing you.” 

“Get into the booth, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arm, pulling him into the booth quickly. Once they were both inside, Oikawa closed the curtain and moved closer to Iwazumi. The setter put in enough money for the photo strips and prepared for the pictures. Just before the first picture, Iwazumi pressed his lips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa pulled back for a second and sighed.

“Iwa-chan, we’re going to ruin the pictures.” Oikawa pouted and Iwazumi kissed him again.

“I don’t care about the photos right now.” Iwazumi grunted out before sliding his tongue across Oikawa’s lips. The setter let out a whimper before allowing the other boy’s tongue into his mouth. Oikawa’s hand moved to Iwazumi’s thigh and slowly traced to his waistband. The ace pressed himself harder into Oikawa and the taller boy’s hand reached further into his pants. Oikawa’s hand was completely inside Iwazumi’s pants when the curtain whipped open. The pair stopped in shock and stared at the person who opened it.

“I hate to interrupt this, but . . .” Kuroo tralied off slightly, “there is a screen on the outside that allows for people to see what is happening on the inside.”

“Oh, god.” Iwazumi sighed and placed his head in his palms.

“I didn’t know Iwazumi got that into it.” Bokuto called from outside the booth.

“I’m going to die. Kill me now.” Iwazumi stood up and moved out of the booth, but was stopped by Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, you have a situation down there.” Oikawa looked to Iwazumi’s pants and then back up to the ace’s face. “You can’t walk around with that, so we might as well finish up here.” Oikawa winked at Kuroo as he spoke.

“I’ll cover the screen and Bokuto will make sure the people around us won’t see.” Kuroo backed away and blocked the screen on the outside.

“So, baby, how do you want to do this?” Oikawa licked his lips.

“Just get it over with, Trashykawa.” Iwazumi huffed, covering the blush on his face.

 

About halfway through an amazing blowjob, Bokuto and Kuroo abandoned post. The pair was found by a mueseum worker who heard moaning in the booth. The entire party was asked to leave. They lied and said it was because they were being too loud, which in a sense was true, but only Oikawa and Iwazumi knew the truth.


	19. The Awkward Boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not called being ‘open to opportunities’, that’s called being bi!” Noya stood up on his tippy toes in an attempt to bring himself to eye-level with Tanaka. 
> 
> “Since when do you control my sexuality? Maybe I’m just really open to opportunities.” Tanaka huffed, scrunching his nose slightly as he looked at Noya.
> 
> “Well, at first I was open to opportunities, but now look at me. I’m bi as hell.” Noya poked Tanaka’s arm, getting his attention again.
> 
> “Tsukki thought he was straight until Bokuto and I-” Kuroo stopped speaking when Tsukki smacked the back of his head.
> 
> “If you continue that sentence, no sex with me for a month.” Tsukki glared at Kuroo, and Kuroo shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks a bit, but yayyy for happy endings!!!
> 
> remember to leave ideas in the comments! :)

“It’s not called being ‘open to opportunities’, that’s called being bi!” Noya stood up on his tippy toes in an attempt to bring himself to eye-level with Tanaka. 

“Since when do you control my sexuality? Maybe I’m just really open to opportunities.” Tanaka huffed, scrunching his nose slightly as he looked at Noya.

“Well, at first I was open to opportunities, but now look at me. I’m bi as hell.” Noya poked Tanaka’s arm, getting his attention again.

“Tsukki thought he was straight until Bokuto and I-” Kuroo stopped speaking when Tsukki smacked the back of his head.

“If you continue that sentence, no sex with me for a month.” Tsukki glared at Kuroo, and Kuroo shrugged.

“Well, Daichi thought he was straight too, until…..” Suga trailed off, tapping his finger against his lip softly as he thought.

“Suga, now’s not the time for that story.” Daichi hit Suga’s arm lightly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Suga smiled as he leaned on Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi gently kissed the top of his head. 

“Do you guys want some alone time?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, and Daichi and Suga pulled away from each other immediately after realizing what they had been doing. 

“No, uh, we’re fine. We’re good.” Suga patted Daichi’s shoulder semi-awkwardly as he spoke.

“Why the semi-awkward pat on the shoulder? Is there something happening that we should know about?” Bokuto squinted at the pair in a questioning manner. 

“Of course not. There’s nothing happening. Why would there be?” Daichi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. 

“Whatever you say, bro. Whatever you say.” Kuroo patted Daichi’s shoulder before speaking again. “Anyways, who wants some booze?”

“I do!” Hinata piped in, and Daichi sighed.

“This is going to be a long night.”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR?” Hinata, after having a “little” bit to drink, was screaming the lyrics to Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. 

“How do you even know the lyrics to that? You’re failing English.” Tsukki scoffed, bringing the beer bottle up to his lips. 

“I’m just selectively participating, Tsukki. I know some English.” Hinata stopped singing in order to talk to his fellow first year. “I’m not that dumb.”

“You are that dumb, though. Do you even know what the song is saying?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow at Hinata, before taking another swig of beer.

“I do know what it’s saying! It’s saying to love somebody.” Hinata crossed his arms, staring at Tsukki.

“That’s not at all what the song is about.” Tsukki, deciding that he was done speaking to Hinata, took a very large swig from his beer bottle. 

“Hey, Bo, you know how Tsukki gets when he drinks, right?” Kuroo nudged Bokuto, a mischievous look on his face. “Tonight’s gonna be a fun night.” Bokuto nodded animatedly, a grin appearing on his face.

“Hey guys, where’s Daichi and Suga? They’re not here.” Hinata scrunched up his nose, looking around the room for the two people in question.

 

 

Suga walked over to Daichi, tapping his shoulder lightly before speaking. “Hey, can we talk? Um, about the fight.” Suga rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked at Daichi. 

“Oh, yeah. About that.” Daichi looked at Suga, and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a loud scream.

“AMERICA HAS NINE STATES, KAGEYAMA!” 

“NO IT DOESN’T, DUMBASS! IT ONLY HAS EIGHT BECAUSE PLUTO ISN’T A STATE ANYMORE!”

“Can we go somewhere a little more quiet?” Daichi asked, and Suga nodded. He grabbed Daichi’s hand, guiding him out of the door and onto the sidewalk. As they walked, Suga didn’t let go of Daichi’s hand - in fact, the opposite happened. He gripped Daichi’s hand a little tighter, and Daichi looked up at the sky. “Hey, Suga, where are we going?”

“The park.” Suga was looking straight ahead as he spoke. “You wanted somewhere quiet, right? No one’s ever there at night, so I thought it would be good.” Suga’s thumb stroked the outside of Daichi’s hand as they walked. Daichi nodded, and before long, they arrived at the park. 

“About what happened. I’m really sorry, Suga. It was completely out of line. I was just upset, and I didn’t mean any of it.” Daichi took his hand away from Suga’s, and he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“I know you didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean anything I said, either.” Suga looked Daichi in the eyes, and took a deep breath. “I felt like I couldn’t even talk to you after what happened. We shouldn’t have gotten so upset over it.” 

“I’m glad you think the same thing. I felt so bad for what I said, and I still do.” Daichi laughed softly, and Suga did too. “Does…..does that mean we’re back together?”

“I don’t know, Daichi. I heard that Akaashi’s been on the market for a while.” Suga grinned, and Daichi sighed.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.” Daichi pulled Suga close and brushed his lips against Suga’s. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi in response, deepening the kiss.

“I missed you so much.” Suga whispered before kissing Daichi again. Daichi pulled away for a second before responding.

“I missed you too.” Daichi took Suga’s hand and guided him to the swingset. The pair sat down, their fingers intertwined as they gazed at each other. They pulled their swings closer to each other, and leaned forward in order to kiss again. Daichi drew his tongue across Suga’s lips, and Suga just barely parted his lips. Daichi brought his free hand up to Suga’s cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. Suga smiled into the kiss, but then pulled away briefly.

“I forgot how good you were at kissing.” Suga muttered into Daichi’s lips. 

“Same goes for you. God, I missed this.” Daichi kissed Suga again, smiling as he did. Suga leaned closer and closer to Daichi, but he could only get so close while on the swing. When he realized this, Suga got out of his swing, walking over to sit in Daichi’s lap. He put his arms up onto Daichi’s shoulders, his expression soft. 

“You know I did, too.” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. He leaned forward slightly, biting gently at Daichi’s earlobe. 

“Suga, we’re in the park. We shouldn’t be doing this here.” Daichi bit his lip, his hands finding Suga’s waist. 

“Oh, Daichi, live a little. We’ll be fine.” Suga kissed Daichi a bit more roughly before bringing his attention back to Daichi’s neck. He began mouthing at Daichi’s jawline, purposefully making noises as he did so. Daichi began letting out small noises here and there, and when Suga began moving lower, Daichi spoke up.

“We should move somewhere else.” Daichi pushed on Suga’s chest, and Suga nodded. He got off of Daichi, and pulled roughly on his hand. When Daichi got up, Suga pulled him towards the grass, and laid down. Daichi, taking the cue, sat on Suga’s hips, leaning over him. Like Suga did to him earlier, Daichi bit Suga’s earlobe roughly. Suga let out a small moan, and Daichi smirked. He began moving lower and lower, leaving marks all along Suga’s jawline and neck. All while this was happening, Daichi’s hands were rubbing along Suga’s waist, and they finally found their way to Suga’s waistband.

“Oh, finally.” Suga breathed out heavily, and Daichi looked up at him. 

“Finally, what? Is there something you want?” Daichi asked, and Suga sighed.

“Daichi, you know what I want.” Suga scrunched up his nose, but Daichi stopped everything he was doing. 

“I don’t think that I do. Care to tell me?” Daichi grinded his hips into Suga’s, causing Suga to moan loudly. 

“Daichi, please.” Suga pleaded, writhing around slightly. “Give me a blowjob, a handjob, I don’t care, just please do something.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I will.” Daichi moved down, and began unbuttoning Suga’s pants. He sucked a dark mark into the skin above Suga’s hipbone, and looked up at Suga. “Is this okay?”

“God, yes. Yes, yes, of course it’s okay. Keep going, please.” Suga bit his lip as he threw his head back in pleasure. Daichi turned his attention back to Suga’s hipbone, and he leaned down, biting at it hard enough to leave a mark. The pair stopped when they heard voices in the distance.

“They gave us two flashlights for a reason. We need to split up.” Kageyama started to walk closer, but was stopped by Hinata grabbing him.

“The monsters will get us if we split up.” Hinata sniffled and grabbed Kageyama’s arm. 

“Fine. I’ll protect you from the monsters.” Kageyama walked forward and heard shuffling in the grass. He pointed his flashlight in the direction of the noise and saw Suga and Daichi in a very unusual position.

“WHY DO I KEEP SEEING THIS!?!” Hinata shouted as he covered his eyes.

“Oh god, not again.” Daichi groaned as he got away from Suga, wiping at his mouth slightly. “Can Suga and I do anything without you two walking in on us?”

“I guess not.” Suga got up slightly, leaning on his elbows as he looked up at Hinata and Kageyama. “What are you two doing out here?” He sat up completely in order to start buttoning his pants back up.

“Well, I noticed that you two weren't in the house, and when I told Kuroo-senpai, he handed Kageyama and I flashlights as he wiggled his eyebrows.” Hinata rubbed at the back of his neck as he spoke, a light blush visible on his face. 

“There's nothing that can be done, then. Can you guys go back to the house?” Daichi smiled at the two first years, who nodded quickly. As they walked away, Daichi held out his hand in order to help Suga stand up. “Well, happy reunion night has officially been ruined.”

“You can say that again.” Suga laughed, adjusting his pants slightly. “There's nothing we can do now. The damage is done.” He put a hand on Daichi's shoulder, smiling softly.

“Well, forgetting that that just happened,” Daichi walked a bit ahead of Suga, holding out his hand, “would you care to walk the five minutes to your house with me?” 

“Why, I'd love to.” Suga put his hand in Daichi's, catching up with him. He laced his fingers between Daichi's, a bright smile on his face. As he did, though, Daichi pulled his hand away in favor of picking Suga up, bridal style. Suga squealed loudly, and Daichi laughed. “God, you're an idiot, Daichi.” He kissed Daichi's cheek, making a small 'pop’.

“Suga, I love you.”

“I love you too, Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it hoes


	20. Yamashit Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chikara, get up! We're going to be late!” Yamaguchi, although just having got up a few minutes ago, was already running around his room frantically. He opened his closet door quickly, glancing at all of the clothes in it. Ennoshita, however, just rolled over in the bed again. 
> 
> “Tadashi, it's Saturday. We don't have to go to church.” Ennoshita mumbled, pulling the covers up over his face in order to block out any light.
> 
> “Isn't it Sunday, though?” Yamaguchi’s movements slowed down as he looked towards the lump on the bed.
> 
> “No, it's not.” Ennoshita pulled down the comforter, looking at Yamaguchi sleepily. “Check your phone, if you want.” Yamaguchi walked over to his nightstand, picking up his phone quickly. 
> 
> “Oh.” Yamaguchi sighed loudly, roughly placing his palm against his forehead. “You were right. It is Saturday.” Yamaguchi set his phone onto the nightstand. “God, I'm an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last time there was a chapter about these two was chapter 8, I decided this would be fitting. Hope you enjoy!

“Chikara, get _up_! We're going to be late!” Yamaguchi, although just having got up a few minutes ago, was already running around his room frantically. He opened his closet door quickly, glancing at all of the clothes in it. Ennoshita, however, just rolled over in the bed again. 

“Tadashi, it's Saturday. We don't have to go to church.” Ennoshita mumbled, pulling the covers up over his face in order to block out any light.

“Isn't it Sunday, though?” Yamaguchi’s movements slowed down as he looked towards the lump on the bed.

“No, it's not.” Ennoshita pulled down the comforter, looking at Yamaguchi sleepily. “Check your phone, if you want.” Yamaguchi walked over to his nightstand, picking up his phone quickly. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi sighed loudly, roughly placing his palm against his forehead. “You were right. It _is_ Saturday.” Yamaguchi set his phone onto the nightstand. “God, I'm an idiot.” 

Ennoshita rolled over again, facing Yamaguchi with a smile. “It’s fine,” Ennoshita put his arm out towards Yamaguchi, “and you're not an idiot. Just get back in bed with me.” 

“Don't say it like that!” Yamaguchi's voice cracked as he looked at Ennoshita, a blush rising up his neck and onto his cheeks. “It makes it sound dirty.” 

“Do I care? Just get back into the bed so you can cuddle with me.” Ennoshita held out both of his arms this time, an expectant look on his face. Yamaguchi nodded, crawling into the bed, facing Ennoshita. “See? That's better, isn't it?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, a small smile on his face. “It definitely is.” He scooted a little bit closer to Ennoshita, putting his one hand on Ennoshita's waist. Ennoshita did the same, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against Yamaguchi's lips. 

“Now we can just relax.” He smiled against Yamaguchi's lips before turning his head slightly, nuzzling Yamaguchi's neck. The first year tilted his head to the side, allowing Ennoshita better access. He bit his lip, rubbing his thumb against Ennoshita's waist as the second year began placing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. 

“Chikara, it's nine in the morning.” Yamaguchi moved around slightly, still rubbing Ennoshita's waist. “Do you want to do this now?”

“I don't think I know what you're talking about.” Ennoshita blinked innocently, looking Yamaguchi in the eyes. “Do I want to do what?” He continued to kiss Yamaguchi's neck, even going as far to suck a mark lower on his neck. 

“Oh!” Yamaguchi squealed slightly as Ennoshita’s hand found his crotch, beginning to squeeze lightly. “We can't do this now. My _parents_ are here!”

“Oh, is it because you make too much noise?” Ennoshita took his hand away, frowning. “Sorry.”

“No, no, don't apologize.” Yamaguchi scooted closer to Ennoshita, bringing his hand up to the second year's neck. “I can do something, if you want. Since you're not as loud as me.” 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow, looking Yamaguchi in the eye. “Are you sure? As much as I'd like you to, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

Yamaguchi swallowed loudly, nodding his head. “Yeah, I'm sure. Can you go onto your back?” Yamaguchi scooted back, giving his boyfriend space to move around. Ennoshita nodded, shifting slightly so that he was now on his back. Yamaguchi put a hand on Ennoshita's chest, climbing on top of him, sitting on his thighs. He leaned down, his lips meeting Ennoshita's roughly. He rolled his hips downwards, causing Ennoshita to open his mouth in surprise. When this happened, Yamaguchi tentatively slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. He moved it around slightly, and any moans that Ennoshita was letting out were swallowed by Yamaguchi. 

Ennoshita pulled away slightly, gulping in a bit of air. “Tadashi, do you know how good you are at kissing? Because you're _really_ good.” Ennoshita breathed out harshly, and Yamaguchi smiled.

“I had an idea.” Yamaguchi kissed the edge of Ennoshita's mouth before speaking again. “But you've gotta be quiet. Parents, remember?” He reached his hands into Ennoshita's boxers, palming at his boyfriend's dick.

Ennoshita sucked in quickly, biting his lip. He started to open his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He reached up, placing his hands on Yamaguchi's hips. His thumbs rubbed small circles against his skin as Yamaguchi continued kissing him.

After a few minutes of them kissing, Yamaguchi pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting the pair. He wiped his mouth before getting off of Ennoshita. He pulled Ennoshita's boxers down, gently stroking his dick. A blush creeped up both of their cheeks, and after an especially loud noise from Ennoshita, Yamaguchi pulled away momentarily. 

“Is this okay? Does it feel good?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, looking his boyfriend in the eye. Ennoshita nodded quickly before sitting up. 

“It feels great. Keep going?” Ennoshita brought Yamaguchi's hand back to his dick, and Yamaguchi nodded. He grabbed Ennoshita's cock, stroking up and down the length quickly. Despite his best efforts, Ennoshita began to let out small noises here and there. Yamaguchi leaned forward again, his mouth swallowing the noises coming from Ennoshita.

After Yamaguchi felt that Ennoshita was worked up enough, he decided to go one step further. He backed up on the bed, his hands on Ennoshita's hips. He took in a deep breath before gently placing his lips against the head of Ennoshita's dick. As Ennoshita threw his head back in pleasure, Yamaguchi grew more and more confident. He bobbed his head down further and further, his hand stroking the parts that his mouth couldn't reach. 

“Tadashi, oh my _god_.” Ennoshita breathed heavily, his hands gripping the sheets as he did his best to minimize the noises he let out. Yamaguchi then began to lick the underside of Ennoshita's dick, his hands moving down to gently play with Ennoshita's balls. 

“Shhhhh…” Yamaguchi placed a finger over Ennoshita’s lips to silence him. “If you can’t keep quiet, I can’t keep going.” Ennoshita nodded slightly, red burning on his cheeks. Yamaguchi leaned forward and licked the tip of the older boy’s dick. Ennoshita put a hand over his mouth to cover the soft moans escaping. The first-year looked up at Ennoshita, and ghosted his lips down the second-years length. 

“Tadashi...” Ennoshita squirmed as he spoke, “Keep going.” He adjusted himself as he ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Only if you say the magic word.” Yamaguchi smiled and Ennoshita chuckled in response.

“Please?” Ennoshita batted his eyelashes animatedly, and Yamaguchi nodded slowly. In a sudden movement, he took as much of the second-year's dick into his mouth as he could. Ennoshita gasped loudly, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets harshly. The first-year continued to bob his head at a steady pace.

“Oh - Tadashi - oh my _god_!” Ennoshita whispered harshly as he came in Yamaguchi's mouth. The first year quickly pulled away, but swallowed the cum that was in his mouth. He wiped at his cheek, looking at the creamy white substance. 

“That was good, I guess?” Yamaguchi smiled brightly, and Ennoshita sat up, ruffling Yamaguchi's hair softly. 

“Of course it was.” He watched as Yamaguchi sat up, his gaze falling lovingly upon the first-year's face. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Well, I….” Yamaguchi took a deep breath, not yet meeting Ennoshita's gaze. “I've never done that before.” He laughed slightly, looking up at Ennoshita. 

“You're a pro, Tadashi.” Ennoshita grabbed his boxers, throwing them off to the side. “Can I borrow some boxers? Those are dirty.” He gestured in the general direction that he tossed them. Yamaguchi nodded, getting up and looking through his drawers. 

“Here you go.” Yamaguchi tossed a blue pair of boxers at his boyfriend and wiped his face off with the other. He rubbed it onto his shirt before quickly taking it off. “After that, I think we should just cuddle. What do you say?” Yamaguchi slipped on his shirt, sitting on the bed next to Ennoshita. 

“I think it sounds like a great idea. C’mere and hug me.” Ennoshita held out his arms, and Yamaguchi laughed as he scooted closer. The first-year nuzzled his face into Ennoshita's neck, a blush rising from his neck to his cheeks. 

“Hey, can we do that more often?” Yamaguchi kissed his boyfriend's nose, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Which part?” Ennoshita leaned forward, placing soft kisses around Yamaguchi's mouth. He reached his hand up, stroking Yamaguchi's cheek with his thumb. 

“Both, I think.” Yamaguchi leaned forward as well, his lips meeting Ennoshita's rather roughly. He bit Ennoshita's bottom lip softly, smiling into the kiss. Ennoshita then brought up his other hand, holding Yamaguchi's face gently. Their kisses were soft, gentle, and they didn't seem to notice anything around them. 

“Tadashi?” A voice from behind them spoke, and Yamaguchi's stomach lurched. He pulled away from Ennoshita as if he were a flatiron. 

“Mom, this - this isn't what you think.” Yamaguchi put his hands up as he stood up, his face pleading. 

“You.” Yamaguchi's mom pointed at Ennoshita, an accusing look on her face. “Get out of here.” Her voice was shaky, and Ennoshita stood up slowly. 

“Ma’am, please. I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding.” Ennoshita glanced at Yamaguchi, a worried look on his face. 

“ _Get away from my son!_ ” She yelled, stepped forward and grabbing Ennoshita's shoulders roughly. “Get out of here and never go near my son again!” She threw him to the side before walking towards Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, however, backed up. 

“Mom, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?” Yamaguchi pushed his mom away, his voice shaking.

“Tadashi, what are you doing? This boy is trying to corrupt you, sweetie.” His mom smiled, reaching a hand out towards him. 

“He's not trying to corrupt me, Mom!” Yamaguchi shouted, grabbing the clothes closest to him. “Can't you see? We love each other, and I'm sorry if your little _fucking_ mind can't understand that.” Yamaguchi spat, grabbing Ennoshita's hand.

“Sweetie, try to understand. I'm just trying to protect you.” His mom stepped further forward, but Yamaguchi didn't turn around. 

“I'm leaving. I'm sure Ennoshita's mom will welcome me. She loves me more than you do, anyways.” Yamaguchi stored out the door, tears streaming down his face as he did. He and Ennoshita ran as fast as they could away from the house, until their chests and legs burned.

“Tadashi, are you okay?” Ennoshita rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily as he looked at Yamaguchi. The first year stumbled forward, falling into the second year.

“I'm - I'm going to have to go back there.” Yamaguchi sniffled loudly, his body racked by sobs. “She's probably going to take away my phone, and she won't let me do volleyball.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Ennoshita stroked Yamaguchi's hair, placing gentle kisses against his forehead. “Whatever happens, I'll be here. I promise.”

“God, I love you.” Yamaguchi muttered, burying his face into Ennoshita's neck.

“I love you, too.”


	21. A Straight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga set the ball high towards Tanaka, and Tanaka jumped just as high in order to spike it. He swung his arm at the ball, but when his hand made contact with it, he shouted.
> 
> “Yachi, watch out!” When he hit the ground, he fell over, his face pulled towards the center. On the other side of the court, Yachi looked over to Tanaka right as the ball was hurtling towards her face. It smacked against her face, and she stumbled backward, her hand coming up to her face. 
> 
> Tanaka got up quickly, his face scrunched up in pain. He hurried over to where Yachi was standing, a worried look on his face. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?” He put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little bit. 
> 
> “Tanaka, less intense. She just got hit in the face by your spike.” Suga walked over, looking at both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should cater to all audiences, so here's this. Hope y'all like it

“Okay, team! This is our first week of training camp.” Daichi looked around at the team, Suga standing at his side. 

“Whooo hoooo!” Tanaka and Noya jumped up, high fiving each other as they did. 

“Is Bokuto-senpai going to be here?” Hinata asked, his eyes shining brightly.

“Unfortunately, yes. But now is not the time for that,” Daichi patted Hinata’s head, “because we’re going to start with some basic drills.” 

“Everyone get up! Let’s get going!” Suga ushered them all onto the court, pushing volleyball carts as he did.

 

Suga set the ball high towards Tanaka, and Tanaka jumped just as high in order to spike it. He swung his arm at the ball, but when his hand made contact with it, he shouted.

“Yachi, watch out!” When he hit the ground, he fell over, his face pulled towards the center. On the other side of the court, Yachi looked over to Tanaka right as the ball was hurtling towards her face. It smacked against her face, and she stumbled backwards, her hand coming up to her face. 

Tanaka got up quickly, his face scrunched up in pain. He hurried over to where Yachi was standing, a worried look on his face. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?” He put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little bit. 

“Tanaka, less intense. She just got hit in the face by your spike.” Suga walked over, looking at both of them.

“I-I’m fine. Just a little shaken up.” She smiled weakly, taking her hand away from her face. “Are you okay, Tanaka-senpai? You look like you’re in pain.” She pointed towards his ankle before looking back up at his face.

“I think that I twisted my ankle a little bit.” He looked down, squinting as he put more weight on his foot. “I just need to put some ice on it, I think.”

“So you are hurt!” Yachi gasped, looking down guiltily. “Oh god, it’s all my fault I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” She started rambling, but as she did, her nose started bleeding. 

“Hey,” he put his hand on her shoulder, “it’s okay, let’s just go to the infirmary. Your nose is bleeding.”

“Oh no, I should be taking you to the infirmary. I got you hurt, you didn’t hurt me.” Yachi held up her hands, shaking her head slightly.

“Stop talking or I will carry you.” Tanaka looked at her sternly, and she shook her head more.

“No no no, you can’t do that. I have a bloody nose and you’ll-” she squealed loudly as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

“I warned you.” He began walking towards the infirmary, limping slightly.

“Ah, no! You have to put me down!” She punched his back lightly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. 

“Not until we get you cleaned up.” He continued walking, wincing slightly as he put weight on his hurt ankle. 

“But you’re injured! I should be carrying you.” She huffed, her hand keeping the blood from dripping onto the floor. 

“First, it’s not a bad injury. Second, you can’t pick me up.” He opened the door to the infirmary, setting her down on the bed. He then grabbed some tissues, limping as he walked back towards her.

“Thank you.” She rolled up the tissue, putting it in her nose. “I need to check out your ankle to make sure it’s okay.” She got up, gesturing for him to sit down where she had just been. He sat down, and she kneeled so she could get a better look at his ankle. When she saw it closer, she started freaking out. “Oh my god, it’s swollen. It’s so swollen, it’s my fault.” She put her hands up to her face, her lip beginning to quiver. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay, there’s no need to worry.”

“But it’s my fault.” She looked up at him, sniffling loudly. 

“Yachi, c’mere.” He tapped the spot next to him, and she breathed in deeply as she sat next to him. “It’s okay.” He put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. Tanaka turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you, Tanaka-senpai.” She sniffled lightly as a blush spread over her cheeks.

“Uh...can you still grab me some ice? I wanna stop the swelling.”

Yachi immediately jumped up, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. “Of course! I’m sorry, I kinda got distracted.” She rubbed at the back of her neck as she walked towards the freezer. She opened it quickly, grabbing a bag of ice and a rag. She kneeled next to Tanaka, putting the ice on his ankle. “How much does it hurt?”

“A little bit.” He let out a soft sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “I think I’ll need to rest it for the rest of the day, at least.”

“Okay. Do you want me to go back and tell the others?” She looked up at him, her head tilted to the side slightly. 

“Yeah, please. I’ll stay here.” He scrunched up his nose slightly, but smiled at her as she left the room.

She ran down the halls, and as she did, her mind kept drifting to Tanaka kissing her head. A blush spread across her cheeks, and as she opened the doors to the gym, everyone gave her a kind of weird look. “Tanaka-senpai says he needs to rest for the rest of the day. I just wanted to tell you all.” She breathed heavily, her hands resting on her knees. 

“Are you sure you can take care of it? Kiyoko can help if you need it.” Suga bounced a volleyball, catching it as he looked at Yachi. She nodded, and Suga smiled. “Okay. I trust you.” 

Yachi nodded, turning around quickly and speed walking back to the infirmary. She played with her hair a little bit as she walked, looking around the hallways. 

“Hey, blondie.” 

Yachi turned around quickly, stopping in her tracks. She saw a boy - from Aoba Johsai, she knew that, at least - but she didn’t know his name. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yeah, you.” The boy walked closer to her, backing her up against the wall. “What’s your name?”

“Yachi.” She looked down, shuffling her feet slightly. The boy put one hand on her face, making her look back up at him. 

“Why are you being so shy? I won’t bite.” He smiled, and Yachi tried to back up even more. “Well, I might bite, but you’ll enjoy it, I promise.” He leaned forward, and his lips were almost touching hers when he was roughly yanked back.

“Yahaba, what the hell did I say about harassing the managers from other schools?” The other boy glared at Yahaba, grabbing his shirt collar.

“I’m sorry!” Yahaba brought his hands up, looking anywhere but at his face. 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Say sorry.” He gestured towards Yachi, who stood there, frozen.

Yahaba gulped loudly, looking back towards her. “I’m sorry,” he said, putting his hands back down. 

“It’s okay….” She muttered, shuffling her feet and fiddling with her hands. 

“I’m Iwaizumi,” the boy, who Yachi now knew as Iwaizumi, offered a small smile. “And this asshole here is Yahaba. I’ve told him several times to not harass managers from other schools, but I guess he can’t listen. Sorry about him.” 

“I don’t mind, really. It’s fine.” She smiled weakly, and lifted up a hand as she walked away. “Thank you.” She turned around, once again heading in the direction of the infirmary. She put her face in her hands, her face turning bright red. 

When she opened the door to the infirmary, Tanaka gave her a worried look. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Um, someone from Aoba Johsai tried to kiss me….” She muttered, and Tanaka got up, wincing slightly.

“Where is he? Who was it? I’ll teach him a lesson.” Tanaka cracked his knuckles, and Yachi reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. 

“It’s fine!” She pulled down on his shoulders, trying to get him to sit down. “Iwaizumi pulled him off of me.” She looked him in the eyes before looking to the bed. He sat down slowly, looking down at the ground. 

“I’m glad he didn’t do anything to you.” He said, leaning down to grab the bag of ice. 

“Thank you, Tanaka-senpai.”


	22. Camping With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Kagehina.
> 
> Scene: Camping. 
> 
> Daisuga?: Yes.
> 
> “A crooked log still builds a straight fire.” - A Dutch proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm so sorry that this is so late. I made it longer than I usually do & I hope that makes up for it!!!

Enter: Kagehina.

Scene: Camping. 

Daisuga?: Yes.

“A crooked log still builds a straight fire.” - A Dutch proverb

“Do I have to poke my son to wake him up?” Bokuto looked into the rearview mirror, seeing the sleeping first years. 

“You can’t just do that, you’re driving.” Tanaka, who was sitting in the middle row, leaned forward to look at Bokuto. 

“Okay, but hear me out--I pull over, you get in the driver’s seat, and I poke him until he wakes up.” Bokuto turned around momentarily, his hands still on the wheel. “It’s not that far until we get to the campground.” 

“He can’t legally drive, though.” Suga, who was in the passenger seat, looked at Bokuto worriedly.

“Well, legally I can’t, but we’re in the middle of nowhere, so I think we’ll be fine.” Tanaka fidgeted around in his seat, anxious to be driving.

“Ha! Nailed it, bro.” Bokuto pulled off to the side of the road before getting out and switching spots with Tanaka. “Man, Hinata is going to love this!” He quickly buckled his seatbelt as Tanaka began to drive. He turned around, poking Hinata’s cheek repeatedly. “Shrimpy, wake up!” 

Hinata opened his eyes slowly, his head still resting on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Bokuto-senpai……?” He yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes slightly.

“Awwwwww, Shrimpy, you’re so cute!” Bokuto smiled, putting his hands up to his own face. “Two things. One, we’re almost at the campground. Two, you’re leaning on Kageyama’s shoulder.” 

Hinata immediately jerked upward, lifting his head off of Kageyama’s shoulder. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he began to speak. “Where are we going again?”

“On an adventure, Shrimpy.” Bokuto looked at everyone sitting in the backseat. 

“But that’s not a destination.” Hinata tilted his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. 

“It is in your mind, kid. It is in your mind.” Bokuto patted Hinata’s shoulder, an almost patronizing look on his face. 

 

  
“Did we really need this one, big tent? We could have brought several smaller ones!” Suga glared at Kuroo as he held one side of the tent down.

“You know, I don’t need your sass right now. I just want to focus on setting up said huge tent.” Kuroo shot back, also holding down part of the tent. He leaned back as much as was humanly possible in order to grab a spike, but as he did, the tent started to go with him.

“Kuroo, let go of the tent.” Suga kicked the ground in frustration, looking up at the sky as he did.

“No! If I do, it’ll fall and we’ll have to start over again.” Kuroo glared at Suga, who sighed loudly.

“I can hold your side of the tent. Mine’s fine, it won’t fall.” Suga circled his foot in the dirt, gesturing for Kuroo to move with his head.

“No, I can do this. I just need to lean a little more.” Kuroo bit his lip as he leaned further, grabbing the very tip of a stake. As he stood up, he held out the stake triumphantly. “Ha, I got it! I didn’t need your help.” He stuck his tongue out at Suga, squinting a little as well.

“Oh fuck you, Kuroo.” Suga let go of the tent before walking over and kicking Kuroo’s shin. 

“Ow!” Kuroo grabbed his leg, nearly dropping the stake. “Suga, what the hell?”

Suga, however, did not respond. He simply stormed off toward the other side of the small clearing, glaring at Kuroo as he stood next to Daichi. 

“Having a hard time with the tent?” Daichi looked across the clearing as he put an arm around Suga’s shoulder.

“You could say that. Kuroo’s such an asshole.” Suga sighed, leaning against Daichi. “Stop me before I kill him, please.” 

“Actually, I’ll help you kill him. It’d make the world a better place.” 

“I can hear you, you know!”

 

 

  
“Okay, guys, since the tent is finally set up, why don't we all play fuck, marry, kill?” Oikawa grinned devilishly as he looked around at the group sitting around the campfire. Upon seeing nobody disagree, he walked over and put his hands on Akaashi's shoulders. “Keiji-kun. Fuck, marry, kill…” He trailed off, resting his chin on Akaashi's head. “Bokuto, Chibi-chan, and Daichi.”

Akaashi slowly pushed Oikawa off of his as he thought. “I would fuck Bokuto-san, marry Sawamura-san, and then kill Hinata.” He glanced around before resting his eyes on the fire. “Iwaizumi-san, fuck marry kill, Oikawa-san, Suga-san, and-”

“MotherFUCKER!” Kuroo screamed out, interrupting any and all conversations that were happening around the campfire. 

“Bro, what's wrong? What happened?” Bokuto put a hand on Kuroo's shoulders, looking worriedly at his boyfriend. 

“I dropped my fucking marshmallow, Bo. I DROPPED it.” Kuroo put his face into his hands, sniffling loudly. “That was a really good marshmallow, dude.” 

“Are you drunk?” Daichi shook his head, putting a hand on his forehead. “We said no booze this trip, Kuroo.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, dude.” Kuroo took his face out of his hands, looking up at Daichi. “I have had absolutely no alcohol today, I swear.”

“Then what’s that behind your chair?” Daichi nodded in the direction of the very obvious bottle of alcohol behind Kuroo.

“An all-new sports drink that, uh, hydrates you better?” Kuroo reached behind him, pushing back the bottle in an attempt to get it away from Daichi.

“Bullshit, dude. Give me the bottle.” Daichi held out a hand as he got up, walking towards Kuroo. Kuroo sunk into his chair more, clutching the bottle to his chest. 

“No way, man. This stuff is mine!”

“I don’t want you to get shit-faced drunk while we’re all together. Give it to me.” Daichi grabbed the bottle, pulling at it roughly in order to take it from Kuroo. Once the bottle was in his possession, he looked at the lable, frowning. 

“You can sit on my face.” Kuroo smirked, gazing at Daichi. “Wait. Did that make sense?” 

“It totally did, dude. Good one.” Bokuto high fived Kuroo before sitting back down in his chair. 

“There’s no way that’s happening, Kuroo.” Daichi put the alcohol under his chair before looking at Kuroo again. Kuroo got up, walking over to Daichi and leaning close to his ear. 

“Oh, come on. If you don’t tell Suga, I won’t tell Bokuto or Tsukki.” Kuroo grinned, leaning heavily on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Wait, you’re with both of them? Like, at the same time?” He pulled Kuroo off to the side, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, yeah. What did you think was happening?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly.

“I don’t know, but I didn’t think it was all three of you.” Daichi shrugged as he spoke, and Kuroo began laughing even more. “How does that even...work?”

“Dude, you cannot be serious right now.” Kuroo started laughing harder, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. 

“Don’t laugh at me! I’ve just….never been with more than one person at once.” Daichi rubbed at the back of his neck, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. 

“Well, Bo and I can change that.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows animatedly, and Daichi’s cheeks turned a bright red. Kuroo took a step closer and leaned in to whisper in Daichi’s ear. “If anything happens, you’re the bottom.” Daichi took a step back, face flushing with red.

“Okay, well, I’m going to have singular-person sex with Suga now.” Daichi sputtered, walking away quickly. He grabbed Suga’s arm, dragging him alongside him. 

“Hey, Daichi!” Suga exclaimed, pulling against Daichi’s grip slightly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to make out with you,” Daichi whispered, moving his face closer to Suga’s.

“Okay….” Suga turned his head to the side, allowing Daichi to place a few kisses along his jawline. “Why are you so determined?” 

“Because I….” Daichi trailed off, sighing loudly. “It’s nothing. Just kiss me.” 

“If you say so.” Suga hummed softly, pressing his lips firmly against Daichi’s. He pinned Daichi against the side of the car, mouthing at his neck before going back to his lips. He drew his tongue across Daichi’s bottom lip, but Daichi didn’t react. Suga pulled away, frowning slightly. “Hey, Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“I understand if you want me to be more dominant, but you can start doing something too.” Suga pulled away, looking at Daichi worriedly.

“What do you mean?” Daichi moved away from the car, looking Suga in the eyes.

“You’ve been doing a blubber face thing the whole time we’ve been kissing. Is something wrong?” Suga put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, tilting his head to the side. 

“It’s nothing, really.” Daichi sighed softly, putting a hand to his head. He took a deep breath before looking back at Suga.

“Okay. I won’t push or pry, but if you want to talk, we can.” Suga smiled warmly, and Daichi nodded. 

“Okay. Thank you.” Daich hugged Suga quickly, burying his face into the crook of Suga’s neck. “Love you.” He muttered, and Suga smiled softly, kissing Daichi before pulling him back towards the campfire.

As they arrived at the campfire, Tanaka was passing around some sort of alcohol.

“Oh, hey, Daichi! Just in time.” Tanaka turned to face him, holding out a bottle. “I’ve got some beer here. Want some?” He wiggled the bottle around slightly as he spoke.

“God, do I.” Daichi plucked it from Tanaka’s hands, immediately taking a huge swig.

 

Three beers and a shot of tequila later, Daichi was some mix of buzzed and drunk. He be a lightweight.

“Oi, Kuroo.” Daichi, who was off to the side of the clearing, gestured with a half-empty bottle of beer for Kuroo to come over to him.

“Yeah, bro?” Kuroo, who had the same amount of alcohol as Daichi, wasn’t really even buzzed. He walked over to where Daichi was, and Daichi leaned closer to his ear.

“You know how you said something about threesomes and stuff?” Daich whispered, and Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah…..what about it?” Kuroo tilted his head to the side, wondering where Daichi was going with this.

“Well, I want to know more.” Daichi did his best to whisper again, but his voice slowly increased in volume. 

“So you want to have a threesome…..?” Kuroo whispered, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Daichi.

“No, I just want to know what it’s like.” Daichi pointed out, taking another swig from the beer he was holding.

“I can’t explain it, Dai. I’d need to show you.”

“Fine, then show me!” Daichi spat at Kuroo. Kuroo’s jaw dropped, and he looked around before speaking.

“Are you sure about this?” Kuroo put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder as he spoke. “I don’t want to do anything that you’re not 100% positive about.” 

“Hell yeah I am.” Daichi took a large swig of beer after he finished speaking.

“Okay, one sec.” Kuroo walked away from Daichi and walked towards Bokuto. “Hey bro. Daichi is buzzed and wants a threesome.” 

“Are you serious?” Bokuto looked at Daichi, who had just finished his fourth bottle of beer.

“Yeah, he just said he wanted one.” 

“Is he sure about this?” Bokuto spoke in a hushed tone of voice, and Kuroo nodded. 

“Yeah, I asked.”

“Well, I’m down as long as Suga agrees, cuz he scares me when he’s mad.” Bokuto sniffled slightly, and Kuroo hugged him.

“I know man, he’s scary.” Kuroo patted Bokuto’s back as Bokuto sniffled loudly. “It’s okay Bo, we don’t have to bring up what happened last time Suga got mad at you. It’s over now, don’t worry, I’m here.”

“There was so much yelling, and so much rice on the floor.”

“Shhhhhhhh, don’t cry, it’s okay.” Kuroo gave Bokuto a side hug before speaking again. “Moving on, we’re going to fuck Daichi.” 

“With Suga’s consent.” Bokuto pointed out, and Kuroo nodded.

“With Suga’s consent, we’re gonna fuck Daichi.” Kuroo affirmed, pushing Bokuto towards the tent. “Go get some blankets from the tent and put them in the bed of my truck, okay?” Kuroo pushed Bokuto in the direction of the tent as he walked over to where Suga was.

“Hey, Kuroo. You look like you've got a question.” Suga took a sip of a beer as Kuroo walked up to him.

“Uh, yeah. I do. Daichi was asking about threesomes earlier and now he wants to have one with Bo and I, and I just wanted to make sure you were fine with that.” Kuroo spoke quickly, and Suga just looked at him.

“That's it? The way you were acting, I thought you were going to say something way serious.” Suga laughed slightly, taking a larger sip of beer this time. “But yeah, that's good. Just don't do anything that'll scar him forever.”

“Wait….so you're okay with it?” Kuroo looked at Suga, who nodded. “Are you drunk?”

“God, I wish I was.” Suga drank the rest of the beer in the bottle, and Kuroo laughed slightly. “Actually, I might be. I’m going to sleep now. You guys do whatever you want, but I just really want to take a nap now.” Suga waved at Kuroo as he walked towards the tent. Kuroo shrugged as he made his way back towards his truck. 

“Hey Bo, we got the okay from Suga.” Kuroo looked at the bed of the truck, where both Bokuto and Daichi were sitting.

“Oh thank god. Suga scares me when he’s mad.” Bokuto let out a small sigh of relief as he looked at Daichi. “Has anyone ever told you that you have great thighs, Daichi?” 

“I don’t….think so?” Daichi tilted his head to the side as Kuroo climbed into the truck bed. “It might have been brought up in conversation with Suga……” Daichi trailed off as both Bokuto and Kuroo moved closer to him.

“Maybe we could get a better look if you’d take off those pants.” Kuroo purred, placing a hand on Daichi’s thigh and rubbing softly. Daichi nodded quickly, biting his lip slightly as he adjusted himself in order to take his pants off. Kuroo and Bokuto followed his example. Soon after, their pants were thrown haphazardly off to the side. 

“Kiss me.” Daichi breathed out heavily, looking from Bokuto to Kuroo as he spoke.

“Only if you say please.” Kuroo whispered into Daichi’s ear, his hand reaching down and palming at Daichi’s growing erection.

“Don’t make me do this, Kuroo. I’m not a dog, I’m not gonna beg.” Daichi spoke, his words starting to slur together. 

“We can have you begging pretty quick.” Bokuto stripped his shirt off, throwing it next to his pants. Bokuto then began tugging at the hem of Daichi’s shirt, pulling it up slightly. He ran his other hand across Daichi’s abs, and at this contact, Daichi noticed the tugging on his shirt. He took off his shirt clumsily, dropping it next to him. Bokuto leaned forward, his mouth attaching to Daichi’s collarbone. 

“Please….” Daichi moaned softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as Bokuto bit his collarbone. 

“Your wish is my command.” Kuroo hummed, nibbling at Daichi’s earlobe before dragging his lips across his jaw. Daichi breathed in sharply, leaning into Kuroo’s touch. 

“Wait, bro, sidebar me.” Bokuto gestured to Kuroo, who leaned off to the side.

“What is it, Brokuto?”

“Well, Kuroo Tetsubro, Daichi is kind of drunk-ish.” 

“Yeah, he’s a lightweight.”

“Yeah yeah, but wouldn’t this be . . .” Bokuto leaned towards Kuroo, his voice lowering more. “Wouldn’t this be rape?”

“No, of course not. He gave consent.”

“Yeah, but if they’re drunk, then that’s not giving real consent.”

“Oh my god, you’re right.”

“Yeah, bro.”

“Okay, okay, hear me out.”

“I’m hearing bro.”

“We just sleep together.”

“No, that wouldn’t be right.”

“Idiot, I don’t mean sexually. Just like, cuddle and fall asleep.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds fine.”

“You didn’t let me finish Bo.”

“Okay.”

“When he wakes up, he’ll be with us, and we trick him into thinking we had sex.”

“Bro, that’s cruel.”

“But if he thinks we did, then we can have sex later.” 

“Okay, okay, but bro.”

“Yeah bro?”

“Daichi’s passed out.” Bokuto gestured to his side, where Daichi lay in nothing but his boxers on the blankets. 

“Well, that makes our job easier.”

 

 

Meanwhile, in the tent, most everyone had settled into their sleeping bags for the night. Well, everyone except for Oikawa. The tall setter made his way towards Iwaizumi’s sleeping bag, shaking Iwaizumi awake.

“Shittykawa, what the hell are you doing?” Iwaizumi groaned, rolling over onto his other side. 

“Iwa-chan, be quiet. We don’t want to wake anyone else up.” Oikawa whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear as he crawled into Iwaizumi’s sleeping bag. 

“Why are you coming in here with me?” Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa this time, a scowl plastered on his face. 

“Well, it’s your fault! Your sleeping bag is just so big, it’s like an invitation to go in there!” Oikawa hit Iwaizumi’s shoulder playfully as he spoke, a small smile on his face.

“Get away, Trashykawa. I’m trying to sleep.” Iwaizumi turned so that he wasn’t facing Oikawa, and Oikawa frowned. He pulled Iwaizumi back towards him, crawling on top of him and straddling his thighs.

“You can sleep with me instead.” Oikawa said, a cheesy smile plastered on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Can’t you keep it in your pants, dipshit?” Iwaizumi huffed, turning away from Oikawa slightly.

“I shouldn’t be the one worried about keeping it in my pants.” As he spoke, he stuck his hand into Iwaizumi’s pants, feeling around a little bit. 

“Oikawa, what the fuc--” Iwaizumi was cut off by Oikawa’s hand covering his mouth.

“Shhhhh, Iwa-chan. We don’t want to wake anyone else up.” Oikawa added with a grin, finding Iwaizumi’s growing erection with his hand. He palmed it roughly, and any of Iwaizumi’s small noises were muffled by his hand. Before he continued, he quickly pulled Iwaizumi’s pants down far enough so that his movements wouldn’t be so constricted. His hand went back up to Iwaizumi’s dick, and he grabbed it more roughly this time. Iwaizumi bit his lip, trying his best to keep any noises in. “Do you want me to get away now, Iwa-chan?”

“Jesus, I hate you.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards him, his lips meeting the setter’s aggressively. He bit Oikawa’s bottom lip, and Oikawa opened his mouth as he began to pump his hand up and down. 

“Well, this situation down here says otherwise.” Oikawa glanced down at his hand, moving it faster up and down Iwaizumi’s length. Oikawa drew his thumb across the head of Iwaizumi’s dick, eliciting a low groan from Iwaizumi. 

A few minutes later, and Iwaizumi was very close to cumming. Oikawa’s hand was moving at a steady rhythm, and any noises that Iwaizumi was making were muffled by his own hand. As Iwaizumi was reaching the edge, he heard someone moving around in their sleeping bag.

“Oikawa, stop! Someone might wake up.” Iwaizumi whispered aggressively, and Oikawa hummed in response. However, he didn’t slow down--rather, he started moving his hand faster. “Oikawa!” 

“Iwa-chan, you’ve gotta be quiet.” Oikawa smiled up at him, his hand still moving at the same, fast pace. Iwaizumi bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed as he came, but he still let out a fairly loud moan. Oikawa looked at his hand, and then up at Iwaizumi. “My, my, Iwa-chan! You’ve made quite the mess. Don’t worry, though! I love you enough that I’ll clean it up for you.” Oikawa licked the cum off of his own hand before leaning down to lick it off Iwaizumi’s abs. He locked eyes with Iwaizumi as he did, dragging his tongue along slowly.

“God, you’re the worst.” Iwaizumi turned his head to the side, blushing slightly. 

“Iwa-chan, so mean!”


	23. An Apology

Hello readers, I am very sorry for not posting. I’ve been busy doing things outside of writing the fanfic. If you are still here, reading this, please know that I appreciate your support, even though it’s been two months. The co-author and I have both been busy and have been unable to get together to write until now. Thank you so much for still supporting us, and we will have a bonus chapter coming up as soon as possible with all ships & soon to be ships making an appearance. 

With love,  
GrandTheftBagel and k6ts


End file.
